Dreamland Fantasy
by mars light
Summary: Serena is a normal every day girl with one extraordinary problem, every time she closes her eyes to sleep she wakes up some place else. In a strange kingdom ready to go to war with its neighboring kingdom. Will she be able to bring peace between the two kingdoms while trying to still pass high school? Silver Millennium style fic with a few of my own changes
1. Chapter 1

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my newest story. It is an A/U story but has a bit of a silver millennium feel to it with some of my own changes. I hope you enjoy and please send your reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Beep, Beep, Beep

Serena reached over as her hand reached out turning off her alarm clock as she pulled the blanket over her head and lied her head back down on the pillow closing her eyes when she heard her mother yell up to her "Serena you better not be going back to sleep, get out of that bed this instant or you'll be late for school"

Serena pulled the covers back down as she lied there looking up at the ceiling as she let out a loud grunt complaining "why do Monday mornings always have to come so early"

She raised up from her bed and stood up stretching out her arms letting out a loud yawn as she heard her mother yell up to her again "you better hurry or you will miss the bus again"

Serena quickly dressed putting on her school uniform and brushed her hair then lazily walked down the stairs to see her family sitting at the breakfast table as her mother walked over refilling her father's coffee cup as he looked to her far too cheerful for before 8am saying "good morning sunshine"

Serena walked over to the table still half asleep as she went and sat down in her usual spot at the table next to her brother as she told him "morning dad"

Sam picked up one of his toaster waffles taking a bite out of it he looked to her shaking his head he told her with his mouth full "over slept again didn't you"

Serena turned around sticking her tongue out at her brother as she complained "mom, Sam is talking with his mouth full again"

Sam swallowed down the piece of waffle he was eating as he shook his head arguing back "I am not"

Ilene walked over as she placed a plate of waffles down in front of Serena as she looked to her children telling them "that is enough both of you now hurry up and eat otherwise you will miss the bus"

Serena hurried to eat her waffle as she picked up one and crunched down into it with each bite as her brother watched telling her "really Serena can you eat any louder you sound like a cow"

Serena shook her head as she yelled out "mom"

Ken looked between his two children as he shook his head telling them "Sam be nicer to your sister and Serena eat quieter"

Serena looked to her father crossing her arms as she complained "but dad?"

Ilene walked over holding out two lunch bags keeping the peace as always she told them "never mind that now, you need to hurry up and get going before you miss the bus"

Serena looked up at the clock on the wall seeing it was 7:45am as she let out a loud squeal saying "I'm going to be late" as she grabbed the last waffle from the plate and then ran over taking her lunch bag from her mother and then ran towards the door as she yelled out "bye mom, bye dad" and ran out the door.

Ilene yelled back as she watched her close the door behind her "have a good day dear" as her father picked up his coffee cup and took a sip he looked to Ilene shaking his head asking "whatever will we do with that girl"

Sam looked to his parents with a smile he told them "we can just get rid of her. I wouldn't mind being an only child"

Ken stood up from his chair and went to grab his briefcase as he looked to Sam telling him "one day Sam, you will be glad you have an older sister like Serena that cares about you"

Sam looked to his father shaking his head he laughed telling him "yeah maybe only in your dreams"

Ilene looked to Sam as she placed his lunch bag on the table she told him "your father is right, but you better be going to school yourself before your late too"

Sam quickly grabbed his lunch bag as he ran for the door yelling out "bye mom, bye dad" Ken looked over to Ilene shaking his head telling her "will they ever learn"

Serena raced down the street as she waved her arms up in the air yelling out "wait, wait" as she watched the bus driving past her bus stop as she ran quickly down the street trying to catch up. The bus driver took notice of her in the rearview mirror as the bus slowed down and stopped opening up the doors allowing Serena to catch up as she ran up to the front of the bus fighting to catch her breath as she stepped up onto the bus and smiled to the bus driver telling her "thank you Harriet"

Harriet smiled knowing Serena's tendency to be tardy she told her "running a little late this morning are we Serena, almost didn't make it"

Serena nodded her head at the kind bus driver she told her "yeah, but here I am read to learn"

Harriet looked to her shaking her head saying "well go get your seat I have a schedule to keep"

Serena nodded her head as she walked down a couple of rows and took the open seat next to a bubbly red head her best friend Molly

Molly moved her book bag side so Serena could sit and looked to her with a smile telling her "good morning Serena, wasn't sure if you were going to make it this morning"

Serena took the seat next to her friend who was much more of a morning person than she was as she told her "hi Molly"

Molly looked over to her seeing the waffle still in hand as she questioned "over slept again did you"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yeah the weekend seems to come and go way to quickly they really need to extend it and start school on Tuesday"

Molly smiled as she laughed at Serena's comment telling her "I agree with you, but it can't be changed. So did you complete your homework assignment for Ms. Wilkes?"

Serena's mouth dropped open as she looked to Molly shaking her head she told her "that was due today. I forgot my essay back at home"

Molly looked to her as she shook her head telling her "really Serena she repeated it three times on Friday"

Serena looked to her friend as she shook her head telling her "and how was I supposed to remember that with the weekend plans being so near"

Molly looked to her friend as she shook her head telling her "well at least you are consistent with things"

Serena opened up her book bag and went looking for a notebook to quickly write down some ideas as she told Molly nervously "you know what this means don't you. I'm going to have to stay after school again for detention"

Molly looked to her seeing Serena going through her bag telling her "we're almost at school Serena. You don't have time to write a whole essay, maybe Ms. Wilkes will be in a good mood today" as they both looked to each other shaking their heads as they said in unison "probably not"

The bus pulled up in front of the school as all the students got out and walked up to the high school as Serena looked over to Molly saying "I will see you in fifth period"

Molly nodded her head as she waved goodbye to head towards a different entrance as she yelled out telling her "yeah and don't forget your math book this time"

Serena nodded her head as she waved good bye telling her "I won't see you later" and walked straight ahead into the building

She made her way over to her locker and began to put in the combination as a boy with light brown hair came walking up and leaned up against her locker with a smile telling her "hi Serena"

Serena looked up from her locker surprised to see Jonathan standing there, the cutest boy in school whom she has a huge crush as she looked to him saying "hi Jonathan" trying to give him her best smile hoping she didn't have bad breath.

Jonathan looked to her as he leaned back against a locker crossing his arms asking "how was your weekend"

Serena looked over to him unsure how to respond. She didn't want to sound too over eager, but definitely did not want to sound uninterested or worse yet boring as she looked to him saying "it was good, but went by way to quickly and yours"

Jonathan looked to her replying uninterested saying "the same" Serena made a face thinking she blew it when Jonathan told her "there is a new Firestone movie opening in the theatres this Friday"

Serena looked to him hoping she had another shot she told him excitedly "yes I am a big fan of his movies"

Jonathan stood up so he was standing in front of her he told her with a little grin "so am I, would you may be like to go with me to see it"

Serena felt like her head was about to explode as she tried to sound as calm as possible as she nodded her head telling him "yes that would be fun"

Jonathan patted her on the shoulder as he would one of his buddies telling her "great I have to get to class, but we'll figure out the details later"

Serena nodded her head feeling speechless she told him "okay" as she watched him walk away down the hall waving good bye as she turned back to her locker and let out a silent scream telling herself "I have date with Jonathan on Friday"

With everything she lost track of the time and heard the bell ring to signal the start of class as she quickly opened her locker and grabbed her science book, closed the locker and then made a mad dash down the hallway to her classroom.

Serena walked into her third period gym class five minutes late as her gym teacher Ms. Jones looked to her stating "you're late again"

Serena dropped her shoulders feeling defeated as she walked into the gym and looked to Ms. Jones telling her "but it wasn't my fault you see first Ms. Vargas kept me after class so I was late for Mr. Benjamin's class, so then he kept me after class also, so now I'm late to gym it is a never ending cycle I tell you"

Ms. Jones looked to Serena shaking her head at the newest excuse this week telling her "well enough with the excuses. You are already late to my class you will have to play in what you are wearing"

Serena nodded her head as she went and stood with the other girls in line as Ms. Jones went and picked up a ball off a metal rack as she looked to the girls telling them "today you will all be playing dodgeball"

Serena raised her hand as Ms. Jones let out a sigh waiting to see why she was being disrupted now as she looked to Serena asking "yes what is it"

Serena put down her hand as she looked to Ms. Jones shaking her head telling her "I have a real problem with playing any sport where there will be a lot of balls flying at my head"

Ms. Jones looked to her expecting some sort of excuse from Serena not to participate she told her "well this is a sport about coordination and yes we all will be cautious about any head shots is that clear everyone"

All the students responded back in unison telling her "yes Ms. Jones" as Serena opened up her mouth to protest, but Ms. Jones cut her off picking up her whistle and blowing in it she yelled out "let's play dodgeball"

All the students quickly ran over to the cart and started grabbing balls off of it throwing them at their opponents while Ms. Jones played referee blowing her whistle signaling when you were hit to get off to the side

Serena was pleased with herself to see that so far she had successfully dodged most of the balls as there were only six players left

She picked up a ball as she through it at an opponent who dodged it quickly to the right, as they quickly picked up another ball in return and through it towards Serena. She moved to the left side out of the way of the dodgeball and did not see that she moved right in the way of another ball being thrown at another opponent and got hit hard on the right side of her head as she fell back hitting the back of her head to the wood floor.

She sat back up slowly feeling the pain in her head she wiped her eyes asking "did someone get the license plate of that ball that hit me" as she lowered her hands and looked around seeing the green grass all around her as she shook her head telling herself "I must have gotten hit harder than I thought" as she went to stand up from her spot on the grass looking around seeing she was in some sort of field with bright colored flowers all around her as she blinked her eyes telling herself "I must be dreaming" as she heard a voice behind her call out "serenity, serenity"

She turned around to look behind her to where she heard the voice, but didn't see anything as she shook her head asking aloud "okay, what is going on who said that"

Before she knew it a black cat pounced up out of the rows of flowers and sat down by her feet. Serena looked down at the cat wondering where it had come from as she bent down to pick up the cat in her arms smiling she asked her "was it you that just spoke little kitty" as she laughed at how ridiculous it sounds when the cat spoke telling her "of course it was me we have been looking all over for you"

Serena quickly dropped the cat down to the ground as she screamed while backing up on the grass yelling out "cats can't talk"

The cat shook her head as she looked to her asking "really what is that all about. Well never mind now. Serenity your mother is looking for you"

Serena looked to the talking cat realizing it was speaking to her as she shook her head questioning "my mother?"

The cat looked to her curiously nodding her head she told her "yes your mother" then walked over to Serena looking up at her seeing she looked a bit pale asking "are you feeling alright you do not look like yourself"

Serena stood there looking at the talking cat shaking her head she told herself "I am dreaming that must be it, this is some sort of crazy dream because cats don't really talk"

The black cat looked to her expecting this was another one of her silly games to avoid her responsibilities she told her "well be that as it may your mother is looking for you, now come along"

Serena looked around the strange place she was in and nodded her head as she followed the talking cat she shook her head telling herself "this has to be the strangest dream I have ever had"

The cat lead her through the fields of flowers as they walked up she started to see a large building come up into view as she looked to her talking cat friend asking "excuse me kitty, but who lives here"

The cat turned to look back at her shaking her head telling her "you certainly are not yourself today Serenity"

Serena looked to the cat puzzled by this whole place she questioned "and why do you keep calling me Serenity"

The cat looked to her amazed by her question wondering if possibly she truly is ill she told her "because that is your name"

Serena looked to her shaking her head she told her "no that is not possible"

The cat looked to her shaking her head expecting this act to be nothing more than just another ploy she told her "well of all the crazy responses Serenity. I know that you have your concerns about meeting your betrothed today, but to play this game like you have no idea where you are or who you are is taking it a bit far don't you think"

Serena looked to the cat feeling like the world was spinning as she questioned "my betrothed"

The cat looked back at her sternly which Serena knew the look well from the times her mother would give her the same look when she didn't do her homework as the cat told her "yes and he will be here shortly and your dress looks like you have been off playing somewhere in the dirt, now come along your mother is looking for you"

Serena slowly followed after the talking cat towards the building ahead as she shook her head telling herself "this is by far the strangest dream I have ever had"

The cat walked towards the giant stone building up a long pathway that led to the entrance as she followed along she heard a voice off in the distance calling out "Serenity, Serenity, Seren, Serena, Serena" as she felt the pain in her head again she closed her eyes rubbing her head then opened up her eyes again and looked around seeing she was sitting in what she was pretty certain was the school nurses office as she sat up shaking her head asking "where is she?"

The nurse walked over to her with a relieved smile telling her "I am glad to see you are awake. You had us all concerned after you took a hard hit to your head"

Serena nodded her head not really listening as she looked around the office. The nurse looked to Serena seeing her strange behavior asking "is there something wrong dear?"

Serena looked back at the nurse nodding her head she asked "the talking cat where did she go?"

The nurse looked to Serena surprised and puzzled as she shook her head questioning "talking cat?"

Serena looked to the nurse confused telling her "yeah there was a talking cat and she kept telling me my mother was looking for me"

The nurse was taken back as she looked to Serena telling her "maybe you should lie back down. I think you may have hit your head harder than I thought"

Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Dreamland Fantasy and expect for more characters to be showing up also. Please send your thoughts and feedback and let me know what you think so far Thanks Mars Light.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you so much for following along with my newest story. I am very pleased to see that the first chapter got a good response and I hope everyone continues to enjoy as the story develops. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will Thank you!

Ilene walked over placing a plate down in front of Serena, then reached up feeling her forehead for a fever. Serena went to grab for her fork, but placed it back down on the table as she looked up to her mother shaking her head telling her "really mom I'm alright"

Ilene looked to her daughter shaking her head nervously after receiving a disturbing phone call from the school nurse earlier asking her "are you sure you are feeling alright dearest, perhaps I should make an appointment with Dr. Michaels"

Serena took a deep breath knowing that since her strange dream at school earlier, the nurse and her mother treated her differently as she shook her head telling her "really mom I'm fine. I just have a dull ache on the side of my head. I will take a couple of aspirins before bed tonight and I am sure I will feel much better in the morning"

Ken walked into the kitchen over hearing the end of the conversation as he looked to Ilene questioning "what is this all about?"

Ilene turned to look at her husband telling him "Serena got hit in the head today with a dodgeball and blacked out"

Ken looked to Serena not seeing anything different about her, but shook his head agreeing with his wife saying "perhaps your mother is right Serena, maybe we should have your head examined"

Sam sat at the table across from Serena as he nodded his head agreeing telling them "I have said that for years"

Ilene looked over to Sam as she shook her head disapprovingly telling him "quiet Sam this is serious"

Serena looked to her parents knowing they were making a big deal out of nothing she picked up her fork ready to eat dinner telling them "really, I'm fine it was just a simple accident, stop worrying, it was nothing"

Ilene looked to Serena with a braised brow telling her "the nurse also mentioned something about a talking cat"

Ken looked to Ilene surprised by her comment as he questioned "talking cat?"

Sam let out a deep laugh as he looked over to Serena telling her "I always knew one day you would completely lose it"

Serena gave her brother a nasty look she told him "quiet Sam" and then turned her attention to her parents she explained "I just had a crazy dream that felt really real. I was confused for a moment when I woke up. I know it was all just a dream so please stop worrying. I don't need to be the crazy girl that sees talking cats all the time"

Ilene looked to Ken who nodded his head in agreement as she took a deep breath and turned to Serena telling her "alright, but if you start to feel weird or have any other moments of black out, or see more talking animals. I am taking you to see the doctor right away"

Serena nodded her head glad to know that was over as she turned her attention back to her plate in front of her and picked up her fork and knife to cut into her chicken for dinner.

The rest of the evening went by with little interruption after watching a little television and taking a shower she stood in her room putting on her nightgown and walked over to stand in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection, but didn't see anything different about her. She pushed a piece of her hair back and looked to see if she could see a bump or any sort of bruise forming, but did not see anything. She shook her head surprised, but did not let it concern her. She went over to the small desk in her room and grabbed her essay putting it into her bag telling herself "I am not forgetting you tomorrow" as she heard a knock at her bedroom door she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway telling her with a smile "I just came to say good night"

Serena shook her head knowing the real reason she was here to make sure there were no other talking cats lurking around as she smiled telling her "more like come to check on how I feel"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "yes that too" she walked into the room and put a hand onto Serena's head looking for the mysterious non-existence of a bump as Ilene told her lovingly "you are my child Serena and no matter how old you get, you will always be my baby and I will always worry about your safety"

Serena nodded her head knowing how over protective her parents could be telling her "I know mom, but really I'm fine, see no bump or anything"

Ilene continued feeing her head as she nodded her head telling her confused "yes I see that"

Serena shook her head as she tried to explain away the worried expression on her mother's face telling her "yeah, the ball must not have hit me as hard as I thought"

Ilene looked to Serena unsure of her explanation as she told her "alright, but you will tell me if you have any other strange occurrences"

Serena nodded her head telling her "yes I am sure it was just a onetime thing other than just a dull ache I feel fine"

Ilene looked to her uncertain as she questioned "did you take two aspirins"

Serena nodded her head telling her "yeah I did, right before my bath and it is actually making me feel kind of sleepy" as she stretched out her arms letting out a loud yawn

Ilene looked to her daughter not seeing anything different than her usual self as she reached over and kissed Serena on the forehead saying "alright, I will leave you be to get a good night sleep"

Serena smiled as she told her "good night mom"

Ilene turned to walk back to the door as she took one more look at her daughter and smiled telling her "good night dearest" as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Serena watched until the door was closed all the way as she turned back to look at her mirror and took one last look at her head seeing there really was no bump or anything as she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her bed, made sure her alarm clock was set for 6am the next morning. She pulled down her covers and lied down in bed stretching out feeling how exhausted her body really felt. She let out a loud yawn and pulled her covers up over herself resting her head back against the pillow closing her eyes.

"You can't keep running away like this, you are not showing the appropriate actions of a proper ruler" Serena opened her eyes hearing those words as she looked around wondering what was going on. She was just in her bedroom a second ago, but now she was some place else where a girl about her own age stood in front of her with raven black hair who seemed to be aggravated standing there with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer telling her "really Serenity, we spent the whole day looking for you?"

Serena looked to the strange girl in front of her as she shook her head asking "what is going on?"

Another girl with brown hair up in a ponytail came walking up from behind her as she walked over to the raven haired girl putting her hand on her shoulder telling her "you mustn't be too hard on her Rei. How would you feel finding out for the first time that you were supposed to be getting married to a stranger in only a few days"

Serena looked to both girls unsure where she was or who these people are, but they seemed to be speaking to her as she questioned trying to make any sense of this place asking them "who is getting married?"

Both girls looked to her puzzled and then to each other as the raven haired girl that the brunette called Rei shook her head disapproving, while the brunette turned to look back at her and responded "you are Serenity"

Serena laughed at the comment, but neither of them seemed to be laughing along with her she shook her head telling them "there must be some sort of mistake, you see my name is not Serenity and I don't belong here, this is all some kind of strange dream that I am having. I am in high school not getting married"

Rei shook her head as she told her "really Serenity Luna told us that you were acting strangely today, but we have known you too long and I am not going to fall for your crazy excuses. Come on we know you better than that we're your best friends after all"

Serena looked to the two girls in front of her that she had never seen before as she questioned "you are?"

The brunette looked to her shaking her head she told her "yeah serenity, you don't need to keep up the charade with us, cut the act you know you can tell us anything"

Serena looked to brunette seeing she seemed a bit calmer than the raven haired one she asked her "there is actually something I want to know"

The brunette looked to her glad to know she was dropping the act asking her "what is it?"

Serena looked around her, she knew she had to be stuck in that crazy dream again, but why and where was she as she looked and saw the large stone building nearby, much closer than it was earlier when she dreamt about it as she asked her "where am I? What is going on here?"

Both girls looked to each other perplexed as the brunette walked over to her and placed her hand up to her forehead as her mother did earlier asking "are you really feeling alright"

Serena looked to the strangers in front of her and the mysterious place she was in she shook her head telling her "right now, I am not really sure anymore" when she heard a voice behind her call out "Rei, Lita. Mina has been looking for you"

Serena turned around slowly recognizing the voice from before as she turned around slowly and saw the same black cat standing there on a large rock she jumped up startled yelling out "the cats back"

Rei and Lita both shared a strange look as Lita put a hand to her shoulder telling her calmly "of course she is here Serenity, Luna is your faithful advisor"

Serena looked to both girls in front of her shaking her head no. She could not start having a mental disorder not in high school telling them firmly "no, that is a cat. A talking cat but still"

Rei looked to her strangely, this was taking it a bit far even for Serenity as she questioned her "did you hit your head or something"

Serena looked to them knowing this was all some crazy dream probably brought on from hitting her head and taking those aspirins before bed. She nodded her head feeling calmer saying to them and herself "yeah I did. I hit my head today, that's it. This is all some sort of really strange dream that I just need to wake up from" she closed her eyes covering them with her hands, took a deep breath and repeated to herself calmly "there are no talking cats, there are no talking cats" she let out the breath she held and removed her hands from her eyes slowly and looked in front of her and saw there were now two of them, there was a white cat sitting there also next to the black one as it spoke asking "what's wrong with Serenity" she screamed out loud "now there's two of them"

Luna looked over to Artemis concerned she told him "she is definitely not acting herself today perhaps we should consult a doctor" Artemis nodded his head seeing the worried look on Serenity's face he told Luna "yes, well her mother is looking to speak with her right away in regards to her earlier actions"

Luna nodded her head expecting as much as she looked to Serenity seeing the scared look on her face she told him "perhaps right now is not the best time. The princess does not seem to be herself today"

Serena looked over to the talking cats hearing what they said as she asked "princess?"

Rei and Lita looked to her seeing the confusion in her eyes as Lita nodded her head telling her kindly "maybe Luna's right, you should go lie down Serenity"

Serena looked to the cats and back to the two girls beside her as she silently questioned "princess who?" then nodded her head asking "can someone please answer one question for me?"

Luna looked to her with a worried expression asking "certainly, what is it you wish to know princess?"

Serena looked to the talking cat that addressed her as a princess. She had crazy dreams before, but never anything this realistic she shook her head asking them "can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

The cats looked to each other with the same concerned expression as the white one looked back at her and opened his mouth to start to speak, but all she could hear was a loud beeping sound as Serena opened her eyes and looked around seeing that she was in her room again lying on her bed as she heard her mother's voice calling out from the hallway "it is time to get up Serena"

Serena sat up on her bed slowly looking around realizing she really was in her own room again with her mother now standing in her doorway looking at her annoyed telling her "how long are you going to let that alarm go off before you get out of bed. It is time to get up and ready for school before you miss the bus"

She looked over beside her bed seeing that her alarm clock now read 6:10am with the alarm still going off, she reached over and turned it off then turned around and looked out the window seeing the sun high in the sky she questioned "its morning"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "yes of course it is. Now hurry up and get dressed and come downstairs to eat breakfast before you miss the bus"

Serena sat there on the bed for a second longer trying to figure it all out as she heard her mother telling her "the bus" she nodded her head and slowly stood up from her bed and looked around her room and under her bed as her mother stood in the doorway watching her strange actions asking "Serena are you sure you are feeling alright"

Serena looked back at her mother as she took a deep breath telling herself "it was just another strange dream"

Her mother looked to her concerned asking "another dream, you aren't seeing the talking cat again are you?"

Serena looked seeing her mother's worried expression and shook her head telling her "no, of course not everything is fine just a dream"

Ilene looked to her unsure, but would take her at her word for now as she nodded her head telling her "alright, if you say so go get ready for school"

Serena nodded her head with a smile telling her "right away" as she waited for her mother to walk out of her room closing the door behind her. She let out the deep breath she was holding and shook her head telling herself "it was only a dream, there is no such thing as talking cats" and looked under her bed once more just to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you for following along with this story. I am glad to see that you are enjoying it so far and would love to hear more of your thoughts and reviews so please let me know what you think and thanks for reading and exploring a different take on a familiar story with me. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena walked around the halls of her school in a daze letting out a loud yawn as she walked right past her locker and into a garbage can. She stopped realizing she was sleep walking and turned back around to see she had walked right past her locker and looked around quickly to see if anyone noticed her fumble, but everyone else seemed busy with their own comings and goings to notice as she quickly walked back to her locker and put in the combination.

She opened her locker door and through her book bag down on the bottom of the locker not finding the strength to even hang it up on the hooks where it belonged as she turned and looked at the small mirror she kept on her locker door and saw she had dark circles under her eyes as she wiped some of the sleep from her eyes and repeated for the tenth time that morning "must stay awake" as she let out another deep yawn

Her friend Molly came walking up behind her as she tapped her on the shoulder and Serena quickly jumped and turned around to see her best friend from grade school looking at her like she had grown a second head asking "are you alright"

Seren looked to her knowing they kept no secrets from each other and nodded her head telling her "yeah sure why wouldn't I be?"

Molly leaned back against the other locker shaking her head telling her "well I just saw you practically take a header over the garbage can just now"

Serena lowered her head behind her locker as she turned five shades of red asking "did anyone else see"

Molly shook her head telling her "no I think you're okay everyone seems more interested in the bad haircut Tracey got"

Serena let out a sigh of relief as she closed her locker door and let out a deep breath telling her "good"

Molly looked to her friend seeing she didn't seem like her usual carefree self asking "are you alright, you don't seem like yourself today"

Serena shook her head telling her "no, I didn't sleep well last night. I keep having the strangest dream"

Molly nodded her head excepting her answer as she told her "well we better be going to class before Ms. Wilkes turns into your nightmare. You know how she feels about people walking in late to her class"

Serena nodded her head knowing very well after being tardy man times she told her "right" and walked with molly down the hall as Molly looked to her asking "did you remember your essay today"

Serena stopped frozen in her tracks she told her panicked "I left it in my bag back at my locker"

Molly looked to her shaking her head she told her "you better hurry back to get it, coming in late is one thing also being unprepared is much worse"

Serena nodded her head telling Molly "cover for me tell Ms. Wilkes I will be right there. I just have to get my essay" as she quickly ran back to her locker not waiting for Molly's reply.

Serena rushed to put the combination on the lock and ended up putting it in wrong, but by the second try she got the locker open as she quickly rustled through the papers in her bag and then pulled out the essay as she held it up and proudly announced to no one "I got it" as she heard the bell ring signaling that she was late to class.

She shook her head knowing she was late to class and once again would be in for another lecture from Ms. Wilkes about taking her schooling more seriously. She let out a sigh telling herself "late again" expecting it to be followed by detention as she held the paper in her hand glad she at least had this much as she slammed the locker door shut and raced down the hall to her class while a janitor stood by the stairs seeing her rush along while he wiped the floor down with his mop he called out to her "no running"

Serena nodded her head she knew she was running late and did not want to end up having to stay after for every class again. She ignored the janitors warning as she went to quickly rush up the stairs to her classroom not realizing that the stairs were wet also and her foot slipped out from underneath her and she fell back to the ground hitting her head on the slippery floor below.

She sat back up slowly as she rubbed the back of her head adjusting her blurred vision she heard from beside her "are you alright"

She nodded her head as her vision began to return to normal or so she thought as she looked around seeing she was no longer at her school. She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her head wondering how hard she hit her head she looked around the room seeing she was sitting in some sort of bedroom on a large canopy bed with flowing white curtains she shook her head telling herself "maybe, I'm not completely certain anymore"

A woman wearing a long flowing white satin gown came walking over. She had a regal presence and the most beautiful fairest skin she had ever seen with silvery hair as she took a seat beside her on the bed with a concerned look on her face stating "Luna has mentioned to me that you are not acting yourself today. You maybe ill"

Serena looked to the strange woman sitting next to her recognizing the name Luna from her last dream and knew she was back in that place again she slowly nodded her head telling the woman truthfully "I am not feeling like myself lately either"

The woman nodded her head as she gently patted her hand she told her "Serenity if this is about what happened earlier?"

Serena looked to her confused she didn't know anything about what happened earlier or why she was here, where ever here is. She stood up from the bed and looked around the pristine room seeing everything was placed in its perfect spot unlike her own bedroom that she had clothes and her manga's thrown around she turned to the silver haired woman telling her "no I am rather certain this has nothing to do with that"

The woman nodded her head as she stood up from the bed and walked over to her shaking her head with a disapproving look she told her "I know you are not happy with the alliance between the two kingdoms, but you must understand dearest this alliance will protect our people and keep us from going to war by doing so will save countless number of lives"

Serena looked to her shocked before the only thing she had to worry about was handing in her homework and now she is being asked to stop a war as she rubbed the side of her head telling herself "I must have hit my head a lot harder than I thought"

The silver haired woman looked to her as she let out a deep breath she questioned "when will you understand the importance of our position and be the proper monarch I am raising you to be. What I am asking of you Serenity is to be a good leader to our people and in doing so will mean putting aside your own feelings of what you want. To be what you must what you were born to be, a leader for your people and put the good of the many over yourself"

Serena looked to the woman who was standing in front of her telling her to put her own happiness aside to improve the lives of many. The hardest decision she ever had to make was what was for breakfast and this woman stands here expecting whoever this Serenity girl is to give up everything all her hopes and dreams as she shook her head trying to understand all of this she looked to the woman asking her "who is Serenity"

The woman looked to her shaking her head sadly she told her "why would you ask such a question? You always are, I understand sometimes it feels that you can lose yourself with all of the royal protocol that we must follow, but Serenity you are my daughter and one day our people will look to you for leadership and guidance"

Serena looked to the woman as she questioned "daughter?"

The woman let out a sigh as she came over and gave her a small hug telling her "yes of course you know that you are and will always be the most important thing in my life Serenity"

Serena shook her head looking up at the woman she never met trying to figure out how this woman could be her mother she told her "right now none of this makes any sense to me. I just wish I knew why this is all happening to me"

The woman walked over to her as she shook her head telling her "nothing is happening to you, you hardly have even given the prince a chance, perhaps if you take the time and get to know him better"

Serena looked to her as she shook her head telling her "no, no to all of it. I am not some princess. I am a teenager in high school, I am not here to stop a war. I just want to pass my classes and see my friends"

The woman was taken back by her comment she told her "Luna said you were not acting yourself today, perhaps you should go lie down for a while and I will contact a doctor"

Serena shook her head as she told the woman adamantly "no I don't need to lie down what I need are answers. What is going on why am I here?"

The silver haired woman looked to her confused as she asked "what kind of answers?"

Serena looked to her as she shook her head angry and frustrated she questioned her "why am I here? Why does everyone believe I am some princess named Serenity?"

The woman shook her head sternly telling her "this is not funny any longer Serenity your game is over, stop this crazy talk at once"

Serena shook her head she told her "believe me I am not playing a game and if it is some kind of game I want it to be over"

The woman looked to her as she tried to see if there was any part of her that was not telling the truth or if she was really uncertain of her who she is as she looked to her sadly telling her "you are princess serenity the third my daughter and the next future queen of the white kingdom"

Serena looked to her with her mouth dropping open as she shook her head telling her "that's not possible"

Queen serenity looked to her as she shook her head worried asking "what is not possible?"

Serena looked to her shaking her head telling her "all of this for me to be a princess for you to be my mother. It's not real"

Queen Serenity was taken back by her comment as she told her seriously "Serenity why would you say such a thing"

Serena looked to her shaking her head she told her "because all of this is just a bad dream, any moment now I will wake up from all of this and be back in high school late to Ms. Wilkes class"

Queen Serenity looked to her daughter she shook her head questioning "who is Ms. Wilkes?" as she watched her daughter start jumping up and down and down in place telling herself "ok time to wake up, anytime now wake up"

Queen serenity looked to her daughter watching her grabbing onto her own face and shaking it yelling out "wake up" as she shook her head telling her "I think we should get you a doctor right away"

Serena stopped her actions and looked to the woman realizing she couldn't wake herself up from these dreams. If you could still call it a dream she nodded her head saying "yes, I think I am losing my mind"

Queen serenity walked over to her and put her hand up to her forehead for a fever as her own mother did last evening. She looked down at Serena with a worried expression and told her calmly "perhaps it would be best if you came and sat down for a time. I will have something sent up to your room for you to eat"

Serena looked to her shaking her head she didn't want food she wanted to get back to her own life. She crossed her arms as she did when she was a small child and wouldn't get her way she told her "I am not hungry right now"

The queen looked to her worried trying to figure out the reason for the delusions in her head she told her "still I think you should eat something. Did you have your morning meal today?"

Serena looked over to her shaking her head knowing whatever was going on with her had nothing to do with food as she through her hands up in the air telling her "same as ever other day"

The queen looked to her with a worried expression telling her "perhaps all of this stress is weighing more heavily on you than I expected. Why don't you take it easy for today and rest? I will come back to check on you again later"

Serena nodded her head wondering if maybe she was right that these dreams she's having has to do with stress, but why as she started to replay the morning over in her head when she heard a man's voice from behind her saying "you shouldn't have gone running in the halls"

Serena looked up to the queen shaking her head asking "what did you say?" but the queen was no longer there instead the school principal sat beside her with her head turned to the side arguing with the janitor standing in front saying to him loudly "now is not the time. You should not have been washing the floors during school hours anyhow, this is how accidents happen"

Serena blinked her eyes seeing that she was back in her school lying on the cold ground as she quickly sat up, she felt Mrs. Campbell's hand take her arm telling her kindly "take it easy you had a bad fall you should stay put until the school nurse comes to check on you"

Serena ignored her warning as she quickly stood up from the ground and went to stand up against the lockers across from them shaking her head looking around seeing she was back in the hallway of her school as she reached back to feel the back of her head, but once again felt no bumps or bruises as she looked in front of her seeing Mrs. Campbell and Angelo the janitor both standing there watching her with bewildered looks on their faces she shook her head telling them "I finished my essay for Ms. Wilkes class"

Mrs. Campbell nodded her head seeing the frightened girl standing in front of her saying "that is very good dear, but seeing as how you took a nasty fall I am sure that Ms. Wilkes will excuse you from class while you go to see the nurse"

Serena shook her head telling her "no, she said that I'm under a lot of stress. I'm not stressed I finished my assignment"

The janitor looked over to Ms. Campbell as he shook his head asking Serena "who said?"

Serena looked to him as she replied quickly "the queen"

Mrs. Campbell was taken back by her answer. She nodded her head concerned telling Serena "I think you may have hit your head harder than I thought, perhaps we should contact your mother and have her take you to see a doctor"

Serena remembered how her mother reacted after finding out about the talking cats as she took a deep breath and shook her head telling her "no, I am fine now"

Mrs. Campbell looked to her seeing the quick change from the frightened girl who just stood in front of her just a second ago to the calm and collected girl in front of her now. She shook her head telling her "Serena I think I should at least call your parents and let them know you fell and hit your head"

Serena looked to her shaking her head telling her "no, please don't. I don't want to worry her everything is fine now"

Mrs. Campbell looked to her shaking her head telling her "Serena are you sure a moment ago you did not seem yourself"

Serena looked to the principal she certainly had that much right, but shook her head telling her "yeah I'm fine" as she took a deep breath telling her "I am going to go to the restroom and wash up and then head up to class"

Mrs. Campbell shook her head telling her "I think it would be better that you at least go to the nurse and have her take a look at you"

Serena gave her a plastered on smile as she shook her head telling her "no need" and walked away from the janitor and the principal calmly as she started up the stairs telling herself quietly "my name is Serena not Serenity" as the janitor turned to the principal telling her "that girl is not right in the head"

Mrs. Campbell stood watching Serena walk up the stairs as she nodded her head telling him "I think I will place a call into her parents anyway just to be on the safe side"

Angelo nodded his head as he grabbed his mop telling her "might not be such a bad idea" as Serena continued walking up the stairs telling herself quietly "I am Serena"


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers that are following along with this story I am glad to see that you are getting intrigued and starting to question also if this is all in her head or if it could be more. Please continue to come back to read more and explore this new fantasy world each week. Always a big thank you for sending your thoughts and reviews and also any new readers who are following or favorite the story always glad to have new readers along for the journey. To all my readers I love to hear from all of you so please keep the reviews coming. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena walked in the door from school and went straight to the couch dropping her book bag down onto the floor before sitting back on the couch relaxing with her head back when her mother came walking into the room and went right up to her without a hello or how was school and put her hand up to Serena's forehead asking "are you alright? Do you feel dizzy?"

Serena brushed her mother's hand away looking up at her curiously asking "I'm fine mom, why wouldn't I be?"

Ilene stepped back looking at her daughter trying to see any difference in her complexion she told her "your principal called me and said that you slipped on the floor today and hit your head again"

Serena sat up on the couch biting her lower lip nervously knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the truth of what happened any longer then shook her head telling her mother " I just tripped it was nothing"

Ilene shook her head disagreeing as she folded her arms one over the other telling her "she also mentioned that she wanted to take you to the school nurse, but you refused"

Serena stood up from the couch she wanted to explain, but didn't know how to tell her mother what was happening to her or why so she took a deep breath and shook her head telling her "I was fine no need to draw a lot of attention to it"

Ilene shook her head concerned knowing better she told her "this is twice in two days that you fell and hit your head Serena. I am worried about you. I think maybe we should contact a doctor"

Serena looked to her mother with wide eyes at the thought of having to see a doctor, that's all she needed is to explain to a doctor that she keeps waking up in some fantasy world where she is a princess and her kingdom is about to go to war. She would be called crazy for sure and placed in a padded room somewhere. She knew no one could ever find out about any of this, she shook her head and told her "no, no need for a doctor"

Ilene stood with her arms crossed in front of her shaking her head saying "I don't know the principal also said you were saying some pretty strange things again"

Serena bit down on her lower lip remembering the dream she had earlier when she met the other woman who called herself her mother and then started to laugh aloud as her mother looked to her strangely she told her "I was only kidding around if you saw the looks on their faces, really mom I'm fine, but if it makes you feel better I promise if I have any more black outs I will call the doctor myself"

Ilene looked to her trying to judge if what Serena told her was true and shook her head saying "I'm not so sure"

Serena looked to her mother nervously knowing she could always tell when she wasn't being truthful. She smiled as she walked towards the kitchen telling her "really mom I'm fine I am just going to go get something to eat, maybe a light snack. I am sure that was probably the reason for blacking out before I didn't eat properly"

Ilene looked to her knowing she had eaten before she left for school and it was unlike Serena to skip over meals she asked her "Didn't you eat your lunch earlier?"

Serena went to open the refrigerator door trying to hide behind it to avoid answering her mother's question she told her "I know you worry about what is best for me mom, but really there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine"

Ilene knew Serena did not answer her question, but nodded her head anyway and walked into the kitchen telling her "alright if you believe this had to do with your not eating properly go sit down and I will make you a sandwich"

Serena nodded her head glad to see at least her mother believed that much of her excuse and went to sit down at the table she looked up to her mother with a smile asking "with the crust cut off"

Ilene looked to her daughter with a smile seeing she did appear to be just the same Serena she told her "of course don't I always"

Serena nodded her head happily glad to be in her kitchen, in her home, with her mother, shook her head telling herself "it is only a dream after all"

Ilene turned around and looked to Serena shaking her head asking "what was that you said dear"

Serena looked to her mother knowing she spoke to loudly she shook her head telling her "nothing mother I just was thinking aloud of how much you do for all of us every day. I really appreciate you and I don't think I say that enough"

Ilene looked to Serena surprised by her statement she nodded her head telling her "well thank you dear" and went back to preparing her sandwich as Serena let out the breath she held.

Serena sat in front of the TV as she let out a loud yawn knowing she was feeling tired as she kept flipping channels trying to find something to spark her interest, but there was nothing on just the same old shows that played over and over again as she let out another yawn trying to focus on something to keep her awake and looked across the room seeing her school bag and stood up and grabbed her text book and started to study trying to keep her attention.

Ken sat in the room with her as he lowered the newspaper he was reading and looked to his daughter questioning "getting started with your homework already are you"

Serena turned back to her father surprised by his comment and told him "yes I really want to do well with my classes this year"

Ken nodded his head in approval told her proudly "that is very good to hear Serena keep up the good work" as he looked up and saw Ilene standing in the doorway shaking her head telling him "please see me in the other room"

Ken put down his paper as he stood up and followed his wife into the kitchen asking her tiredly "what is it I did this time"

Ilene gave Ken a knowing look and shook her head telling him "this isn't about you, Serena fell and hit her head again in school today"

Ken looked to her concerned as he asked "is she alright?"

Ilene nodded her head she told him "yes physically she is fine, but I am worried this is the second time she has blacked out this week and"

Ken looked to her questioning "and what"

Ilene was about to respond when Sam came running into the kitchen in a hurry calling out "mom, dad"

Ilene and Ken turned their attention to Sam asking "what is it Sam?"

Sam looked to them shaking his head worried telling them "I think there is something wrong with Serena"

Ilene looked to him panicked she asked "wrong, what has something happened?"

Sam nodded his head telling her calmly "yeah she is actually doing her homework for a change"

Ken looked to Sam shaking his head sternly telling him "Sam this is no time for games your mother and I were talking about something serious"

Sam looked to them both with a shrug of his shoulders saying "I am too, when have you ever known Serena to do her homework without someone else telling her to"

Ilene looked to Sam and gave him a pat on the head telling him with her motherly voice "well you should be doing your homework also"

Sam let out a groan as he complained "do I have too" Ken nodded his head telling him "yes now go do it"

Sam slowly walked out of the room grumbling and Ilene turned back to Ken telling him "he's right though, that was what I was going to tell you. Serena is not acting like herself"

Ken thought about it for a moment rubbing his chin he told her "alright for now we'll keep an eye on her over the next few days for any unusual behavior and we will see what happens okay"

Ilene looked to him nodding her head saying "alright, but I am concerned she said something earlier out of the blue about how much she appreciates all that I do around here"

Ken looked to her shaking his head telling her "that is not such a bad thing"

Ilene looked to him as she let out a small sigh and nodded her head saying "no it's not, but when have you ever known Serena to say so"

Ken thought about it for a moment and started to grow concerned himself telling her "we'll keep an eye on her"

Serena looked down at her history book in front of her reading the text over again shaking her head back and forth telling herself "must stay awake". She wiped the sleep from her eyes with both hands saying again "you cannot fall asleep now Serena you must stay awake"

She pointed down to the words in the history book trying to follow along as she let out a loud yawn and blinked her eyes twice. She shook her head again telling herself "I'm awake" and looked back down at the text and read along further about World War 1

She began to let the book droop in front of her as her hand reached down grabbing onto it tighter. She let out a deep yawn as the words on the page began to blur together and her eye lids got really heavy. She leaned up against the arm rest of the couch holding the book in front of her as her head tilted to the side she heard a voice tell her "well I didn't know that this hall was occupied"

She opened her eyes realizing she had fallen asleep and looked up to see the bluest most handsome eyes she had ever seen as blue and deep as the ocean, she lost her wits in those eyes only replying back "uh huh"

He looked to the girl in front of him with her mouth agape looking his way and tried to hold back his laughter he shook his head saying "I just came out here to try to clear my head for a few minutes, but if I am intruding on you I can"

Serena shook her head as she took in the full gorgeous man in front of her. She knew it had to be the dream again because there was no way she has seen a man this handsome before in her entire life, standing right in front of her with his dreamy blue eyes and strong muscles and perfect jet black hair. She quickly realized she was starring right at him and turned away with redness in her cheeks telling him "no that is not necessary, it's a long hallway"

He turned back around seeing her blushing and looked at her with a smile of his own he told her "so it is"

Serena looked to him not minding being in this dream right now if she could find out more about Mr. gorgeous she asked him "so what brings you here all by yourself"

He looked to her strangely not sure about this girl in front of him he shook his head telling her "I needed some space to think about things. How about you?"

Serena looked to him knowing there was no way possible to explain why she was here even though she wished she knew the answer herself, instead she shrugged her shoulders telling him "honestly I am not sure"

He smiled hearing probably the most truthful answer he's heard since arriving to this kingdom and leaned up against the railing with his arms crossed he looked to her asking "alright, well does this confused girl have a name I may call her"

Serena smiled at him getting lost in those blue eyes of his and replied telling him "my names Serena"

He looked at her with a simple grin as though he found out some great secret he told her "Serena huh?"

She looked to him knowing that she probably should have called herself Serenity and shook her head trying to cover her error telling him "well that is I'm actually known here as Serenity, but I also go by"

The man looked to her as he let out a small chuckle and nodded his head telling her "I see, well I prefer to call you Serena"

She looked at him standing there with the sides of his mouth slightly turned up in a smile. He was certainly unlike the others she met here and a little mysterious, but to him she must be also not having any idea why she was here at all. She looked back at him with a similar stance he took crossing her arms leaning up against the railing asking "do you have a name to go with that handsome body of yours"

He looked over at her surprised and then began to laugh aloud. Serena covered her mouth unable to believe she actually said that him he told her "my name is Endymion"

Serena looked down to the ground finding it very interesting, feeling completely embarrassed for opening her mouth and ready to find a hole to crawl into she shook her head telling him apologetically "I am so sorry for everything that has come out of my mouth so far. I don't know what has come over me. I don't usually say things like this"

Endymion looked to her finding the truth in her words refreshing and smiled telling her "do not apologize. I am actually enjoying your company"

She looked up at him surprised by his answer shaking her head asking "you do?"

He nodded his head leaning back telling her "yes it is a real pleasure not just hearing the pleasantries that I receive all the time, most of which are fake. Half the time I don't know who is being real and who is secretly planning to stab me in the back. So what do you think Serena?"

She looked to him surprised by his question and covered her mouth shaking her head not understanding why anyone would want to hurt him she told him sadly "that's terrible"

Endymion shrugged his head to the side and gave her one of his debonair smiles he told her "such is my life"

Serena looked to the man standing in front of her shaking her head wondering what kind of place this is. There are wars going on and people trying to kill others for what reason she looked to him questioning "why? You seem so kind"

Endymion looked to her keeping on his cool, facade he had and shrugged his shoulders telling her "everything is not always the way it seems Serena"

Her smile lowered for a moment looking to the stranger in front of her realizing, she really didn't know much about him other than his name. She looked to see Endymion standing there calmly, unafraid and shook her head realizing she is the stranger in this land and he has been nothing but nice and polite to her she smiled back telling him "well let's just say that things for me, well I haven't had the easiest of adjustments either"

Endymion looked over to her with a raised eyebrow showing real interest in her asking "oh and why is that?"

Serena looked to him and felt for whatever reason maybe the reason why she keeps getting brought here was so they could help each other. She nodded her head and took a deep breath she told him "it sounds crazy, but you see every time I close my eyes and go to sleep I…"

"Serenity" She stopped explaining and turned around hearing other voices coming up from behind them in a hurry. She didn't recognize the other girls running her way, but they knew her or rather Serenity and turned back to Endymion who did not seem surprised to see the new comers coming their way. She shut her mouth thinking it best to stay quiet for now as a girl with blonde hair wearing a large red bow and a girl with short blue hair came rushing over to them as the blonde called out "what are you doing out here with him?" while pointing towards Endymion

Endymion looked to Serena with a smirk and shook his head telling her "I supposed our time is up, they are calling on you now?"

Serena looked to him disappointed that they were interrupted and he appeared to be leaving she shrugged her shoulders telling him "yeah I guess so"

Endymion looked to see the other girls taking there places standing beside there princess with matching grave expressions he shook his head telling her "I think I have over stayed" as he bowed his head to the girls saying "ladies" and then smiled up at Serena he told her with a wink of his eye "Serenity as always it has been a pleasure" and he bowed his head with a little grin then turned and walked away down the hall.

Serena watched Endymion walk away feeling a longing to want to be with him longer as she sighed deeply disappointed telling herself "he is so…." but her thoughts were interrupted by the girl with blonde hair again as she shook her head asking her "Serenity what were you doing with him?"

Serena looked to the girl frustrated as she sighed hearing someone else calling her Serenity and then realized what was being asked of her and shook her head confused questioning back "what are you talking about?"

The girl with the blue hair looked to her strangely shaking her head telling her "Serenity you know better than anyone not to be alone with him. He didn't do anything to you before we got here did he?"

Serena looked to the blue girl confused about why she would ask such a question and remembered Endymion telling her he couldn't trust anyone. She let out a sigh understanding now how he felt and shook her head telling the blue haired girl "no we just were talking. Why would you ask me this?"

The blonde girl looked to her as she shook her head telling her as though it should be obvious "because it's Endymion"

Serena nodded her head angrily telling her "yeah that's him so what?"

The blue haired girl looked to the blonde clearly confused by Serena's response or lack thereof and shook her head turning back to Serena stating again "Serenity that was Endymion"

Serena nodded her head frustrated hearing how they spoke of him she put her hands on her hips telling her "yeah I know it was" as the blonde and the blue haired girl looked to each other than the blonde nodded her head saying aloud "Rei told us you were acting differently today"

The blue haired girl nodded her head in agreement and looked to Serena shaking her head reminding her "Endymion, as in your families' sworn enemy" as the blonde haired girl added in "also the man who is trying to take over your kingdom"

Serena turned to look at both of them finding their words hard to believe feeling like she had been punched in the gut. She shook her head feeling more confused than ever before asking them "he's my enemy"

The blonde looked to her seeing her hands shaking and she seemed to be growing very pale by the second asking her "are you feeling alright?"

Serena nodded her head not sure of how she should be feeling anymore, but wanting to go home away from this place, this was no dream.

The blue haired girl looked to Serena shaking her head saying "Mina's right you don't look well perhaps you should sit"

Serena nodded her head feeling that she could use a seat before her knees gave out below her she sighed looking down to the marble floor where he had just stood and listened to her. She felt more comfortable in his presence then she has her whole time in this crazy place as she heard her father's voice behind her asking "working hard on your homework?"

She looked up surprised to see she was back in her own living room again sitting on the couch with her book spread out in front of her as she saw her parents standing in front of her she looked up to both of them asking "what was that?"

Her father looked to her as he repeated asking "are you still working on your homework?"

Serena looked down seeing the book still on her lap from earlier and nodded her head knowing she was back home, but was unable to let it all go as she heard her mother asking "are you alright dear you don't seem yourself tonight"

Serena looked to her mother still feeling a little light headed and shook her head telling her "actually mom I have felt a bit out of place today. Maybe I am coming down with a cold or something after all"

Ilene nodded her head and leaned down feeling her forehead again telling her "you don't have a fever, but if you think you are getting sick, perhaps you should go upstairs and get some rest"

Serena sat up on the couch abruptly as she replied back sharply calling out "no"

Ilene and Ken looked to each other concerned by Serena's sudden actions as Serena looked between her parents seeing there matching expressions and shook her head more calmly telling them "what I mean is I just have so much school work to finish. I would rather stay down here and study"

Ilene and Ken looked to each other knowing once again their daughter was not acting her usual self Ilene replied telling her "alright Serena if that is what you want, but if you need anything we are right over here and you can come to us anytime"

Serena looked to both her parents and knew that she could never tell them this as she nodded her head telling her "I know mom and I will"


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note today to say thanks to all who are following along with the story I hope you are enjoying it so far and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, never did never will thank you!

Ilene woke up from a peaceful slumber hearing a loud noise coming from downstairs. She turned over and nudged her husband Ken awake from his snoring as he turned over looking to her Ilene annoyed asking her "what is it?"

Ilene sat up in the dark room and looked around worried telling him nervously "I heard a noise come from downstairs"

Ken sat up in bed and listened for a moment, but everything remained quiet as he shook his head telling her "it was probably just a tree branch or something outside, go back to sleep"

Ilene looked to him knowing what she heard did not come from outside as she watched Ken rollback over laying his head down on the pillow. She listened for a moment but no longer head anymore noises she lied her head back accepting that what Ken said was true. She closed her eyes, but then heard the noise again as she nudged Ken awake telling him panicked "I heard it again"

Ken didn't bother to sit up or move his head off the pillow he shook his head telling her "it was nothing go back to sleep"

Ilene did not feel so calm, she sat up in bed placing her feet down to the floor telling Kens hibernating self "I am going to go investigate"

Ken nodded his head telling her "alright honey just check to make sure I double locked the back door while you're up okay"

Ilene looked to him lying there comfortable, shaking her head she told him "some protector you are" as she placed her slippers onto her feet and walked out of the bedroom, down the hall towards the staircase where she slowly walked down one step at a time and then did see something a light coming from the living room. It looked to be the glow from the television screen.

She walked down the rest of the steps into the living room finding Serena sitting on the floor in front of the TV holding a can of soda in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other while she sat watching a horror movie on TV as Ilene walked in the room standing in front of the TV looking at her zombie of a daughter asking her "what are you still doing up this late, tomorrow is a school day"

Serena let out a little sigh knowing her mother would never understand, she barely understood all of this herself, but knew now there was no escaping other than not going back to sleep. She took another sip of her soda and looked up to her mother telling her "I know mother I can't go to sleep"

Ilene looked to Serena seeing the small pile of junk food wrappers beside her unsure how much she had eaten this evening telling her "I am not surprised with the amount of caffeine and sugar you are taking before bed"

Serena looked to her mother shaking her head knowing she would have a hard time explaining she told her "no it's not that"

Ilene turned to see the TV program she was watching and saw a young woman being torn apart by a pack of wild animals on the TV screen and turned back to Serena shaking her head telling her "you should not be watching this right before you go to bed you will end up with nightmares"

Serena started to laugh as she looked to her mother shaking her head telling her "if only that were true"

Ilene looked to Serena knowing she was not being truthful about something asking her "is everything alright"

Serena looked past her to the television shaking her head trying to keep everything light and normal telling her "sure all good"

Irene nodded her head, but still felt in the pit of her stomach there was something more, but shook the thought away for tonight knowing Serena was safe in her own home telling her "well you still have school in the morning. Now come along turn off the television and go upstairs to bed for tonight"

Serena looked to her mother hoping to stall a little longer she shook her head telling her "I don't want to go to bed yet mother, please a few more minutes"

Ilene looked to Serena shaking her head telling her "it is late enough already and you will be impossible to wake up as it is in the morning. Now go upstairs and try to get a few hours of sleep, otherwise you will be too tired to function tomorrow" and walked over and turned off the TV manually

Serena slowly stood up knowing getting to sleep would not be the problem, but dreaming is as she took another long drink of her soda when Ilene put out her hand out telling her "give it here"

Serena looked to her mother shaking her head telling her "I am very thirsty"

Ilene shook her head telling her "that stuff will end up giving you a stomach ache right before bed, no more of that"

Serena looked seeing the no argument look in her mother's eyes and handed her the soda and candy bar as Ilene gave her a quick kiss on the forehead telling her "sleep well dearest"

Serena nodded her head wishing that could be the case, but knowing now that it would be impossible as she slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom

She closed her bedroom door and went to sit down on her bed in the dark room. Her body was exhausted and wanted to succumb to the late hour, but she had to find another way to keep herself awake so not to go back to that world again where everything seemed backwards.

She lied down on her dark bed and starred up at the ceiling and started to sing to herself "one thousand nine hundred and ninety nine beers on the wall, one thousand nine hundred ninety nine beers on the wall take one down and pass it around one thousand nine hundred and ninety eights beers on the wall"

She sang down to one thousand nine hundred sixty four beers on the…"serenity are you ready yet there all waiting for you downstairs"

Serena rested her head back on the frilly pillow and looked around with a sigh knowing she was back in the room with the white curtains on the bed. She put her hands up on her head frustrated that she let herself fall back asleep and called out "damn" as she wiped her face when she heard a knock on the door again more loudly this time asking her "Serenity are you alright in there"

She stood up from the bed and slowly walked up to the door, opening it and saw the black cat she knew to be called Luna came walking in as she stood back letting her enter feeling unsure how she should be speaking to a cat she shook her head asking "what was that?"

Luna went over and jumped up onto her bed as she looked to her with a disapproving look saying "your mother and your guardians are all downstairs waiting for your arrival"

Serena looked to her puzzled as she questioned "my arrival, arrival for what?"

Luna let out a sigh as she shook her head telling her young charge "I know you have not been yourself lately, but it is not like you to forget such an important moment"

Serena gave off a nervous giggle as she shook her head saying "no, of course not how could I forget something so important"

Luna nodded her head expecting Serenity was acting more herself she told her "your mother and the others are waiting for you down in the thrown room. I do expect things to take on a more pleasant tone this time seeing as the prince and his party have traveled a long way to meet with you again"

Serena grew a little excited thinking of her last meeting with Endymion and the possibility of seeing him once again as she looked to Luna asking hopefully "Prince Endymion is here"

Luna looked to Serenity surprised at her question and shook her head telling her "Serenity why would you bring up that name. It is bad enough that your mother insisted on inviting him here for the festivities, but you are to have nothing to do with him, he is dangerous and should not be trusted"

Serena looked to Luna and shook her head telling her "I do not believe that is true at all"

Luna was taken back by her statement she told her "Endymion and his followers are trying to take over your kingdom have you forgotten this"

Serena looked to Luna remembering the other similar conversation she had she told her "I have not forgotten Luna, but have you or anyone else actually spoken to him of this alliance. Do we actually know what his true purpose is, maybe all he is just misunderstood"

Luna shook her head adamantly telling her "his people only understand one thing and that is violence which is why they never joined the allegiance In the first place. Once you are married the two kingdoms joined as one will form a stronger allegiance between our two countries then has ever been before and the dark kingdom led by Endymion will no longer be able to take control"

Serena took a deep breath of the reminder of the queen saying something else to her regarding the very same thing her betrothment to stop a war from coming as she looked to the cat asking "well this man that I am to marry is he at least good looking"

Luna looked to her surprised by her question she shook her head telling her "you are a princess what you do reflects on this kingdom and the good of your people. His looks should have no bearing on what you will be accomplishing"

Serena took a deep breath thinking of Endymion's raven locks and deep blue eyes she shook her head and told Luna "so I guess that's a no"

Luna was surprised by Serenity's unusual comments and looked to her shaking her head she told her "you speak as though you never met the man before, when I understand on your last meeting you spoke rather forcefully of your thoughts on this wedding"

Serena nodded her head glad to know whoever this Serenity is she was not just going along with all of this she shook her head telling Luna "so for the good of the world. I am to give up any chance of actually marrying for love"

Luna looked to her seeing more of the Serenity she knew and shook her head telling her "you are a princess it is what is expected of you"

Serena sighed knowing there was much more to being a princess then she ever thought she told her "of all the daydreams I use to have growing up to be a princess one day, live in a big castle with servants and maybe a handsome prince. I never dreamed it would all be like this. It's a good thing when I wake up this nightmare will be over and I can make my own choices"

Luna looked to her confused shaking her head asking "wake up, what you are talking about?"

Serena shook her head knowing no one would believe her anyway she told her "nothing, nothing at all"

Luna nodded her head silently hoping this would be the end of the crazy talk Serenity has spoken of lately and told her "well then come along the others are waiting for your arrival"

Serena nodded her head as she started to follow Luna out of the room when she felt an invisible pull at her arm, trying to pull her back so she couldn't walk any further ahead she called out "Luna, Luna wait I can't go an further"

She pushed herself free from the invisible hold and then looked up seeing her mother standing next to her bed shaking her shoulder she looked up to her asking "mom what happened?"

Ilene looked to her shaking her head telling her "what I expected you over slept again and missed the bus hurry up and get dressed your father will drive you to school"

Serena looked around seeing she was back in her own room again and looked over to her alarm clock seeing it was after 8am she nodded her head saying "alright I will be right down"

Ilene nodded her head seeing the same disoriented look in Serena eyes that was there last evening as she looked to her shaking her head asking "who is Luna?"

Serena looked to her mother surprised to hear her mention that name and decided to play dumb for now asking her "what's that?"

Ilene looked to her knowing once more she would not get a straight answer telling her "you were calling out in your sleep for Luna, who's Luna"

Serena looked to her mother and knew if she mentioned that Luna was her talking cat friend she would end up in a psychiatrist office before the end of the day as she shrugged her shoulders telling her "I don't know I can't remember any Luna"

Ilene nodded her head seeing how calm she seemed now telling her "alright Serena just hurry up and get dressed your running late"

Serena nodded her head as she stood up from the bed and took her school uniform out like every other day telling her "alright mom be right down"

Ilene stood for a second and looked to her daughter getting ready for school and then walked out of Serena's room closing the door behind her as she stopped and looked back at the closed door asking out loud "what are you not telling me Serena"


	6. Chapter 6

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to thank all my readers for their continued support for this story. I am glad I am getting my readers intrigued and seeing new readers also. I hope you all enjoy and have a festive holiday season. Please continue to send your reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena rode in the car with her father on the way to school, but she couldn't get her mind off of her dream from last night what did it all mean? Who is serenity and what did it all have to do with her as she started to wonder if all of this, everything she's seen and heard and felt, was even a dream anymore or something else.

She looked out the car window and saw her world outside, everything that is normal and comfortable speeding by too fast in a blur.

The car stopped at a red traffic light as she watched a school crossing guard helping students safely cross the street and couldn't help, but wish she had her own crossing guard to help her find her own way.

Ken turned to see Serena sitting quiet, but the intensity in her eyes as she stared ahead watching the school children was not herself. She was normally vibrant in the mornings, but today she seemed off he looked to his daughter asking "is there something on your mind jelly bean"

Serena turned at the sound of her father's voice she looked to him with a half-smile questioning "what was that dad?"

Ken saw the little light in her eyes shine back and turned his attention back to the road ahead seeing the light turn green. Only two blocks from the school he thought about last evening and the strange way Serena had been acting he mentioned "your mother is concerned there is something wrong that you aren't telling us. I was wondering if everything is alright with you"

Serena looked to her father knowing he was not the type to bring up personal conversations. Her mother must have really given him an earful, but what could she say. She took a deep breath never needing to lie to her parents before they always had an open relationship, but shook her head telling him "everything is fine dad"

Ken sat at the stop light waiting to make the left turn into the school parking lot and looked to his daughter he used to bounce of his knee she was growing up so quickly and nodded his head telling her "you know you can always tell your mother and I anything"

Serena let out a little sigh knowing she could never tell her parents about the dreams she has been having. They would only think she was crazy, she wasn't completely sure she wasn't either as she smiled trying to put his mind at ease telling him "I know that dad"

Ken looked ahead seeing the cars on the other side of the street starting to slow down knowing the light would soon turn green and told her "your mother also mentioned that she came downstairs late last night and found you still up watching a bloody horror movie while drinking a lot of caffeine and eating too much sugar before bed"

Serena shook her head remembering her plan to stay up all night long, while thinking to herself a lot of good it did me knowing the end result was still the same and looked to her father with a shrug of her shoulder telling him "I was having problems sleeping so I went downstairs to watch the television. I didn't mean to disturb anyone"

Ken nodded his head expecting a similar answer he told her "with that much sugar and caffeine it doesn't surprise me you had trouble getting to sleep"

Serena nodded her head glad he accepted her made up excuse, if only it happened to be true she told him "I'm sorry if I worried you and mother"

Ken looked to see the light turn green and started to pull into the school parking lot seeing all the other students making their way into the building. Serena was not a child anymore and would soon be discovering boys if she hasn't already and looked over to his daughter saying "you are growing up so quick Serena and I know it is not cool to go talking to your parents about things, but just know your mother and I are always here for you, if you ever need to talk to someone"

Serena looked to see her school in front of her knowing the bell would be ringing soon and would have to deal with the wrath of Ms. Vargas she nodded her head telling him "I know and thanks for the ride dad see you tonight"

Ken waved goodbye as he watched her get out of the car and run towards the building calling out "have a good day" but was unsure if she heard or not seeing her quickly entering into the building and then put his car in gear and drove to work.

Serena rushed into her 1st period class knowing she was already late, not wasting time stopping at her locker and quickly ran inside the room to see everyone's heads down working on a test as her teacher Ms. Vargas sat at her desk and looked over to the door stating "how nice of you to finally join us Serena"

Serena quietly walked into the classroom knowing there went any chance to hopefully sneak in unnoticed she told her teacher "I'm sorry Ms. Vargas I over slept"

Ms. Vargas stood up from her desk as she waved her finger at her yelling annoyed "well you are already late disrupting my class, go take your seat"

Serena slowly went and sat down at her desk and looked around seeing everyone around her still focused on their tests which she was having trouble remembering everything she went over last night when Ms. Vargas walked over and left a test on her desk telling her "get this started now, whatever you don't finish you can do with me during after school detention"

Serena sighed knowing somethings never change and then went to reach down to grab a pencil from her bag and realized in her rush this morning she left everything in her fathers car as she raised her hand

Ms. Vargas looked to Serena with her hand raised knowing of all her pupils she was the most easily distracted she rolled her eyes back waiting to see what the newest excuse would be asking her "what is it now Serena"

Serena looked to Ms. Vargas and told her quietly "I'm sorry I forgot my book bag in my fathers car this morning with my pencils in it, but I keep extra in my locker can I go get one"

Ms. Vargas stood up from her chair and grabbed a pencil out of her #1 teacher mug and walked it over to Serena telling her "you came late to my class and now are unprepared, this is not the proper way to pass my course Serena"

Serena looked down feeling the other student's eyes tearing into her she shook her head telling Ms. Vargas "I'm sorry it won't happen again"

Ms. Vargas shook her head in disapproval stating "see that it doesn't" as she placed the pencil on the desk and walked back over to her own desk and sat back down

Serena tried to focus on the test in front of her knowing she needed to do well or else faced the risk of having to take this course again next year with Ms. Vargas which would be the worst fate of all.

She tried to concentrate on what she was reading seeing how the test was mostly made up of word problems. She re-read the questions on the paper carefully and then tried to find the best answer to the problem seeing all the answers below were all multiple choice.

After answering the first two questions she started to feel her eyelids getting heavier and shook her head trying to concentrate on the paper in front of her, but all the words started to blur together. She tried wiping the sleep out of her eyes, but that did nothing.

She looked around the room desperately trying to focus on something to help her wake up as Ms. Vargas yelled out "Serena eyes on your own paper"

Serena turned back to her desk keeping her eyes down on the paper in front of her as she let out a loud yawn and started to read "if train A leaves the station going 86 miles per hour and train B leaves the station going" She felt her left eye starting to drift closed and shook it off telling herself "must stay awake Serena"

She took another deep breath to help steady her nerves and then went back to the question reading again "train B leaves the station going 42 miles per hour how long ahead will train A get to the…oh no"

Serena looked around seeing she was no longer sitting in her classroom, but standing in a beautiful garden with green grass and flowers all around, then looked closer realizing she knew where she was. She had been to this place before when she first saw the talking cat and then heard his voice call out from behind her "so things did not go exactly as you had planned with your betrothed did they"

She turned around feeling a bit of excitement in her stomach to see him again, only to see Endymion standing behind her with his arms crossed and her excitement quickly faded away as she watched him slowly walk closer to her with a not happy look on his face.

She remembered all the others warning her to stay away from him that he was not to be trusted. She put her arms out protectively telling him "I do not believe that is any of your concern"

Endymion looked to her surprised by her actions then shook his head laughing he told her "you are right about that, this whole thing has been none of my concern, but still I am here"

Serena looked to him seeing the distant look he had in his eyes since the last time they spoke and shook her head feeling an overwhelming instinct there was more to him then he let on. She put her arms down to her sides and shook her head telling him "please I mean you no harm. I was actually hoping to see you again"

Endymion stood and looked at her seeing the blue in her eyes light up brightly and then started to laugh harder telling her "that is wild coming from you Serenity or would you prefer I address you by Serena. I don't know what to actually be calling you these days, which one is it to be today princess"

She looked to him startled by his question she knew from their last meeting she had told him her real name, but that was before she found out he might be her enemy, but was determined to find out the truth about him for herself and not have anyone else decide for her.

She quickly thought about what to say to him without giving too much away and then decided the best course of action to suit her needs would be not to tell him too much of anything and let him do most of the talking.

She took a deep breath trying to find courage inside of her and folded her arms over her chest taking on her best commanding princess stance ready to find out her answers asking him "and what about you?"

Endymion looked to her with a raised brow knowing she was avoiding answering his question asking innocently "me?"

Serena nodded her head feeling aggravated knowing he could play the game just as well as she could, if not better telling him "yes you, you stand here talking to me as if we are friends and you never once mentioned that you are trying to take over this kingdom"

Endymion laughed at her as he gave her a playful smile telling her "well it is usually not my opening line when I see a pretty girl"

Serena looked to him and blushed knowing he thinks she's pretty and shook her head realizing what he admitted too. She let out a little huff knowing was getting off topic asking him "why do you want to take over my kingdom" finding it very odd to be calling this place her kingdom

Endymion looked to her all humor and playfulness leaving his face he shook his head telling her "it is there you have it all wrong princess"

She looked to him puzzled, the man in front of her has been a complexity of information mostly heard from others, but who was telling the actual truth. Did he really want to take over the kingdom or was just as lost as she was and questioned him "I do?"

Endymion nodded his head solemnly telling her "yes I have no intent on starting a war. The only people who get hurt in doing so are the innocent. My people are the innocent and I have no interest in starting a fight which will put them at risk. My kingdom has been taken care of by myself and my ancestors before me for thousands of years and we wish to be let alone to govern ourselves. I do not wish to join your mother's great alliance. I came here to speak with your mother about this find a diplomatic solution, but it does not look like that will be the case in the near future, but know this princess my people are peace loving people, but if your betrothed wishes to start something. I will lay my sword down with my last dying breath to defend my people and our land."

Serena looked to him surprised to hear the truth in his words as her thoughts went back to him mentioning her betrothed she shook her head asking "my betrothed" having a hard time speaking of a man she heard of Serenity marrying, but has not actually seen yet herself, but obviously he has asking him "what do you mean by that?"

Endymion looked to her with a grin seeing a bit of his playful side returning he folded his arms over is chest coolly telling her "if you wish to know more go speak with him yourself"

Serena looked to him trying to take on his same cool posture shaking her head telling him "but I am asking you?"

Endymion looked to her seeing the girl who laid out challenges before him and walked over to her, lifted her chin up to face him and shook his head telling her "it is you who should not be anywhere near me Serenity. I am your enemy after all am I not?"

Serena looked to him and shook her head telling him calmly "I do not fear you Endymion"

Endymion smirked at her trying to hold back his laughter he told her "that is where you are wrong Serenity or shall I call you Serena now"

She looked to him surprised feeling as though he had everything figured out where she was still trying to put the pieces all together when she heard a loud bang in front of her as she lifted her head up quickly and saw Ms. Vargas standing in front of her with an angry scowl on her face she yelled out "sleeping through my class Serena"

Serena quickly looked around seeing no sight of Endymion or the garden, she was back in her classroom again, but so was Ms. Vargas. She heard all the others students in the class laughing and took a deep breath not sure how long she had actually slept for, but saw by the look on Ms. Vargas face it was long enough and shook her head telling her "I'm sorry Ms. Vargas I didn't mean to"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head and angrily told her "well you can take your apologies up with the school principal now get up and head straight to Mrs. Campbell's office"

Serena nodded her head as she slowly stood up from her desk and walked out of the classroom down the hallways as she let out a long sigh somehow she had to get a hold of these dreams otherwise she would end up in a lot of trouble in school or possibly create a war between two kingdoms. Things were definitely getting very confusing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 7

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers who are following along with this story. I am glad to see you are interested in this story. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Serena sat down in one of the hard chairs just outside of Principal Campbell's office. She sighed knowing the secretary knew her by name seeing how she sat in the same chair so often, soon they would probably end up putting a plaque with her name on it showing Serena was here.

She looked across from her seeing another student sitting quietly a few chairs down from her own and watched as he squirmed and rubbed his hands together nervously, she shook her head feeling bad for the boy thinking to herself probably a first timer.

She smiled over at him trying to put his mind at ease and lessen some of the tension he felt while waiting for his name to be called, sitting on a rock hard chair she laughed telling him "these chairs are the most uncomfortable chairs I have ever sat in, they were probably designed by the schools, their own way of making you squirm a little bit more before you find out that your weekend plan are destroyed"

The boy kept his head low and nodded his head in response telling her quietly "yeah"

Serena took a deep breath hoping to get more of a response from him then just yeah as she explained "Mrs. Campbell isn't so bad, she's actually kind of fare"

The boy looked up now and she knew she had his attention she asked him "so what are you in for?"

The boy looked to her nervously like he was holding onto a big secret when she heard Gabby Mrs. Campbell's secretary call out to her "Serena, Mrs. Campbell will see you now"

Serena stood up from the seat and shrugged her shoulders telling him "that's me" then walked the few feet to the connected door to the principal's office.

She lightly knocked on the door and waited a few seconds when she heard Mrs. Campbell's voice from inside call out "come in" Serena slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Mrs. Campbell looked up from her desk towards Serena with a smile and shook her head telling her "getting into trouble a little early this morning are we Serena"

Serena went and took her usual seat in front of Mrs. Campbell's desk and nodded her head telling her "I over slept and my Dad drove me to school this morning, then I forgot my book bag in his car, that did not go over well with Mrs. Vargas"

Mrs. Campbell nodded her head telling her "that seems to be a common theme in her class with you running late and not being prepared"

Serena shrugged her shoulders telling her "yeah I guess"

Mrs. Campbell jotted a note down on a piece of paper then looked up asking her "is there maybe something you can do at home to help with this, perhaps set your clothes out the night before and have your book bag packed and waiting for you at the door"

Serena nodded her head knowing she heard all the same things before telling her "yeah, I do all of that already I just…"

Mrs. Campbell looked to her curiously waiting for her to finish her response, but seeing instead she went quiet which was not Serena's usual behavior she asked her concerned "is everything alright at home? Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

Serena shook her head telling her calmly "no everything is fine, same as usual"

Mrs. Campbell looked to her hearing the truth in her words, but knew there was something else wrong she asked her "have you had any more of those blackouts"

Serena sat there listening to Mrs. Campbell's question and realized that the crazy dreams all started around the same time as when she blacked out, then took a deep breath shaking her head telling her "no I haven't"

Mrs. Campbell looked to her seeing how uneasy she appeared sitting in front of her, knowing Serena was not being completely forth coming she asked her politely "would you like something to drink"

Serena looked to Mrs. Campbell surprised, in all the times she sat in this chair she was never offered a drink before and shook her head telling her "no I am fine thank you"

Mrs. Campbell nodded her head and then stood up from her desk telling her "alright, I am going to step out for one moment, if you will excuse me please"

Serena sat quietly knowing this was where the phone call to her parents would soon come as she nodded her head waiting to see what kind of damage she was in for as Mrs. Campbell left the room

She looked out the window behind Mrs. Campbell's desk seeing the blue sky and the white puffy clouds and started to see different objects forming out of the clouds then let out a loud yawn and sat back on the chair.

She looked up at the clock seeing the minutes on the clock tick by slowly and started to wonder what was keeping Mrs. Campbell. She let out another loud yawn then wiped the sleep away from her eyes as she looked out at a white puffy cloud that looked like a rabbit when she heard a voice from behind her say "Princess may I have a word"

Serena turned around surprised to see she was no longer sitting in Mrs. Campbell's office, knowing now was not a goodtime for this to happen, forget detention she was going to be expelled for falling asleep in the principal's office. She pinched her arm trying to wake herself up, but with no luck and let out a deep sigh then turned around to see a woman standing there wearing a long flaming red tight dress and dark auburn wavy locks.

She shook her head feeling the intense glare from this woman who addressed her formally and told her plainly with the same intensity to her voice "now is not really the best time"

The woman held strong and shook her head telling her "I think it would be best for you to make the time princess"

Serena was taken back by the other woman's forwardness and nodded her head while trying to take a commanding tone of her own. He lifted her chin up high telling her "very well what is it"

The woman squinted her eyes and took on a rival stance and told her bluntly "I am here to speak on behalf of my prince"

Serena looked to her curiously wondering which prince she spoke of. Her unknown betrothed or the mystery Endymion she questioned her "your prince?"

The woman looked to her as she scoffed telling her "yes, I know you have spoken with him and you and your self-righteous family can mind your own business"

Serena looked to the woman in front of her by the way she spoke to her, there was only one prince she could be speaking of, but why would he have contact with someone like her anyhow, unless they were together she questioned curiously "you speak of Endymion?"

The woman placed both hands on her hips frustrated and nodded her head telling her "yes of course Endymion"

Serena nodded her head having her answer and looked to this woman curious now wondering if she could get more answers out of her on who Endymion really is asking "what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

The woman looked to her shaking her head with disapproval telling her "my prince is very loyal and kind, he does not know of you and your families deceiving nature. I can assure you though princess. it is your families rein that will be ending "

Serena looked to this woman and knew a threat when she heard one she shook her head telling her "I believe you may be speaking out of context. You did not just threaten a princess did you?"

The woman smiled a sardistic smile telling he "no princess I wouldn't do so I am here with my prince to bring peace, but it is you who needs to understand there will be changes to come"

Serena looked to her not believing for one second she wanted peace she asked curiously "what kind of changes"

The woman just sneered back telling her "just heed my warning and stay away from Endymion. Do not fill his head with your non-sense"

Serena shook her head knowing she didn't really have much of a choice on when and where she ends up and with who, but she would not let this woman dictate who she could speak with she shook her head telling her "look, I don't know who you are, but I will do as I please"

The woman looked and began to chuckle telling her "Endymion is a smart man he knows of the deceitfulness of you and your people which is why he will never join your alliance and soon so will all the rest"

Serena looked to this woman in front of her and could see the determination in her eyes and something else she was not certain of, but still she didn't believe Endymion was the man she played him to be, she shook her head telling her "Endymion can make his own choices and he will see the truth" she silently questioned what the truth could be.

The woman laughed at her response telling her "princess your time has come"

Serena looked to her feeling nervous of what this woman was capable of and shook her head when she felt a stir at her shoulder then suddenly jolted up to see Mrs. Campbell standing by her side with a worried expression on her face telling her "you fell asleep while I was gone didn't you"

Serena gulped knowing she was in more trouble than she originally thought when she heard Mrs. Campbell continue telling her "I just spoke with Mrs. Vargas she also mentioned that you fell asleep during class today"

Serena let out a long sigh knowing these dream would get her into trouble and shook her head apologizing trying to find a way out of this, but finding none she told her "I am very sorry Mrs. Campbell. I didn't sleep well last night, but I won't let it happen again

Mrs. Campbell looked to her concerned asking "have you been getting enough sleep at night"

Serena looked to her knowing the truth she did sleep, but when she does she ends up somewhere else and wakes up in the morning more tired than she was before. She gently bit down on her lower lip and told her the truth "I do sleep Mrs. Vargas"

Mrs. Campbell shook her head not believing her response she told her "I also placed a call into your parents"

Serena let out a deep breath knowing this was coming and how much detention could she end up with this time as Mrs. Campbell continued telling her "your mother told me they are concerned about you as also. She mentioned you are not acting yourself at home either. Is there anything you would like to tell us Serena?"

Serena looked to her knowing she could never tell anyone about all of this and shook her head saying "no, really I'm fine. I just had a difficult time getting to sleep last night. It won't happen again"

Mrs. Campbell nodded her head telling her "alright I will let you off with a warning this time Serena, but no more falling asleep during class time and please try to arrive on time and prepared"

Serena looked to her surprised she was getting off so easy, but wasn't going to question it and nodded her head telling her "I won't Mrs. Campbell thanks" she started to walk towards the door when she heard Mrs. Campbell tell her "but Serena"

She stopped letting out a deep breath knowing it was too good to be true and turned around to Mrs. Campbell.

Mrs. Campbell took a small piece of paper from her desk and handed it to her saying "you will be staying after school today to finish the test for Mrs. Vargas class"

Serena let out a deep breath wishing she would rather have detention then spend more time with Mrs. Vargas and nodded her head telling her "alright thank you Mrs. Campbell"

Mrs. Campbell sat back at her desk telling her "you may go back to your class now Serena"

She nodded her head and walked silently out of the door then took a deep breath letting it out telling herself "I have to get these dreams under control"

Serena closed her locker feeling drained needing to close her eyes for just five minutes, but then quickly shook the thought away and plucked a rubber band she had on her wrist to help her stay awake knowing she could not fall asleep, only one more period to go and then back to Mrs. Vargas class for the test.

She let out a little groan thinking of having to go back to complete the test and walked into her final class of the day, but instead of Mr. Buford sat and elderly woman she looked to the door asking "what is your name dear"

Serena looked to the strange woman uncertain telling her "Serena"

The woman looked down to a list she has on the desk and made a small check next to her name saying "yes here you are"

Serena looked to her shaking her head telling her I don't mean to be rude but where is Mr. Buford"

The woman shook her head telling her "Mr. Buford had to leave early today for personal reasons. I am Ms. Sonn I am covering for Mr. Buford and today it will be a silent study hall. You can sit quietly and work on any school assignment you wish or read a book just as long as you do so quietly. If you need any help just raise your hand and I will come by and help if I can"

Serena stood there listening to her words as she blinked her eyes hearing silent study hall thinking to herself this isn't good when Ms. Sonn told her "you may go take your seat now Serena"

Serena stood there nervous and silently nodded her head then walked over to the last row and took her seat in the back. She lifted the rubber band on her wrist giving it another pluck and took a deep breath telling herself "there must be something I can do, I can't let myself fall asleep again"

She opened up her book bag and looked through seeing her history book and math book and finally settled on her novel that she had to read for her English class. She took it out of her bag hoping that it would be enough to keep her interest peaked and her eyes open.

She opened up the book and flipped through the pages until she got to act 2 scene 6. She sat and read quietly to herself about Romeo and Juliet star crossed lovers from feuding families. She smiled as she started to think of Endymion with his amazing smile and those deep blue eyes of his. Endymion had many similar qualities to Romeo and sighed reading the words spoken from Friar Lurence to Romeo "these violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness and in the taste confounds the appetite. Therefore love moderately, Long love doth so. Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow"

She looked to the words and breathed out wondering if when Shakespeare wrote his book about the two star crossed lovers and the worlds that kept them apart if he had half the problems she did.

She placed the book down and wiped the sleep from her eyes she plucked at the rubber band knowing it was no longer working and looked up at the clock on the wall thinking the period must be almost over soon, but only saw ten minutes went by.

She stood up from her desk as Ms. Sonn looked to her asking "what is it Serena"

Serena walked up to her desk asking quietly "may I please use the rest room"

Ms. Sonn nodded her head telling her "yes go ahead, but come back quickly"

Serena nodded her head hoping splashing some water on her face may help and quickly headed out of the classroom.

She walked down the quiet halls into the ladies room where she went up to the sink and started rinsing her hands in the sink and putting some cold water onto her face then looked up to the mirror seeing the large circles under her eyes.

She covered her face shaking her head she heard the door open and close behind her as another girl stepped into the bathroom. She recognized her from around school, but was not someone she shared a social circle with or would even consider a friend she acknowledged her with a quick "hi"

The other girl gave her a look of distaste and nodded her head back saying "hi"

Serena was a little taken back by the rude look, but chose to forget it and went back to looking in the mirror as the girl looked to her asking "you have a date with Jonathan don't you"

Serena turned to the girl surprised to hear her mention it, forgetting herself about the date this Friday after everything that happened she looked to her suspiciously saying "yeah on Friday"

The girl nodded her head with a little knowing smirk and without saying a word went and started to reapply her lip gloss as Serena stood there watching her asking curiously "how did you know about our date on Friday?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders telling her "you know the usual high school gossip"

Serena doubted very much it was only school gossip as she looked to girl smiling telling her "we are planning on going to see a movie together"

The girl didn't pay attention to her comment to busy looking herself over in the mirror she replied telling her sarcastically "a movie really"

Serena nodded her head getting tired of this girls attitude she argued back "what's wrong with a movie"

The girl shrugged her shoulders telling her "oh nothing, its sweet and boring, well have a good time" The girl turned away from her to walk out of the bathroom.

Serena stood there amazed she was not about to let another strange woman insult her and then just walk away. She quickly followed behind her out of the ladies room and stood out in the hall she asked "what is with your comment I hardly know you and you go and make a comment like that about my date"

The girl turned and looked behind her surprised to see Serena followed her out and shook her head telling her "look I don't care really care what you two do together"

Serena looked to her knowing that was not true and shook her head telling her "I doubt very much otherwise you wouldn't have said anything to begin with"

The girl looked to her with a smile telling her "look honey whatever you do with him won't make a difference because in the end he is mine he and always will be. We are meant to be together"

Serena looked to the girl in front of her amazed, thinking to herself maybe she wasn't the only crazy one in the school after all and shook her head asking her "does he know that"

The girl tilted her head up high as she turned away from her stating loudly "you'll see"

Serena let out a sigh watching this other girl walk away and shook her head questioning "why can't anything just be easy"


	8. Chapter 8

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to thank all my readers for following along. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Please continue to send your reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks and Happy Holidays Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat watching as the clock slowly ticked by waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of the school day. She let out a small sigh watching the second hand slowly tick by and put her head down on her desk. She knew she wouldn't be falling asleep this time do to all the thoughts that currently invaded her mind. Who is Endymion really? Is he really a friend or could he be a danger to her? The mysterious woman who threatened her who was she to Endymion and would she really mean her harm or was it all talk, but most of all what did it all have to do with her anyhow?

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard the school bell ring and saw all the other students get up and grab their bags and rush out of the classroom. She slowly stood up from her desk and gathered up her books putting them into her book bag then walked out of the classroom wondering if she would have another run in with the girl from the bathroom earlier.

She looked out one of the window seeing all the buses parked by the curb and wanted to just be a normal student again, get on one of those buses and head back home to where everything made sense. Where she could just go on like every other day and go on a typical date with a boy and not worry about bringing about a war.

She headed towards her locker to grab her textbook and pencils making sure she was prepared this time to go back and complete her assignment with Ms. Vargas, she rolled her eyes back thinking of spending her afternoon in school with Ms. Vargas rather than with her friends.

She felt a pat on her back and heard her friend Molly cheerfully asking "hey Serena do you want to go to the mall today and do some shopping"

Serena closed her locker door then turned around with a disappointed look much rather being at the mall, she looked to her friend Molly telling her "I can't today Molly I have to go and do a make-up test with Ms. Vargas"

Molly looked to her with a grin shaking her head asking "you have detention again"

Serena let out a little sigh telling her "it is actually Mrs. Campbell's way of giving me detention without actually giving me detention"

Molly looked to her with a crook of her neck questioning "huh?" Serena laughed as she explained "she told me I didn't have detention, but I had to stay after school anyway to complete the test that I kind of fell asleep during class"

Molly nodded her head knowing now that sounded more like a Serena story and told her "that's too bad maybe next time okay"

Serena nodded her head wishing she could be shopping with her best friend rather than spending it with the teacher that hated her she nodded her head telling Molly "yeah next time for certain"

Molly looked out the window seeing the buses loading up telling her "well I better be going or I will miss the bus, good luck on your test"

Serena let out a small sigh telling her "thanks and I'll call you later"

Molly quickly left rushing down the halls as she waved good bye to her friend yelling out "yeah call me" and then was out of sight in the rush of students to get home probably to better things than here.

Serena turned around and walked down the hallway to her classroom with a sigh knowing besides the after school clubs she was probably the only student left in the building.

She walked into her classroom to see the door was left open and the room empty. She shook her head at the irony of it that she was on time for once, but Ms. Vargas was late.

She took her usual seat and started to take her pencils and pens out of her bag when she heard her stomach let out a loud grumble knowing she could really use a snack after not having much of an appetite earlier, she looked up at the clock wondering if she had enough time to get down to the cafeteria and back, but knew she couldn't be late again or she would really hear the wrath of Ms. Vargas and waited quietly for her to show.

She looked out the window seeing all the buses heading out of the parking lot on this beautiful day she would much rather be out with her friends shopping, or going to the arcade, or getting a milkshake from the cute college guy at the malt shop, instead she was here taking a test as she sighed resting her head down on her hand.

She watched and saw a small bluebird land on a tree branch outside the window making its nest as it used leaves and twigs and put them into a circular pattern. She let out a loud yawn and put her head down on her desk starting to drift as she sat up in her chair quickly shaking her head telling herself sternly "no, not again you cannot fall asleep, that is how you ended up in this mess in the first place"

She stood up from her desk and started stretching out her arms and legs, then sat back down at her desk and started to hum a little tune trying to keep her mind occupied. She looked over towards the door wondering what was keeping Ms. Vargas and tried to remember the next verse of the song she was humming.

She started to feel a dull ache on the side of her head, figuring it was probably a hunger headache. She reached up rubbing her temple, then looked up at the clock seeing Ms. Vargas was already five minutes late. She let out a sigh wondering how much longer she had to wait and stood back up from her desk, but felt the dull ache in her head getting stronger to a massive migraine.

She sat back down quickly and placed her hands over her eyes to try to block out some of the light coming in through the window and felt the pain in her head starting to dim. She removed her hands from her head pleased the pain stopped, but then froze looking around realizing she was not in her classroom anymore. She shook her head telling herself "oh no not now, wake up Serena you have to wake up"

She looked around unsure where she was, but knew she was back again. She walked slowly down a cold marble hallway not seeing any others around. She started to wonder if maybe this universe made a mistake why would she be here alone, when she heard a voice from behind her say "Serenity you should not be going out walking by yourself. I told your mother that I would watch out and keep you safe, but if I do not know where you are going that makes it difficult"

She turned around to see a man with silver hair standing there with his arms crossed over his chest wearing a white uniform she looked to him assuming he was probably just another palace guard and shook her head telling him in her most princess tone "I did not realize I must report where I am headed all the time"

The man looked to her with a smirk seeming to enjoy seeing her take charge telling her "with your enemy's this close. I would think you would be more cautious, one cannot be too careful princess"

Serena looked to the man in front of her wondering who he was to question what she does or whom she speaks with asking him "what enemy do you speak of?"

He looked to her and let out a sigh as though they had this conversation many a times before, he shook his head telling her "Prince Endymion of course. I still have yet to figure out what his plan is for this kingdom, but I am sure he is up to something"

Serena crossed her arms and looked to the strange man in front of her and confirmed it to herself as much as him stating "Prince Endymion is not a danger to me and I will speak to the queen on his behalf"

The man looked to her disbelieving and shook his head asking her "I do not believe you are in the rightful mind to make this kind of decision. Where does this championing of Prince Endymion come from?"

She looked to him hearing the polite insult and held up her head high saying "I have spoken with the prince myself and he only wants peace"

The man in front of her started to laugh loudly mockingly he told her "he told you that and I am sure you believed him"

She looked to the man standing in front of her not appreciating the tone he took with her she nodded her head telling him "I do actually yes, he has shown me no other reason not to believe him"

She watched as she saw his eyes squinted together and his face go like stone he shouted out to her "Serenity wake up that man is a danger to our whole way of life, he cannot be trusted"

She looked to him feeling as though Endymion was not the one she should be afraid of and shook her head questioning him "why because he is different than us"

The silver haired man looked to her shaking his head asking "what has come over you, you speak out of place you are not yourself Serenity"

She laughed hearing his comment and told him "well you got that right"

The man looked to her looking for a sign of weakness, but finding none he shook his head telling her "perhaps it would be best that I speak to your mother and have a guard placed at your side until the wedding approaches, keep you away from the wrong type of people"

She looked to him shocked and amazed who did he think he is, ordering who she could speak to or not telling him in her most demure angry tone "I do not wish to have someone beside me watching my every move sir."

The man looked to her hearing the angry tone she took and shook his head telling her "that may be so Serenity, but until we are married I do not like you running off all the time and speaking with certain others"

She looked to him disbelieving what she was hearing this man, this jerk, is the fiancé. She shook her head keeping her arms out at a distance and looked to him saying "hold it right there, married you and I"

He looked to her seeing the defensive stance she took and nodded his head telling her "of course, I know we had a rocky start at first, but I have spoken to the queen and wish to move forward with this alliance, once we are married you will come with me to my kingdom and be my queen"

She looked to this man standing in front of her, she didn't know much about him, but just in the short conversation that they shared. She knew this was not the man for Serenity and shook her head telling him "can I think it over"

The man looked to her puzzled and shook his head asking "what are you talking about Serenity this has already been decided upon. I have pledged my allegiance to your kingdom and in three days we will be married"

Serena felt like someone had punched her in the stomach hearing his words of finality she looked to him questioning "three days?"

He looked to her hearing the uncertainty in her voice and with a suspicious look he shook his head asking "are you not feeling well you, you are looking very pale. You are not going to get sick now are you? We do not have time for illness I have my plans"

Serena stood there looking at the man that would be her fiancé and started to feel queasy shaking her head telling him "right at this moment I am not feeling well, actually I think I may actually be sick to my stomach"

The man in front of her face fell, he looked to her with a grief stricken expression and shook his head telling her "why don't you head back to your room and rest we will speak again later"

Serena nodded her head deciding for herself the less contact she had with this man the better she told him "yes later"

He walked over to her and placed a kiss on top of her head and told her "I have been waiting a long time for this Serenity, finally I will have you as my own and make things as they should be"

Serena felt a cold chill go down her spine from his possessive words and nodded her head telling him "I should be going to rest"

He nodded his head and took a step back telling her "yes sleep well Serenity for nothing will stop me from marrying you in three days"

She took a deep breath feeling crushed in his presence and turned back saying "yes" ready to get away, but he stepped forward and grabbed onto her arm shaking his head ordering her "you will stay away from Endymion he is a dangerous man and will not think twice of hurting you to take control of what he wants"

Serena looked to this unknown man in front of her, feeling his tight grasp on her arm. She felt safer with Endymion then she ever would with him and nodded her head grabbing her arm back telling him "I may have to marry you, but keep your hands to yourself" then walked back down the hall with her head held high when she watched as a man with blue hair passed her by with a slight nod of his head.

She continued walking, but lowered down her pace when she heard the man she was just speaking to ask the other "brother what have you found out about our enemies"

She stopped wanting to know more about these enemies that he spoke of when she heard a loud angry voice in front of her screaming "Serena wake up"

She quickly sat up in her seat seeing she was back in her classroom again with Ms. Vargas standing over her desk, shaking her head with disapproval telling her "you fell asleep again in my class"

Serena looked up trying to remember what happened, she knew she sat in class waiting and then started moving around, when the headache came and wait. She shook her head confused this was unlike the other times before telling Ms. Vargas "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I was fine and then I started to have this sharp pain in my head

Ms. Vargas shook her head not wanting to hear any of her excuses she told her "well no more excuses" and placed a test paper down in front of her stating "since you spent some of your time here napping instead of studying, you will have approximately twenty minutes to complete the exam"

Serena nodded her head and picked up her pencil trying to focus she started to read the questions, but all she could think about was Endymion could she help? Was he really her enemy at all or could it be someone else?

She looked out the widow wondering about the strange dream she continued to have, this world she was becoming a part of. She was pretty certain it was not only just a dream anymore, but what was it when she heard Ms. Vargas call out to her "eyes back on the paper Serena"


	9. Chapter 9

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to start by saying Happy Holidays to all. Also thank you to everyone following along with this story. To answer a quick note I received yes Darien/ Mamo will make an appearance in the story, not telling how or when but you can look out for him, but mostly this story has to do with Serena/Serenity and Endymion which will have more Serena, Endymion meetings coming up. I hope all my readers continue to enjoy and please continue to follow along and send your reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena walked in from school and laid her backpack down by the door when she heard her mother call out "Serena is that you?"

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pretzel stick from the container on the counter as she bit down into it replying "yes it's me"

Ilene pulled a roast chicken out of the stove then turned to see her daughter munching on a pretzel rod and shook her head knowingly telling her "not too many snacks we are going to be having dinner shortly"

Serena nodded her head as she took another bite telling her "yes mom" Ilene turned around to see the clock on the stove and let out a sigh telling her "it is late and you're just getting home. Did you have to stay after school again today?"

Serena walked over and took a seat at one of the kitchen tables telling her "yeah Mrs. Campbell said I needed to stay after to finish my exam for Ms. Vargas"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "yes Mrs. Campbell called me earlier said something about being unprepared and falling asleep during class"

Serena shook her head telling her "it's not just that mom, Ms. Vargas she always gives me a harder time then everyone else"

Ilene walked over to the cabinet and took out three plates and placed them on the kitchen table as she turned to her daughter saying "that is because she knows you have much more potential then you are applying for yourself dear" then patted her on the shoulder telling her "now help me set the table for dinner please"

Serena let out a little huff at her usual parental block that she needs to try harder in school and then stood up to grab the pates from the table only counting three plates she looked to her mother asking her "there are only three plates here mom"

Ilene went to stir the gravy on the stove and nodded her head telling her "your bother is going to be eating at a friend's tonight, but your father should be in any minute"

Serena nodded her head and walked around the table placing one plate in front of each spot, then walked over to the silverware draw to grab forks and knives. She started to put a fork and knife around each table setting and then looked over to see her mother standing by the stove.

She looked very pleased to be able to make a special meal and take care of her family, she turned and looked in the hallway seeing the family pictures that hung there of all of them together, while she and Sammy were growing up. She had always been able to come to her mother with any problems she had in the past and then sat down in the chair she occupied before asking "can I talk to you about something mom"

Ilene turned around grabbing the salt from the counter adding it to the potatoes telling her "certainly dear you can talk to me whenever you need"

Serena nodded her head trying to find the best way to explain about the problems she is having especially at school. She focused down on the table and took a deep breath telling her "well you see its not me actually, I have this friend"

Ilene continued stirring the potatoes while listening to her daughter she questioned "a friend, do I know this friend?"

Serena thought about it for a moment and then shook her head telling her "no not exactly, you see this friend of mine, she lives kind of far"

Ilene nodded her head and walked over to the table placing a bowl of mixed vegetables on the table telling her "I see, so what is it your friend is concerned about?"

Serena stopped and looked up to her mother then took a deep breath knowing there was so much she wanted to tell her, but was concerned about whether she could bring up everything. Questioning herself how if she didn't marry some strange guy she could end up bringing about a war between kingdoms or the other strange man who was handsome and polite, but every time she sees him just brings about more questions meanwhile everyone tells her to stay away from him. Who can she trust?

Ilene looked seeing her daughter seemed very lost in thought asking her "was there something you wanted to ask me Serena"

She looked up to her mother knowing what her real question is and nodded her head telling her "yes, you see my friend, she is very confused about a boy"

Ilene walked over and turned the heat down on the stove then turned around leaning up against the counter looking at daughter with a small smirk asking "boy troubles huh?"

Serena nodded her head knowing it was much more than the usual high school drama telling her "yeah more then you know"

Ilene nodded her head knowing someday this conversation would happen and walked over taking the seat across from Serena asking her "well what is it your _friend_ wants to know?"

Serena looked down to the floor rather than facing her mother she tried to explain "this boy you see he is different"

Ilene crossed her arms and sat back in her chair questioning "different?"

Serena took a deep breath and looked to her mother with a nod of her head telling her "yeah to me, I mean her he always seems really nice and has always been extremely polite but"

Ilene looked to her with a knowing nod questioning "but?"

Serena took a deep breath and let it out telling her "there is also another guy too"

Ilene looked to her surprised questioning "another guy?"

Serena nodded her head telling her "yeah this other guy she is kind of stuck with him but, she's not really sure about him though"

Ilene looked to her daughter seeing how quickly she was growing up and shook her head telling her "well it sounds to me like your friend has found herself in a love triangle"

Serena nodded her head thinking of complex proportions she told her mother "yeah if only, well if it were"

Ilene looked to Serena with a raised eyebrow telling her "it sounds like a lot of ifs"

Serena smiled knowing her mother was right as she thought once again of the man she couldn't get out of her thoughts Endymion telling her "the first guy he"

Ilene nodded her head trying to follow along she asked "the nice guy, no one trusts"

Serena nodded her head telling her "yeah he is well, he's kind of…"

Ilene looked to her wondering how much more about this guy her daughter likes, that she isn't telling asking her "kind of what?"

Serena looked down to the floor trying to find the right words to explain that he is my enemy who may or may not be trying to take over the kingdom that I need to protect in my dreams. She lifted up her head and looked to her mother saying "well there are others involved, who don't see him the same way that I do, I mean she does. They think he is trouble and should be avoided at all costs"

Ilene nodded her head not pleased about hearing her daughter may be entwined in something that could be dangerous, she shook her head asking her "and what does your friend think of all of this"

Serena smiled widely thinking of him and told her mother "she thinks he's pretty incredible"

Ilene took a deep breath and stood up from her chair telling her "well in times like these the best advice I could give to your _friend_ would be to follow her heart and let her head guide her, but always keep her eyes and ears wide open too"

Serena smiled glad she was able to finally speak to someone about all of this, even if it wasn't completely accurate she told her "thanks mom"

Ilene walked back over to the stove to finish stirring the gravy telling her "I hope this helps your friend"

Serena nodded her head thinking of her mother's words to follow her heart telling her "yeah I think it will help her out a lot"

Serena went upstairs after dinner and put on her nightgown with the pink frills on the bottom then turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She held her head up high trying to strike her most regal princess pose she could. If she had to be a royal in this other world then she would at least try to act the part when she heard a knock at her bedroom door she turned around saying "come in"

Her father opened the door and walked in seeing Serena already dressed in her nightgown he looked to her suspiciously questioning "ready for bed already"

Serena nodded her head as she walked over and start to turn down her comforter telling him "yes I have been having some trouble sleeping lately and I actually fell asleep in class today"

Her father looked to her shaking his head with disapproval telling her "Serena that is not good"

She looked to him nodding her head telling him "I know father, but that is why I am going to go to sleep early so I am more rested for school tomorrow"

Ken nodded his head remembering how late she was up the night before telling her "that sounds like a good idea" as he reached over kissing her on the forehead telling her "goodnight jellybean"

She smiled at her father's special nickname for her she told him "goodnight dad"

Ken turned and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Serena waited until the door was completely closed and she heard her father walking down the hall.

She turned around and looked down at her bed letting out a sigh knowing as soon as she falls asleep she would be transported to the other world, but this time she was ready for it. She went and lied down on the bed pulling the covers up and closed her eyes

She waited and waited then opened her eyes seeing she was still in her own dark bedroom. She closed her eyes again and waited for sleep to come, but she couldn't fall asleep. She turned over and tried snuggling up against her pillow, but still nothing.

She covered her eyes with her arm shaking her head questioning what was wrong with her. She had no problem falling asleep in class or at the principal's office, but now here in her own bed when she wanted to fall asleep, she couldn't

She lied down starring up at the ceiling feeling frustrated, she tried counting sheep, and humming a small lullaby, but nothing seemed to work she shook her head asking herself "what is wrong with you?"

She sat up on the bed and looked out the window seeing the moon high up in the night sky. She took a few deep calming breaths then looked over at her alarm clock seeing that it read 2:16am. She rolled back over knowing soon she would have to get up for school again soon as she sighed lying back closing her eyes once more, then opened them again wondering what she would have to do, but stopped and looked around realizing she was no longer in her bedroom, she was back in the palace once more.

She looked around, but saw no one near and was unsure how long she would have here this time to do what she needed to do. She picked up the bottom of her gown and rushed down the long hallway that only opened into a much wide hall with three other corridors leading in different directions. She stood there perplexed wondering which way to go, what path she should follow

She decided on following the path that led to the right and walked down the long hallway slower unsure where it would end up leading her too.

She came to a large banquet hall where there were men and woman all scattered around all seeming to be in a rush and there standing in the center of it all she saw the queen giving instructions telling two men "raise the banner up a little higher. I do not want it to be getting in anyone's way"

The men nodded their heads as they lifted the banner up another foot while the queen watched on telling them "yes that is much better"

Serena took a deep breath knowing it was now or never and walked into the room towards the queen doing her best polite curtsy asking "pardon, but May we speak for a moment"

Queen Serenity turned to look at her daughter glad to see she was speaking to her again after there last altercation she told her "certainly dearest, we are just getting all the preparations prepared for the royal banquet. We will be having in honor of our kingdoms royal jubilee"

Serena looked around at all the decoration being hung and nodded her head telling her "it looks lovely"

Serenity nodded her head pleased telling her "yes the people are all in good spirits for the celebration and then the marriage following of their princess"

Serena let out a deep breath knowing this was why she was here to stop this marriage from taking place she told her frankly "yes may we speak about that"

Queen Serenity looked to her daughter seeing her cross her arms stubbornly asking her "what is on your mind daughter?"

Serena looked to her hoping she was doing the right thing, that this is the right answer she told her "I came to speak with you about Prince Endymion"

Queen Serenity looked to her sternly shaking her head telling her "Serenity, you know how I feel about this"

Serena looked to her knowing the same look of disapproval everyone else has. She shook her head telling her "I know, but I do not believe he is a danger to us or this kingdom as everyone says he is. If you only will just speak with him you will see that"

Queen Serenity looked to her angrily telling her "I have already given my final word on the subject"

Serena stood there hearing the way they all spoke of him without ever giving him a chance to explain himself to get to know him stating "if you would only just hear him out speak to him"

Serenity stood firm shaking her head telling her "I have heard from others that you have been meeting with him privately"

Serena gulped knowing this conversation was not going the way she wanted, she nodded her head telling her "yes I have spoken with him and he is not the dangerous man everyone says he is. He means us no harm. I am sure of it"

Serenity looked to her daughter disappointed telling her "this must come to an end Serenity you are betrothed to another"

Serena shook her head angry and frustrated telling her "I am trying to bring peace here, otherwise why am I here"

Serenity looked around seeing everyone's eyes on and her daughters she took on a softer motherly tone telling her "daughter I know it is in your nature to find the good in everyone, but the people of Endymion's land they are not raised as we are, they are not like us"

Serena looked to her questioning "because they are different is that reason enough to treat them as outcasts all Endymion wants is peace for his lands why can we not give him that"

Serenity looked to her shaking her head surprised "Peace have you forgotten his reasons for traveling here. He is no more looking for peace then I am going to war. No good comes from starting a war that is why you are to marry Diamond to end this feuding"

Serena looked to her hearing the same words that Endymion spoke to her telling her that he was trying to protect his people also. She looked to the queen shaking her head knowing better telling her "your wrong Endymion said he came to find a way to bring peace to his lands. Please will you at least speak with him for me?"

Serenity looked to her shaking her head telling her "we have spoken and as long as his people do not try to rise against us Serenity. I have no reason, but to treat him as a guest to our lands, but while he chooses to stay out of our alliance, we must be fearful of his true intentions, that is why it is most important for you to stay away from him until after this marriage comes about. I know you are not pleased with my decision Serenity, but it is best for your own protection as well as the good of our people"

Serena looked to the queen knowing all she knows is wrong. She shook her head angrily telling her "you would rather let your fears rule your emotions, then listen to what I am telling you" then shook her head and ran from the room in tears.

Queen Serenity sighed seeing her only daughter so broken hearted she spoke aloud asking "what am I to do with her?"

The black cat Luna walked into the room after overhearing the conversation she told her "the princess is growing up your majesty. She has a large heart and a good head on her shoulders and wishes to bring about peace, perhaps you should take what she says to advisement, she will one day become queen"

Serenity looked down to Luna sadly telling her "I wish it was that simple Luna"

Serena ran down the long hall tripping over the long gown she wore wiping away the tears from her eyes, somehow she had to find a way to stop all of this otherwise why is she here? What is the reason for bringing her to this horrible place if there is nothing that can be done?

She tripped over some lace on the bottom of the gown that she wore and went to hit her head face first to the floor, but before making contact with the floor she opened her eyes to see she was back in her own bed again with her own mother yelling into her room saying "you need to get up now or you'll miss the bus again"

Serena lied there knowing she was back in her real life again, but nothing she did in the dream was of any use, soon Serenity would marry Diamond and there was nothing she could do about it.

She sighed and sat up and placing one foot down to the floor and looked over seeing her school bag sitting by her dresser telling herself "at least things are easier here. The worst I have to deal with is detention not starting a war"


	10. Chapter 10

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi all I am going to keep this brief to get right to the story I have a long chapter this week, but I want to thank all my readers for following along and please send your reviews and thoughts. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter or also what you think of the story so far. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena walked down the stairs slowly feeling in a daze after not getting much sleep the night before. She let out a loud yawn, not watching where she was going and tripped on the bottom step stumbling forward.

Her father heard a noise from the kitchen and placed down his coffee cup on the table and turned to look her way telling her "careful there jellybean, don't want you falling and hitting your head again"

Serena startled herself awake and stood back up straightened out her skirt and blouse, then walked into the kitchen as if nothing just happened telling him "I'm alright dad"

Her mother stood by the counter making toast silently watching while Serena walked past them and sat down at her usual spot by the table.

She could feel her mother and father's eyes on her questioning her every move, she went to pick up the pitcher of orange juice off the table to pour herself a glass, but missed the cup completely as Ilene quickly grabbed a dish towel nearby and walked over to the table to dry up the spilt juice

Serena pushed her chair back seeing the juice spreading out further across the table, she looked to her mother apologetically telling her "sorry about that mom"

Ilene quickly cleaned up the spilled juice with the towel and brought the towel over to the sink to ring out the juice telling her "no worries, no harm done" while her father had a different perspective and looked to her questioning "are you feeling okay this morning Serena, you don't look well maybe a little more pale than usual"

Serena looked to him seeing the concern on his face, while her mother stepped over also and nodded her head stating "you know your father is right, your color does seem a bit off today"

Serena stood there with both of her parent's staring down at her feeling the extra weight of their stares she shook her head telling them "I had trouble falling asleep again last night. I stayed up most of the night tossing and turning it must be that"

She watched seeing her father look over to her mother, both of them sharing the same worried expression on their faces and then they turned their attention back to her, her father spoke up saying "Serena this is not healthy"

Her mother quickly nodded her head agreeing telling her "you need to get a good night sleep to be able to function the next day. Perhaps we should consult someone? You seem to be having this problem since that day you blacked out in school"

Serena looked to them both and silently wondered what the connection was between the dreams she was having and the blackout at school. She was pretty certain no doctor would be able to diagnose it either and shook her head telling them "really it's nothing. I think I was just feeling a bit anxious about a test I am going to have in school today. I am sure I will feel better tonight after it's over and done with"

Her father looked to her unsure about her answer, but nodded his head telling her "alright, but if this continues again tonight Serena"

She looked to them both wanting to get the attention off of herself and tried to avoid the subject of her sleeping habits entirely saying "I know dad and I am sure it will, but I am running late and don't want to miss the bus again. I'll see you both later" she stood quickly from her chair, moved away from the table as her mother called out to her "at least take some toast with you"

Serena quickly ran over and grabbed two pieces of toast that had just popped up from the toaster gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek telling her "thanks mom" and ran out the door as Ilene looked over to Ken with a shrug of her shoulders stating "well her morning habits are still the same"

Ken nodded his head agreeing, but thought about it further telling her "her sleep habits are becoming a concern though"

Ilene nodded her head looking down at the wet table cloth when she heard Sammy come walking into the room looking down at the table also asking "what happened in here?"

Ilene let out a small sigh then looked to her son cheerfully telling him "nothing dear just a small spill come sit down and have your breakfast"

Serena rushed down to the bus stop and saw the bus just about to turn the corner. She rushed over and got in line to get on the bus with the other students, seeing the doors open. She was third on line to get onto the bus when Harriet the bus driver looked to her with a smile telling her "made it on time today did we Serena"

Serena walked up onto the bus knowing she was late, far more then arriving on time and told her innocently "morning Harriet" then walked in further and took her seat next to her friend Molly

Molly quickly made space for her to sit and then looked to her ready to share all the morning gossip saying "you missed all of the action at the mall yesterday"

Serena sat down on the seat putting her head back wanting to close her eyes for just a moment, but thought better of it and tried to focus on what her friend was saying she questioned "oh?"

Molly nodded her head excited she told her "Jonathan and that girl Lisa got into a huge argument. She started calling him a liar and a cheater"

Serena looked over to her getting interested now in hearing what happened while Molly continued telling her "they started arguing back and forth right there at the food court and Lisa even started throwing her French fries at him"

Serena looked to her remembering the girl she had the run in at the bathroom, wondering whomever Lisa is. Was she the same person from that day she shook her head telling her "really that's terrible"

Molly nodded her head agreeing she stated aloud "yeah it was a real mess, Jonathan is such a jerk for doing those horrible things"

Serena looked to Molly hearing her make judgement on him without knowing the whole story. She shook her head telling her "you don't know if that is true at all, you can't go around judging him, just because of what another person says he is"

Molly thought about what she said and nodded her head agreeing, but told her "I guess your right, but Lisa sure did seem mad at him for some reason"

Serena nodded her head thinking of another man who everyone judged without having the whole story she told her ruefully "I'm sure she was" and then sat silently the rest of the ride to school while over hearing Molly continue to pass along the tale of the mall drama.

Serena stood up by her locker after her 5th period putting her book back in her locker, feeling unsure how she did on her last test when Jonathan snuck up behind her and leaned up against the locker beside hers and smiled telling her "Hi Serena"

She jumped in surprise to see him there and then closed her locker door and turned to see him leaning against the other locker looking good as always, trying to act a little charming herself saying "hi yourself"

Jonathan smiled back as he reached over and touched her arm asking "are we still on for the movie tomorrow night?"

Serena looked down to where his hand simply touched her arm and nodded her head smiling from cheek to cheek telling him "sure, I will get the popcorn"

He looked to her with that debonair smile of his and leaned back telling her "I'll meet you there say 6:30"

Serena nodded her head a little surprised that he wanted to meet there feeling a bit old fashioned that he should come to her door to pick her up, but quickly shook the thought away telling him "sure" he gave her a little wink of his eye telling her "see you then" and started to walk away.

She bit down on her bottom lip questioning if she should just keep her mouth shut or not and decided on the not. She called out to him "hey Jonathan"

He turned around to look at her asking innocently "yeah"

She stood there for a moment looking at his boyish good lucks, unsure if she should chicken out or not, but then thought of Endymion. No one ever took the time to find out the real truth about him and he was outcast from society.

She focused her attention on Jonathan and nervously asked him "what is going on between you and Lisa?"

He walked back over to her locker and let out a long frustrated sigh, shook his head telling her "there is nothing between us, we are over Serena, she just refuses to accept it"

Serena nodded her head thinking of the conversation she had in the bathroom and accepted his answer for the real truth she told him "alright"

He smiled then reached up cupping her cheek telling her "I'm glad that's settled" then lowered his hand and turned around to walk back down the hall to his next class.

Serena started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction, but then realized she forgot a book she needed for her next class and quickly rushed back to open her locker, she grabbed the book and closed the locker door in a rush to make it to her next class on time. She had been doing well today making it to all her classes on time even to Ms. Vargas class, for once not ending up with after school detention.

She walked back down the hall at a more quickened pace knowing she only had two minutes to get to the other side of the school where her class was and then started to feel a throbbing pain in the back of her head.

She tried to just ignore it and press on expecting the pain to go away on its own. She made her way down the last hallway towards her classroom, but the pain was becoming more and more intense until finally she had to stop leaning up against a locker putting both her hands up to her head, while some of the other students around stopped noticing her asking questions "are you alright? Hey you don't look so good are you okay? Maybe we should go get the nurse?"

Serena covered her eyes trying to ignore all the voices around her head, hoping the pain would soon subside, until finally everything went dark and she collapsed down to the floor.

She removed her hands from her face feeling the pain finally subsided and looked up seeing she was no longer in school, but standing in a large flower garden with wild flowers of every color all around her as far as her eyes could see.

She shook her head wondering if she had died and this was heaven, when she heard a voice behind her say "well who do I have the pleasure of speaking with today Serenity or Serena"

She turned around surprised to see Endymion standing behind her, she looked down at herself seeing unlike all the other times her pristine white gown that she wore was now speckled with some dirt, she quickly wiped off the dirt from her dress and looked to him asking "what are you doing here?"

He smiled watching her confused behavior and crossed his arms telling her "so Serena it is, I have over heard that you have been rallying things up in the royal court"

Serena stood there about to say something back to his comment, but then closed her mouth, remembering the conversation she had with the queen from last night and what little good it had done them.

She looked to him knowing time moved much differently here and wondered how much time had passed since that meeting with the queen. If even now she was or rather Serenity was married to that guy Diamond or if there was still time to set things right.

She looked to Endymion's stoic face seeing him standing there waiting for her to say something. She tried to find the right questions to ask without sounding completely crazy, but then a thought occurred to her. He already knew she was not Serenity she shook her head asking him curiously "how do you always know when it is me?"

He was a little taken back by her question then shook his head with laughter telling her "it is rather obvious. You may look a great deal like Serenity, but you are not her. It still amazes me you have so many of them fooled, anyone of them should be able to see that you are not her"

She looked to him shaking her head amazed that he of all people the one man who is supposed to be her enemy would figure it out. The secret that nobody else knew and a small part of her enjoyed knowing that they now had a secret to share when she heard him ask "so who are you then?"

She gulped knowing that he wanted to know more, she felt uncertain on how much she could really tell about herself, to trust him with. She stated flatly hoping it would be enough "you know who I am, my name is Serena"

Endymion nodded his head seeing she was keeping her secret carefully guarded telling her "yes I have that much, but what is going on. Why are YOU here?"

Serena looked to him hearing him ask with his own demanding voice the same question she asked herself every day and shook her head telling him "I honestly have no idea"

He looked to her shaking his head not sure if he was getting the truthful answers he sought, but asking again "alright, then tell me who you are Serena"

She looked to him nervously still not sure how much he could be trusted with the whole truth about her and all of this, but he knew something was not right about her when no one else did.

She shook her head took a deep breath and told him what no one else knew the truth "I am not a princess. I don't know how any of this works. I don't know if all you are is a figment of a very over active imagination or some undercooked chicken"

He looked to her crossing his arms listening intently and she was pretty sure any moment he would have her be burned as a witch. She shook her head feeling the butterflies roaming around in her stomach, then let out a loud gulp telling him "really, I am just Serena average, actually under achieving high school student. I just want to try to make it through school without having to end up in detention or worse summer school, spend time with my friends going shopping at the mall or doing something fun. I don't want to be caught in the middle of a war between your kingdoms and I certainly don't want to be getting married to someone I don't know who seems to be a bit of an ass"

He stood there with his arms crossed listening intently to everything she said, keeping his face stern and unreadable. She knew from his cold expression this was it. He was going to tell the others and have her killed or possibly worse and then she heard him start to laugh out loud she looked to him curiously asking "did I miss something funny?"

He looked to her shaking his head amused telling her "well it sounds like you have Diamond pegged right and I am just surprised you, what was it you called yourself an average high school student, have so many others fooled to think you are there princess"

She looked to him regretting telling him so much and shook her head nervously asking "are you going to tell anyone?"

He shook his head looking at the girl standing in front of him saying aloud "an under achiever" she gave him an angry look for the comment while he let out a small chuckle telling her "no I won't say a word, besides who would believe such an outlandish story as this one. More so I don't think anyone would believe me anyhow"

Serena nodded her head feeling more at ease again and started laughing along with him she told him "it does seem a bit far stretched doesn't it"

He nodded his head getting his laughter under control telling her "a bit, but seeing with my own eyes I can tell you are not Serenity. I noticed it the first day I met you"

She looked up to him surprised that he knew the truth all along shaking her head asking "you did how?"

Endymion nodded his head remembering back telling her "I saw you standing out there in the corridor when you first introduced yourself to me as Serena" He watched seeing her cheeks flush red at the memory he continued to explain "you looked lost in your own home, it was pretty obvious you and Serenity were not the same, although I didn't know then how deep it went"

She looked to him curiously Endymion was a mystery to all others including herself and supposedly he couldn't be trusted, but he knew her secret and would not betray her. She knew him well too, the real him. The man that he showed her to be, who kept hers and Serenity's secrets, all the times when they were alone having their private meetings with each other, all of their secret conversations they shared only confirmed it more, hold on a second private meetings, secret conversations?

Her eyebrow raised having a thought strike her she turned back to him and went back to her original question asking him "what are you doing out here anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly telling her "taking a walk"

She shook her head seeing all the flowers around them in full bloom, but no real place to go out for a stroll. She started putting all the pieces to fit together, each time she met him was out in a secluded area where it was just the two of them, the queen mentioned something about secret meetings too, and for someone who was supposed to spend so little time with Serenity, he was the only one who knew her well enough to know the truth. She covered her mouth amazed she didn't figure it out before and looked to him stating "you and Serenity are?"

He looked back at her seeing that sparkle in her eyes knowing she made the connection, with his face stern he shook his head telling her "no Serena"

Serena stood there looking at him seeing the truth in his eyes, it was so plain to see now. He and Serenity are in love and it was just like in her book Romeo and Juliet two star crossed lovers. She looked to him in awe as she stood there telling him joyfully "I can't believe I never realized it sooner. How could no one not know you love her?"

He shook his head telling her sternly "Serena drop it"

She gave him a smirk knowing the real Endymion. Serenity's Endymion feeling the warmth in her heart that Serenity feels for him she told him "you would never attack this place because of her"

He looked to her shaking his head telling her angrily "you're wrong about me, about all of this, now will you drop it please"

She looked to him hearing his words of denial, but seeing him for the first time, really seeing the pained look in his eyes that he couldn't be with the woman he loved. She shook her head telling him "no, if you love her you have to say something, don't let this whole ridiculous world tear the two of you apart"

He looked at her shaking his head sadly telling her "are you crazy. You have been around long enough to know Serenity and I are supposed to be enemies. They would sooner believe you are from some alternate dimension long before they would ever actually believe we are in love and let us be together"

She looked to him about to respond back, but then closed her mouth and nodded her head knowing he was right, all she heard about him from others was that he couldn't be trusted.

She tried to think of a way, something she could do to help him when she heard a loud trumpet blasting from a distance. Endymion turned to look at her sadly saying "we will have to cut this short your betrothed has arrived"

Serena stood there knowing the time for the wedding was approaching quickly, fearing what is to be she shook her head stating angrily "you have to do something though, you can't just let her go and marry that silver haired jerk"

He looked to her amazed at her once again no hold back response and ran a hand through his hair frustrated he argued back "you don't think it kills me to see her with him, to know the way he speaks to her"

Serena looked to him shaking her head, not understanding how this couldn't solve all there problems telling him "but if you love each other shouldn't that be enough to end this feuding between the kingdoms"

He looked to her seeming somewhere else, somewhere she couldn't follow and sadly told her "I wish it could be. I had asked her to come back to my kingdom with me, where we could be together and live peacefully, but for the good of our people she refused. To stop a war from happening between our kingdoms, for the good of all, we must keep our feelings for each other deeply hidden"

She looked to him seeing the pain behind his eyes and now knew what her purpose here is. She needed to figure out a way to help them be together to get others to see what they mean to each other, but for now she needed an ally in this world she nodded her head telling him "I won't tell you're secret if you will keep mine"

He looked to the woman standing in front of him who looked identical to the woman he loved, but was not her and nodded his head telling her "deal"

Serena went and sat down on the grass relaxing back trying to think of a way to fix this she looked up to him asking "will you join me"

He laughed seeing her show total disregard to royal protocol while getting grass stains on her white gown and sat down next to her on the grass watching as she stretched her legs out and put her head back relaxing very unprincess like he told her "you certainly are not Serenity"

She turned over propping herself up on one elbow interested in hearing a story she looked to him questioning "what is she like?"

He looked over to her surprised by her question asking "you don't know?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders in response telling him "no this whole thing is like a big mystery to me that I am figuring out as I go"

He nodded his head taking in a little bit more about this endless mystery girl in front of him telling her "well Serenity is very kind and loving she has beautiful dreams, but…"

Serena looked to him curiously hearing what he hadn't said asking "but what?"

He shook his head and turned back over telling her "nothing more" Serena looked to him knowing he was holding something back she sat back up with her legs folded in front of her pouting telling him "come on I told you something about me"

He let out a small chuckle at her childish behavior, not witnessing Serenity ever giving him a pouty lip before and nodded his head telling her "Serenity has wonderful dreams and the potential to be a great ruler, but lacks the courage and willingness to stand up to her mother as I have heard you have done"

Serena looked to him wondering why Serenity wouldn't stand up and fight to be with the man she loves when Endymion answered her unspoken question telling her "you see Serena, Serenity and I both were born into a society we cannot change with rules that have been set out long before either of us were born, we must follow these rules to uphold the traditions otherwise it could be dire"

She looked to him feeling sad at the finality of his answer and shook her head questioning "but you are a prince, can't you do something to help stop this wedding before she has to marry the bleach haired dufus"

He looked to her surprised hearing her describe Diamond again and laughed telling her "you have such a delightful way of wording things"

Serena looked to him and laughed herself knowing she would not get this whole princess thing down completely telling him "I guess it is not the princessly way of saying things is it"

He looked to her feeling more relaxed then he has in a long time shaking his head telling her "well I have never heard of Serenity speak of Diamond as a what was it you called him a bleach haired dufus"

Serena smiled hearing the word dufus come out of Endymion's mouth in his formal way of speaking and nodded her head telling him "yes, where I come from things are different there"

He looked to her genuinely interested in learning more asking her "so what is it like where you are from are there others like you? How does this magic of yours work anyhow?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders feeling safe with him she explained "no, nothing like this has ever happened before and honestly I don't know…" she stopped speaking and covered her eyes feeling a blinding white light above hitting her face as she heard Endymion's voice calling out to her "Serena"

She opened her eyes and looked around seeing she was lying down on a hard marble surface with a crowd of people around her as she called out "Endymion"

Mrs. Campbell pushed her way through the crowd of students as she walked over helping Serena sit up on the floor she looked to her concerned asking "are you aright dear"

Serena looked around realizing she was back at her school again she nodded her head telling her "yes I think so" Mrs. Campbell looked to her worried asking "what happened?"

Serena sat there honestly having no idea trying to think back to what she last remembered besides looking into Endymion's endless blue eyes when one of the other students replied telling her "she just collapsed to the floor"

Serena looked to the student who spoke, and then started to remember walking down the hall and then getting a headache and everything went away. She was surprised to know this was now happening to her before she even fell asleep as Mrs. Campbell helped her up to her feet telling her "let's get you to the nurse's office"

Serena quickly shook her head not wanting to make a big deal she told her "no I'm alright now"

Mrs. Campbell stood adamantly and shook her head telling her "no buts, I want to get you to the nurse and I am going to call your mother and tell her that you should go see a doctor right away and have a complete physical done"

Serena nodded her head knowing she had no way of arguing against it and this time she wasn't sure if she should thinking of the pain she felt in her head and then the blinding light just now.

She walked down the hall with Mrs. Campbell to the nurse and then turned looking back to where she just laid unconscious on the floor feeling not so alone any longer, Endymion knew all her secrets too.

Author's Note: okay little surprise there not sure if anyone figured it out that Serenity and Endymion were having a secret affair, let me know and send me your thoughts. Thanks Mars Light


	11. Chapter 11

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you so much to everyone that sent in there reviews. I am glad to hear that you are enjoying this story so far. I know that the beginning was a little slow moving, but I think going forward there will be some more intense moments coming up. I hope you continue to enjoy and please share your thought and reviews. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat in the doctor's office with her mother who sat in a chair beside her with a worried expression on her face as the doctor shined a small light into her daughter's eyes as he asked "Serena, so when you were walking you suddenly felt a pain in your head is that correct"

Serena nodded her head telling him "yes that's right" and reached up to her head telling him "around this area"

The doctor nodded his head and looked towards where she pointed at then scribbled down some more notes on the pad he was holding as he asked her "was it accompanied by any dizziness"

Serena thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head telling him "yes" watching as he took some further notes and then questioned her "how were you feeling up until this point?"

Serena shook her head telling him "I was fine maybe feeling a little more tired than usual, but other than that I was fine until the pain started again and it became more and more intense until finally I passed out"

The doctor nodded his head picking up on a word she said, he looked to her curiously asking "again, has something like this happened before"

Ilene looked to her daughter surprised to hear this as well, when Serena nodded her head telling him "yesterday"

Ilene looked to her daughter shocked that she was only learning about this now, she shook her head asking annoyed "Serena why didn't you say something to me sooner?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders hoping it wasn't a big deal telling her "I didn't want to worry you and dad. Besides after it happened I felt fine"

Ilene shook her head knowing her behavior the past few days was not her usual self telling her "you obviously are not fine if this keeps on happening," then turned her attention towards the doctor asking "do you know what it is doctor why she keeps having these blackouts. Is it do to the falls that I told you about over the phone?"

The doctor nodded his head telling her "perhaps it could be a cause, any kind of traumatic event to the head can cause the brain to act in many different ways, but I would like to have an MRI done to be sure there is not something deeper going on"

Ilene nodded her head glad to know he was taking every precaution and told him "if you believe that is best right Serena"

Serena sat there hearing about having to go through some tests and nodded her head nervously telling him "yeah I guess" when the doctor looked to her asking "is there anything else going on that you can tell us Serena that might seem abnormal to you"

Serena looked to him hearing the word abnormal knowing there was something going on that definitely qualified as abnormal.

She took a deep breath unsure if she should explain about the dreams she has been having when she heard her mother speak up telling him "she has not been sleeping well at night doctor"

The doctor looked to her and wrote down some notes on the paper as he asked Serena "is there a reason you are not sleeping well are the headaches bothering you"

Serena looked down to the floor knowing sleeping wasn't the problem, she took a deep breath and told him "no my problem isn't falling asleep, it's trying to stay awake"

The doctor and her mother looked to her surprised as she explained to them "I have been having problems staying awake at home and in school"

Ilene looked to her daughter wondering what else she didn't know as Serena continued to explain "It has started to become outside of my control, you see when I do fall asleep. I keep having these same dreams recurring over and over again"

The doctor looked to her curiously asking "what kind of dreams Serena"

She shook her head thinking about the white kingdom and its guardians and mysterious Endymion of the dark kingdom telling him "well they're very vivid and detailed"

The doctor looked to her showing no judgement and nodded his head telling her "go on"

She looked over to her mother knowing once she says this she is going to end up in a psychiatric institute somewhere in padded room as she looked to him saying "In these dreams I am having I am someone else a princess actually of a faraway kingdom and I am trying to stop a war from breaking happening between my people and the people of a neighboring kingdom where there is a really handsome prince who I share a secret love with and another who I am too marry but I don't believe he can be trusted"

Her mother and the doctor stood there shocked. The doctor looked to her and spoke up asking "and you say you have had this same dream before"

Serena nodded her head telling him "yes, it started when I first hit my head and then only when I fell asleep, but recently now I can't control it. I keep having these headaches that lead to blackouts during the day too"

Ilene stood there looking perplexed hearing her daughter speak of the elaborate dreams she is having and then remembered something she had mentioned a few days back asking her "the talking cat?"

Serena nodded her head and took a deep breath telling her "yeah that too"

The doctor listened and then nodded his head up and down looking deep in thought and then told her "I see, if you don't mind Serena I would like to have a word privately with your mother"

Serena sat there looking between the doctor and her mother wondering what it was that couldn't be said in front of her telling him "alright"

Her mother gently patted her on the shoulder telling her "we'll be right back" and then followed the doctor out the door into the hallway, while she sat there on the exam table quietly watching, nervously awaiting for them to come back with the straight jacket to take her to a psycho ward somewhere.

Ilene stepped out into the hall with the doctor as she closed the exam room door behind her and then wouldn't wait another second and looked to the doctor nervously asking him "what is going on with my daughter doctor"

The doctor looked to her and shook his head telling her "I have some concerns, the intense headaches and blackouts followed by the delusions she is having. Has your daughter ever had any history of any psychiatric problems or is there any family history of this in the past"

Ilene looked to him thinking of what Serena just told them about being a princess and kingdoms and talking cats, she shook her head telling him "no, up until now she was just a normal teenager"

The doctor nodded his head expecting as much telling her "I see, well I would like to have an MRI done as soon as possible to rule out certain things"

Ilene looked to him not liking the sound of that shaking her head asking nervously "what kind of things?"

He took a deep breath and told her "well sometimes if a tumor were to present itself. It could come with some symptoms that your daughter has described the headaches, dizziness, blackouts, and often time hallucinations"

Ilene stood there hearing his words frightened by the thought of her daughter having a brain tumor as the doctor patted her arm replying "let's get the results of the tests first before we jump into anything alright"

Ilene nodded her head as they walked back into the exam room. Serena looked up to them expectantly waiting to hear what they had discussed as the doctor walked over to her saying "after speaking with your mother I would like to have an MRI done on you Serena as soon as possible. I have an MRI machine here at my office we can use. It is a closed MRI machine where you will lie back and the machine will basically be taking pictures of your head"

Serena nodded her head as she looked to her mother's worried face unsure what it was they weren't telling her she told him "if you think that is best"

Serena and her mother followed the doctor down a long hallway until they entered a room and she looked seeing the MRI machine. It was far more then she had expected. She took a step closer to the large machine and looked in the opening seeing how tight it looked inside and was glad she wasn't claustrophobic as her mother looked to the doctor asking "can I stay with her"

The doctor shook his head telling her "it would be best if you waited outside, but there are seats just outside the door that you can wait in"

Ilene looked to Serena asking concerned "will you be alright dearest"

Serena looked to the large machine feeling she didn't really have a choice now she nodded her head telling her "yeah I'll be fine mom"

The doctor looked to her calmly saying "there is really nothing to be concerned about Serena, just lie down on the platform and they will put your head in the machine. You may hear some loud noises, but it's important that you try to lay as still as possible"

Serena nodded her head hearing his instructions as Ilene spoke up asking him "is it possible she can get some ear plugs or something"

The doctor nodded his head telling her "of course"

It was not long after that she was lying on the platform and took a deep breath hearing the doctor explain directions from another small attached room as the machine slowly moved her into the closed tunnel

Inside it was just as the doctor had said feeling the tightness and the loud beeping sounds around her while she waited and closed her eyes feeling uncomfortable in the enclosed space

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, but sighed in relief for once that she was no longer in the tunnel any longer instead she was standing in a large room.

She looked around seeing Queen Serenity to her right, with the four guardians on her left, and Diamond standing on a high platform nearby all with the same stern face expressions as the feeling of relief went away seeing that Endymion was there too standing below them in a small box on trial for something.

She looked to the Queen unsure what was going on what had happened here as she heard Endymion speak up to Queen Serenity telling her strongly "your highness the allegations against me are completely unfounded"

Whispering started going on all about the room as Queen Serenity stood and raised her hand up high and everything went to silence she spoke "Prince Endymion you stand here before this tribunal and deny your actions"

Diamond stood up proudly hearing the queen speak and shook his head telling her "the evidence speaks clearly of his guilt Queen Serenity"

Endymion looked over to him with a piercing glare as he turned his attention back to the queen and shook his head telling her "I have never made an attempt to rise against you Serenity. I came here only looking for peace and I choose to do what I see best for my kingdom and my people, my only crime is not accepting the terms of your alliance"

Queen Serenity looked down on him shaking her head stating "whether you choose to be a part of our alliance is not why you are standing here today Endymion. We will take your statements into advisement for your sentencing but, be that as it may Diamond is correct the evidence against you has been overwhelming that I must find that you are guilty as traitor to the people and a danger to the alliance"

Endymion shook his head as he slammed his fist down on the box screaming out "this is nonsense I have done nothing wrong"

Queen Serenity shook her head keeping her tone regal she spoke calmly "you are a prince in your own right and have diplomatic immunity, so I have no other choice, but to lay down this judgement, going forward. You and your people hence forth with be exiled to the dark kingdom. You will have no contact with anyone from the outside kingdoms, any person that steps outside your borders will be treated as a traitor and dealt with the retribution of their actions"

Diamond stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face while Serena looked to him hearing the words spoke by the queen as she repeated the word "exiled" she shook her head yelling at her "no you can't do this"

Queen Serenity looked to her daughter surprised that she would speak out after she made her decision she spoke up telling her "his actions have spoken loudly enough Serenity, he has tricked you into trusting him so he can take over"

Endymion shook his head as he told her "that is not true, I never spoke falsely of my intentions"

Serena shook her head seeing the pain that Endymion was hiding underneath his strong exterior as she turned back to the queen and told her "Endymion would never hurt me"

Endymion looked to her surprised hearing her speak out for him and knew without the spoken words that she was not Serenity.

Serena turned to look back at him desperate to fix this, when she saw him privately whisper to her knowing what he must do he told her "I'm sorry" then turned his attention to Queen Serenity telling her "I will leave and respect your decision, but know this, I will not give up. My last breath will be used to protect my people and if your orders brings pain and suffering to my people, then that will bring about a war between our kingdoms, so be it"

Serena stood there shaking her head as she looked to Endymion hearing his words, knowing this wasn't him. He didn't want a war to start and ran forward from off the platform.

She heard the collective gasps from the people around her, but ignored them all and stood by him grabbing onto his arm pleading with him "no Endymion you said so yourself war does not solve any problems it is the people who get hurt in the end. Please"

Endymion looked to her as he shook his head telling her sadly "I am sorry it has come to this" and took one more look at Queen Serenity's angry face he turned around to leave.

Serena shook her head knowing this wasn't what was supposed to happen and looked to him crying out "no there has to be another way" then turned back to Queen Serenity telling her "you have it all wrong about him please"

Queen Serenity looked to her shaking her head telling her angrily "daughter step away from him this instant he is a traitor to our people to everything we stand for"

She looked to the queen and shook her head knowing everything she said was wrong she screamed back "no I won't"

Endymion turned around hearing her loud protests to see Serena standing there between himself and the queen.

Serena took a deep breath knowing all eyes were now on her and then stepped forward speaking with grace and wisdom telling her "no good has ever come from war. He knows that and so do you, you are both strong rulers who only want to do what is best for your people. If this kingdom is headed in the direction of war, then it will be the people who will pay the ultimate price"

Diamond stepped forward angrily hearing her getting in the middle of the discussions, he looked to her demanding "Serenity you speak out of place come take your place by my side at once"

Serena looked over to Endymion knowing he would never order her around in such away and then turned back to Diamond shouting out "I won't"

Queen Serenity stood up from her place in the center of the tribunal ready to put an end to the craziness that has unfolded here telling her firmly "daughter you speak out unjustly, your place is here. For once think about what is best for your people. My judgement still stands Endymion has been found a traitor. The alliance will stand for all time, if he wishes to stand against us. It will be he who will pay the ultimate price"

Serena took another step back towards Endymion as Queen Serenity looked to her shocked and narrowed eyes telling her "remember who you are daughter, think of what you are doing?"

Serena stood firm and nodded her head she told her "I have" as she walked over and took hold of Endymion arm looking to the queen telling her "if you want an alliance between the people to bring about peace, then you shall have one in marriage, because I love him"

The room seemed to stop as everything went quiet Queen Serenity stood and looked to her shaking her head asking angrily "have you gone mad"

Serena took a deep breath knowing she was making a final stand telling her "if he is to be exiled then I will be too, my place is at his side"

She watched seeing the room erupt at her statement watching as Diamond took out his sword from his sheath and the guardians stood up ready to attack. Endymion quickly jumped into action and walked in front of her blocking her from the rest, shaking his head asking her quietly "what have you done?"

She looked to him feeling unsure if he was angry with her or not for telling their secret and looked out at the room on all the angry faces wondering if she just made everything much worse when she heard "all finished"

She opened her eyes and looked up to see she was back in the MRI room again lying on the platform as the doctor stood over her asking "now that wasn't so bad was it?"

She looked to him shaking her head no, but he had no idea of the drama that would be unfolding.

She sat in the uncomfortable chair in the doctor's office as her mother sat next to her taking her hand in her own, she gave it a little squeeze while they waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

The doctor sat at his desk and looked through all his notes flipping through page over page, again, and again while Serena sat there feeling frustrated finally asking him "well what is it doctor?"

The doctor sat uncomfortably back in his chair and looked over the results once more in his hands as Ilene gulped asking him "is it bad news, is there something wrong with my daughter?"

Serena sat there hearing her mother's words unsure what was going on. Was there more wrong with her then she expected and took a deep breath waiting for the worst to come as the doctor looked to them both shaking his head saying "physically there is nothing wrong with you Serena"

Ilene let out the breath she was holding glad to know they didn't find a tumor, but then looked to her daughter wondering what is causing these blackouts and looked to the doctor shaking her head asking him "what do you mean by physically"

The doctor shook his head telling her "from a medical stand point her MRI looks completely normal there is nothing wrong with your daughter"

Ilene looked to him shaking her head, frustrated not finding out any answers she asked him "but what about the headaches and the blackouts and the strange dreams she is having"

The doctor nodded his head and looked over to Serena then turned back to her mother telling her "I would advise that you go and make an appointment with a psychiatrist. It is possible with the symptoms she is experiencing, it maybe psychological, brought on by stress"

Serena heard his explanation for all of this or lack thereof and shook her head telling him "I am not crazy doctor"

The doctor looked to her with a condescending smile and shook his head explaining to her "no one ever said you were Serena, but the brain is a funny thing how it works sometimes"

Ilene nodded her head accepting his response as he placed a business card down in front of them saying "here she is a colleague of mine very good with adolescent"

Serena sat there in the room where everyone else expected she was crazy, but was she as she felt her mother put her hand on her arm telling her "come along dear"

She slowly stood up from her chair as the doctor shook Ilene's hand telling her "I am sorry I cannot be of further assistance, but I wish you both luck"

Ilene nodded her head telling him "thank you doctor" as they walked out of the office. Serena followed behind her mother walking silently behind wondering what was really going on with her and could she have really just started a war?


	12. Chapter 12

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi everyone just a quick note to thank all my readers who are following along I hope you are enjoying the story so far and please send your thoughts and reviews to let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do no own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat quietly in the car the whole way back home. A few days ago she had been just an average teenager and now she was unsure if she was losing her mind or a princess from a faraway kingdom.

She looked out the window seeing her world around her, the things that made sense, the school that she goes to, the arcade she spends time at, the mall where she goes shopping in, and the fast food place to grab a snack, all passing by in a blur.

Ilene looked to her daughter seeing she seemed overly quiet the whole ride home telling her assuringly "you know doctors can be wrong, we can get a second opinion"

Serena nodded her head keeping her focus out the window she told her "uh huh"

Ilene kept her eyes on the road as she sighed telling her "when the doctor took me to the side he mentioned some more serious problems and it is a good thing they didn't find anything wrong"

Serena nodded her head not really listening, watching some other girls she recognized from school walking down the sidewalk looking like they were sharing a joke between them completely carefree as she told her mother "yeah"

Ilene nodded her head knowing she was really having a conversation with herself while Serena was only giving her one word responses she told her "you know it might not be the worst thing talking to someone. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Things are very different now from when I went to school I know there is a lot more pressure on you"

Serena turned around at hearing her mother admit that she thinks she is losing her mind also and looked at her mother shaking her head angrily telling her "I am not crazy"

Ilene kept her focus on the road as she told her calmly "of course you aren't dear. I never said that you were, but maybe getting another's opinion would not be such a bad thing"

Serena looked to her and folded her arms across her chest then sat back pouting telling her "but, you think the doctor is right that I need a psychiatrist"

Ilene shook her head and remembered Serena mentioning the strange dreams she is having and told her "no, I just don't think it would hurt to rule out all the possibilities"

Serena looked to her frustrated and shook her head telling her "I am not going"

Ilene let out a deep sigh telling her "we can discuss this further later at home"

Serena let out a loud harrumph knowing when her mother said discuss it further later. It would mean in the end she would end up on a therapist couch somewhere trying to explain something she herself couldn't understand.

They drove the rest of the way home in total silence, Ilene pulled the car into the driveway and put it in park and then turned to Serena wanting to discuss what happened, but before she even got the ignition turned off Serena had the door open and was out of the car and walking towards the front door

Ilene quickly exited the car yelling out to her "you can't just ignore what is going on here"

Serena did not turn around, but kept walking through the front door and closing it behind her with a bang. Ilene followed her inside as Ken stood up from the couch hearing Serena come marching in slamming the door shut behind her when Ilene walked inside arguing "you can't just avoid me forever Serena" .

Ken walked over to her seeing a lot of tension in the air asking "so how did everything go at the doctor's today"

Serena turned around to look at him as she shouted out angrily "go ahead the two of you make all the choices regarding my life. I am going to go grab a snack from the kitchen, unless I will be judged because of that too"

Ilene looked her way and took a deep breath knowing things could be handled differently asking her "Serena wait"

Serena turned to look at her mother and father and shook her head refusing and marched off towards the kitchen, once out of sight she stood up against the kitchen wall and took a deep breath telling herself "I'm not crazy, I'm not" while overhearing her father asking "so what did happen at the doctor's today"

Ilene took a deep breath after a very trying day and responded back telling him "they did an MRI of her head to check for any serious medical issues, but the doctor didn't find anything wrong"

Ken looked to her feeling relieved he told her "that's good right"

Ilene nodded her head telling him "yes but"

Ken looked to her feeling more concerned on the unknown questioning "but what?"

Ilene thought back to earlier that day and shook her head sadly telling him "you should have heard the way she was speaking in there, going on about a recurring dream she has been having about being a princess and stopping wars between kingdoms and she also mentioned the talking cat again"

Ken looked to her confused shaking his head asking "a princess, wars, and talking cats what's that about?"

Ilene looked to him with a worried expression telling him "I don't know. The doctor did mention it's possible it could be psychological perhaps do to stress. He thinks it would be a good idea to have her talk to a psychiatrist"

Ken looked to her and nodded his head stating "from what you're saying that might not be a bad idea"

Serena banged her fist against the wall in frustration hearing now her father thinks she is losing her mind too and then walked away from the wall not wanting to hear any more of their talk, even her own parents think she is going crazy.

She laughed to herself thinking of the white kingdom that expects her to rise up and lead them all to better times ahead and her world that she knew where she feels comfortable, everyone here thinks she is going crazy. She asked herself "maybe I am, but it all feels so real it couldn't be just some dream, it couldn't, could it"

She walked over and opened up the fridge looking for some comfort food to eat as she heard from behind her "so you finally lost your mind, that's classic"

She turned around to see her younger brother Sammy standing there as she shook her head telling him "I am not going crazy Sam"

He looked to her and leaned up against the sink shaking his head telling her "that's not the way I heard it"

She looked to him not wanting to hear anymore of how everyone in her family think she's crazy she told him "well you heard it wrong. I'm fine, just fine"

She walked over and grabbed an apple from off a bowl on the table telling him "I am so fine and sure that everything is perfectly normal I am going to go and sit and watch TV and read a manga or two, just like normal"

Sammy laughed as he told her "yeah that's what someone crazy would probably do too if they were trying to cover it up"

Serena looked to him and got frustrated she yelled out "Sammy" while stepping near him ready to strangle the rude comments out of him when she felt the pain in her head throbbing as she stopped putting her hands up to her head

Sammy looked to her seeing her acting strangely even for Serena and shook his head asking "hey are you alright?"

Serena looked to him feeling the pain was getting much worse and the room was spinning and getting blurry she nodded her head telling him "yeah just leave me be" as she started to walk forward feeling like her whole skull was pushing in on her.

She took a step forward trying to reach out for a chair to hold onto to keep her balance, but then missed it and went crashing to the ground as she heard Sam calling out "mom, dad" when her head hit the floor.

She opened her eyes feeling the pain gone and she was lying on the ground, no longer in her kitchen but where. She put her hands down feeling the dirt below her going in under her fingernails as she slowly got up to her feet and looked around at her surroundings knowing she had been here before then blinked her eyes asking herself "but, this can't be the same place" as she carefully walked forward in what at one time was a beautiful garden with flowers of ever assortment, now all that was left were rocks and dirt a baren wasteland.

She looked around her seeing the magnificent white castle up ahead still standing tall, but it seemed to have a dark shroud around it. She shook her head thinking to herself this could not be what is left of the beautiful white kingdom. She looked around her seeing what was left of a world gone to war and shook her head asking herself "what has happened here to what purpose? Why was I sent here in the first place, but to stop a war from happening between the two kingdoms? Only for it to come to this"

She heard the sound of blasting going off in the distance and felt a chill running down her spine as she thought back to the last encounter here when she spoke out on Endymion's behalf questioning herself "am I responsible" when she heard a panicked voice calling out from behind her "Serenity, Serenity"

She turned around to see the cat Luna come running up to her as she warned her "you should not be out here it is not safe any longer"

Serena looked to her seeing with her own eyes the destruction going on and nodded her head asking "what happened here?"

Luna shook her head telling her "I know it is terrible to see, but still you should not have come out here. Now please you must get inside where you will be safe and protected before another attack starts up. It is not safe to be on your own in this present time"

Serena looked to Luna having a hard time comprehending that Endymion the man that she spoke with, who knew her secret is the cause for all of this and shook her head telling her "no I must get to Endymion. I must speak with him before it is too late, there has to be away to stop this"

Luna looked to her shaking her head telling her "that is impossible, right now the main importance is getting the royal family underground to safety. Now come along we must get going back to the safety of the palace, the others are all out searching for you"

Serena looked back on the destruction wanting to find some way to help, while hearing another bomb going off, only closer this time. Knowing now was not the time if she wanted to stay alive and followed the black cat to the safety of the white castle.

She walked inside seeing everything dark only dimly lit with candles when the four female guardians came rushing over as they looked to her concerned Mina spoke up asking "where have you been? You know we must get you underground. It is not safe to be out here"

Serena nodded her head understanding after just witnessing with her own eyes the danger telling them "I know, but I want to help. I cannot just go into hiding and do nothing"

Rei looked to her shaking her head telling her "your safety has to remain our primary concern Serenity, but we are unable to keep you safe if we do not know where you have gone off too"

Serena was about to respond when Lita called out "quiet" They all stood there silently as they heard a loud whistling sound when Lita quickly grabbed hold of her arm as she was dragged along behind the others hearing Rei yelling out "come on hurry we all must get further underground now"

Serena followed after the four guardians running as fast as she could while tripping on the lace of her gown as she heard a loud explosion going off not far behind them.

For a moment she felt her heart stop, but she kept racing forward while the noises seemed to be getting louder and closer. She covered her ears and kept running as she shook her head asking herself "what happened here to this once beautiful kingdom. Why Endymion why?"

They raced at top speeds until they reached an underground bunker as Queen Serenity hearing the sound of someone enter quickly turned around to see the five enter with two cats as she immediately came forward and grabbed her in a relieved embrace telling her "thank goodness you are all safe"

Serena looked to her catching her own breath she nodded her head telling her "I'm fine"

The queen nodded her head seeing she did not seem injured telling her "you must be cautious now daughter. We do not know any longer who can be trusted and who our enemies are"

Serena looked to her confused as she questioned "our enemies?"

The queen nodded her head as she told her "yes some are hidden in plain sight. We must stay on alert at all times. It is imperative that you stay with your guardians and never be caught anywhere alone. Now come along Serenity there is must to be discussed"

Serena shook her head trying to wrap her mind around everything that has happened here and stood in place telling her "no wait please. I must speak to Endymion I am sure he will listen to me"

Queen Serenity turned to look at her shaking her head telling her "Serenity your place is here now come" The queen started to walk forward with the four guardians following as Luna turned around asking "Serenity aren't you coming"

Serena nodded her head and started to step forward, but then stopped as she heard a voice calling out from behind her over and over again "Serena, Serena"

She slowly opened her eyes to see she was still lying on the kitchen floor with her mother and father kneeling next to her as her mother held her hand tightly in her own and let out a sigh of relief telling her "thank goodness you are alright"

She slowly sat up from the floor feeling a little light headed as her father helped her up by putting a hand behind her back telling her "easy now jellybean"

She looked around trying to remember how she ended up on the floor asking "what happened?"

Her mother and father looked to each other concerned, then her mother looked to her asking "you don't remember?"

Serena rubbed her forehead have everything jumbled up inside, while some things started to make sense telling them "it's a little unclear, but I do remember being in here arguing with Sam and then the pain started again after that everything is kind of a blur"

Ilene nodded her head expecting as much telling her "Sam said that you grabbed your head and fell to the floor. Did you have another one of your strange dreams?"

Serena looked to her mother thinking to herself strange dream didn't cover what just happened, but she didn't want to make things worse than they already are and shook her head telling her "no I just blacked out and then the next thing I know I was hearing dad's voice calling my name"

Ken put his arm out telling her "here let's help you up to your feet and over to the couch to sit"

Serena nodded her head and took his arm standing up and saw all sets of eyes staring at her telling them "I'm fine now really"

Ken shook his head disagreeing telling her "I don't know about that Serena. If you are still blacking out like this I think we need to get you checked by a different doctor"

Serena looked to him then down at the floor where she just lied and nodded her head telling him "alright, but right now I think I would like to go upstairs and take a relaxing shower"

Ilene nodded her head still concerned telling her "if you think that will help"

Serena nodded her head telling her "I do" as she walked away from her parents leaving them with worried looks on their faces and started up the stairs as she looked down at her hands seeing she still had the dirt underneath her finger nails.


	13. Chapter 13

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to thank all my readers who are following along. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as it comes into more detail and explains more things. Please send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks Mars Light.

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat on her bed brushing out her long blonde hair getting ready to go to sleep silently pondering if she would see a man again tonight with dark ebony hair and gorgeous blue eyes when she heard a knock on her door taking her away from her thoughts as she called out "come in"

The door slowly opened as her mother peaked her head inside asking quietly "may I come in?"

Serena let out a small sigh knowing there had been distance between them all night and she didn't like. She gave her mother a half smile and told her "sure mom come in"

Ilene opened the door further relived that Serena was willing to at least talk and hopefully listen now as she stepped into the room telling her "I wasn't sure if you would speak to me after the silent treatment I have received all evening after our conversation in the car"

Serena took a deep breath and let it out knowing that was why her mother had come in here to speak with her saying back "I know that you and dad are really worried about me with these headaches I have been experiencing, I get it I do, but really I'm fine"

Ilene shook her head telling her concerned "you had us all very worried even Sam the way you blacked out earlier along and also with other things going on with you too"

Serena let out a sigh knowing what the other things her mother spoke of were, that her parents expected that she is having hallucinations of the princess and kingdoms, only she was not so sure.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to her dresser to lay out her clothes for the morning and replied back telling her "I don't understand it either mom. I feel fine right now. I don't know why I keep getting these sudden headaches and then right after I feel fine. I would like to have answers to it also, but I know I am not going crazy"

Ilene stood with her arms crossed and shook her head asking "how long has this really been going on for Serena? Are you see the talking cat now?"

Serena shook her head frustrated as she cried out "no it's not like that. I know this is a lot to take in mother, but I am not going crazy really. I know it sounds strange, but I feel almost like I have a higher purpose for these dreams I keep having, only I don't know what it is"

Ilene stood there listening and took a deep breath telling her "Serena I don't know about this higher purpose that you are speaking of, but I can tell you this as your mother. You are my daughter and seeing you in any kind of pain hurts me too and I want to find a way to stop all of this so it does not keep happening to you. I am very concerned"

Serena looked back to her mother seeing the concerned and worried expression on her face and felt a little guilty over the stress she is putting her parents through, she nodded her head telling her "I know that mom and I'm sorry for everything that I am putting you and dad through really. If you think it will help I guess I could talk to someone about these dreams I am having"

Ilene looked to Serena knowing she was only agreeing for her benefit and reached out putting a comforting hand on her shoulder telling her "this is not something you have to worry about tonight. We will figure all of this out together, but for now you are still Serena high school student and have school in the morning. Why don't you lie down, close your eyes and try to get a good night sleep. Perhaps that is the best medicine you need"

Serena looked to her mother with a smirk knowing just like every other night she would not get any rest and could in fact end up in the middle of a war zone, but didn't want to worry her mother any further and told her reassuringly "your right I definitely could use a good night sleep" knowing she was being at least somewhat truthful.

Ilene looked over to her daughter seeing she did seem more grown up and mature in the past week or so and reached over giving her a kiss on her forehead telling her "don't grow up to fast on us will you"

Serena looked to her mother a little surprised by her comment and shook her head telling her "nope just same old me, Serena"

Ilene smiled telling her "and I am very proud of you Serena, now get some rest dearest early start tomorrow before the weekend comes"

Serena nodded her head as she watched her mother walk out of her room and then realized that tomorrow is Friday she called out to her "oh mom one more thing"

Ilene turned around to look at her wondering what it was she wanted to share with her asking "yes dear"

Serena looked to her asking plainly "can you or dad take me to the movies tomorrow night?"

Ilene looked to her curiously wondering what the movies had to do with anything she questioned "the movies?"

Serena nodded her head telling her excited "yeah I have a date with a boy from school"

Ilene did not hold the same excitement and looked to her worried questioning back "do you think this is the best time to be going out on a date, when you keep having these strange blackouts"

Serena took a deep breath and nodded her head telling her "mom, I can't let these blackouts control my life. I am as you said just a normal high school girl after all and what is more normal then going to a movie with a boy I like"

Ilene looked to her knowing she was and is acting just like a typical teenage girl and nodded her head telling her "alright then get some sleep busy day tomorrow"

Serena rested her head up against her pillow and Ilene turned to her with a small smile saying "good night" and then turned off the light and closed the door behind her leaving Serena alone in the dark room.

She lied there with her head resting against the pillow looking up at the ceiling asking herself "what could be more normal then just being with the boy I like. Watching a movie together in the dark while sharing some popcorn and maybe a soda"

She closed her eyes as she rested against the pillow thinking about tomorrow if Jonatan would try to put his arm around her during the movie while she snuggled up closer to his chest. She felt her body relaxing beneath the covers thinking about what could be then opened her eyes back up to find a cold darkness all around her

She wrapped her arms around herself feeling a shiver go down her body as though she was standing out in twenty degree weather wearing only shorts and a t-shirt.

She was shivering feeling her teeth chatter and looked around, but there was no light or shadows to lead the way. She made a silent wish for a map or a flash light to lead towards safety as she remembered the warning from before with the others telling her it was best to stay underground that these are dangerous times and no one could be trusted anymore.

She slowly and hesitantly walked forward hoping which ever direction she was headed she would eventually come to find a lighted pathway and not another explosion up ahead

She walked through what felt like a slimy residue as she felt it getting higher up to her ankles as she made a disgusted face wondering what kind of princess Serenity was. Why she would be in a dark cold slimy tunnel like this when she heard a voice behind her speak out "you shouldn't have come here it is not safe for you"

She turned around suddenly to see his shadow standing before her as she felt a sense of relief she didn't know she felt and lifted up the bottom of the filthy dress that she wore and crossed over to him from the muck wrapping her arms around his neck telling him "I am so glad you are safe"

He held her tight for a moment breathing in her scent not sure how many of these brief moments they still had together he released her telling her "Serenity I wish things were different for us, but for now"

Serena looked at him with little smirk and shook her head knowing she could still fool him telling him "no it's me"

He stopped and looked at her blinking his eyes a few times and asked "Serena?"

She nodded her head surprising herself even in these horrible conditions she was not all that unpleased to be there telling him "it's me"

Endymion shook his head and took a step back telling her strongly "you shouldn't be here"

Serena looked to him wondering if he blamed her for everything that happened and rightfully so as she told him feeling hurt "Endymion about what I said. I'm sorry I never thought it would all come to this. I never meant to hurt anyone. I was only trying to protect you and the love that you and Serenity share together"

Endymion listened to her words and shook his head placing his hand down on her shoulder telling her "Serena what happened was not your fault. In fact I believe it was the bravest thing I have ever seen, but this is not the same place that you remember much has happened since that time"

Serena nodded her head telling him "I have seen that much is true on my own, but what happened Endymion. Everything that you said abut others being hurt and what you feel for Serenity. I thought you would not have declared war on the white kingdom that you loved her too much to destroy everything she loves"

Endymion looked to her realizing there was still much she didn't know and shook his head telling her "I didn't Serena"

Serena looked to him confused wondering how much had changed, how much about this place she still really didn't understand asking him "you didn't, but this war between the kingdoms I thought that. You did" she shook her head remembering the warning from the queen not to trust anyone and pointed a finger up to his chest demanding "what is going on here then?"

He let out a sigh knowing there was much to explain telling her "much time has passed since I last saw you and new enemies have emerged"

Serena looked to him and dropped her hand knowing deep inside he was not an enemy, he could be trusted asking him "what enemies?"

Endymion looked around the dark tunnel they were in and shook his head telling her "you must always be aware of your surroundings. The white kingdom has become put at risk being stuck in the middle of all of this"

Serena shook her head trying to understand everything being said, but it all didn't make sense how could such a war break out between the lands telling him "I'm sorry. I just don't understand stuck in the middle of what? Endymion how did all of this happen?"

Endymion shook his head sadly telling her "I'm sorry Serenity"

She looked to him with a shake of her head and pointed to herself saying "Serena remember" he let out the first chuckle he has in a long time telling her "sorry false of habit"

She nodded her head realizing how strange this must be for him speaking to another who looked like the woman he loved telling him "go on" as he continued to explain "I should have seen it sooner and realized Diamond was the one who was not to be trusted"

Serena nodded her head not feeling that surprised that Diamond was behind everything telling him "I only saw him the couple of times, but he never did seem that trustworthy"

Endymion walked over and took her hand remembering back to how it all started stating "it's true once he found out about you and me or rather Serenity and I. His true intentions came clear. He never wanted to join the alliance to bring about peace. His true intentions were to take over your kingdom. Once both kingdoms were in his control he wanted to overthrow the dark kingdom and he tried to use you to do so through marriage to bring about his plans, Serena If you hadn't spoken up when you did he may have succeeded"

She looked to him amazed hearing about all she missed asking "I actually did something to help for once"

Endymion nodded his head, but his face turned blank hiding his emotions far away he explained to her "yes only after he found out about us and your selfless actions to bring about peace. He threatened you or rather Serenity…this is kind of confusing between the both of you"

Serena nodded her head with an exasperated sigh telling him "tell me about it"

He nodded his head as a small smile crept up his face knowing he was dealing with Serena and her refreshing way of speaking out her mind he explained "Diamond's greed and lust for power has become known to all. He is dangerous and declared war on my lands and wants control over the dark kingdom which I will do everything in my power to stop him."

Serena nodded her head now understanding the queens warning of who she could trust she told him nervously "the queen warned me that I would not always know who my true enemies are"

Endymion nodded his head agreeing telling her" Diamond has many followers and we are still unsure who they all are yet which makes things difficult. Unfortunately your kingdom has gotten stuck in the crossfire between our kingdoms bringing with it a great deal of destruction. I have told your mother that I will do all I can to protect you and your lands, but I must watch over my own people as well"

Serena nodded her head hearing how brave and noble he was telling him "I know you are a good man Endymion and will do the right thing"

He looked to her surprised to hear so much confidence in him after all she had heard about not trusting him before. He put a hand up to her cheek telling her "Serena these are turbulent times and this place is not safe for you. If anyone were to find the truth out about you. You must return to where you came from and not return here"

Serena looked to him wishing it were only that easy and shook her head telling him "it is not something I have control over Endymion it is not like I can come and go as I please. I am here for a reason and I must find a way to help"

Endymion looked to her not understanding how this all works, but nodded his head believing her words telling her "you are very brave Serena, but also foolish, and often times too impetuous in your actions. Do not let others know your real identity Serena. Do not put yourself in harm's way. You must keep yourself safe and I promise. I will find a way back to both of you"

She looked to him shaking her head realizing he was leaving her alone here in this dark place and started to feel the chill rising again asking him "a way back what do you mean by that?"

He tenderly touched her cheek telling her "I must go now, they will be looking for me. Please be safe"

She looked to him shaking her head as the thought creeped on her she may never see him again after this and grabbed onto his shirt sleeve desperately crying out "no Endymion please don't you mustn't go"

He looked down into her warm caring eyes and shook his head telling her "I must it is my sworn duty to protect my people and those closest to my heart, I have to go" and then took her hand away from his sleeve and placed a small kiss down on her palm then quickly turned around and retreated in the opposite direction as she called out to him into the darkness beyond "Endymion"

She could hear his strong foot falls as they echoed down on the pavement getting further and further away until there was nothing again but darkness all around her. She was left standing alone in the dark in a misty cold environment as she looked around not knowing who her enemy was.

She carefully walked along keeping an eye out for any others around not sure who she would find when she heard a voice say "there you are"

She turned around quickly, but there was no one there instead she was lying in her bed alone as she quickly sat up and took a deep breath looking around her room knowing there had been someone else down in that tunnel with her, but was unsure of who it was, when her mother stuck her head in through the doorway telling her "rise and shine"

She looked over to her mother questioning "its morning?"

Her mother looking to her surprised by the comment and hoped she had a good night sleep without any strange dreams and smiled back asking her "of course dear did you sleep well"

Serena let out a loud yawn as she nodded her head telling her the truth "I had no trouble falling asleep at all"

Ilene seemed pleased to hear that as she walked over asking her concerned "did you have that same reoccurring dream again last night?"

Serena looked to her knowing how paranoid her mother was about hearing about the three kingdoms and knew knowing what is going on now would only make things much worse. She took a deep breath and shook her head telling her "no I actually dreamt about going shopping"

Her mother seemed very pleased to hear this as she told her with a large smile "you see I told you a good night sleep would help"

Serena nodded her head wishing it were only that easy she replied back "yes you were right"

Ilene patted her knee as she told her "I will leave so you can get dressed for school, but don't take too long so you have time to eat your breakfast"

Serena put on a fake smile and told her "sure will"

Ilene walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Serena waited until the door was closed and she heard her mother walking back down the hall as she stood up and got out of bed then walked over looking herself over in the mirror not noticing anything different.

She took a deep breath seeing she was still just herself in her own bedroom saying "it was only the dream, it's not real" as she reached down to fix the blanket on her bed and noticed the small mud stain on the bottom of her sheets.

She quickly backed away from the bed shaking her head not understanding how it got there stating aloud "sorry mom, but there are things going on right now. I can't explain and just can't tell you about" as she put the blanket down on the bed covering the stain.


	14. Chapter 14

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 14

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those that are following along with this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far and please send your thought and reviews to let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Serena walked down the steps as she saw her mother busily making breakfast as she placed a plate of waffles down in front of Sam telling him "don't forget you have soccer practice after school today and then your father will pick you up after practice"

Sam nodded his head telling her "I know mom" as he took the bottle of syrup and poured it all over his waffles effectively drowning them with syrup and then picked one of the sticky waffles up and took a bite.

Ilene shook her head telling him "you are going to get cavities that way"

Sam continued chewing with his mouth full telling her "I know, but it tastes good"

Ilene let out a little sigh thinking she should make an appointment at the dentist soon as she watched the syrup dripping off the side of the waffles and then looked over to the doorway hearing Serena enter into the kitchen as she let out a loud yawn, she smiled over at her daughter asking cheerfully "what would you like for breakfast this morning dear"

Serena went and sat down in her usual chair next to her brother still feeling half asleep as she shrugged her shoulders telling her without much thought "waffles are good for me too mom"

Ilene nodded her head as she walked towards the toaster telling her "coming right up" and took two more frozen waffles out of the box and dropped them into the toaster as she looked to Serena asking "so what movie are you going to see tonight a romantic comedy perhaps"

Serena shook her head knowing a romantic comedy might be more appropriate for a first date telling her with a shrug of her shoulder "no, it's actually the new action movie that just came out today"

Ilene looked over to her daughter a little surprised knowing she was not much for a movie with lots of blood and gore in it and nodded her head telling her "oh that should still be nice too"

Sam looked to her as he finished chewing he teased asking "Serena you have a date with who the imaginary guy you dreamed up?"

Serena shook her head telling him "Jonathan is very real and shut up Sam" as she thought about Endymion, the handsome guy she really did dream about with a little sigh.

Ken came walking into the kitchen at that moment picking up on the last part of the conversation while fixing his tie asking "who has a date?"

Ilene walked over and fixed Ken's tie telling him calmly "relax dear Serena is just going to go to a movie later with a boy from school"

Ken looked to Ilene shaking his head nervously as he over reacted telling her "going on a date and to a movie where she will be alone in the dark with a boy. What if he tries to kiss her? What if he tries to put his hands where they don't belong? I don't know about this Ilene. Serena is too young to be going out on a date with boys?"

Serena looked to her father rolling her eyes back by his comments telling him "dad really I think your over doing it a bit much, it's just a movie?"

Ilene looked to Serena with a smile saying "do not worry" then walked over to get Serena's waffles from the toaster telling Ken "Serena is a smart girl and I am sure she will be fine and can handle herself in any circumstance, besides you will be dropping her off at the movie so you will have a chance to meet this boy beforehand"

Serena turned around to look at her over protective father and shook her head exasperated telling her "what mom no?"

Ken walked over and took a seat at the table across from his daughter asking "Serena is there a reason you don't want me to meet this boy"

Serena turned away from her father and looked up to her mother with pleading eyes telling her "yes, if dad meets him he will embarrass me for sure"

Ilene came over and patted her on the shoulder as she put the plate of waffles down in front of her saying "it will all be fine now eat up before you are late to school"

Serena looked to her parents shaking her head telling them both with a grunt "this is so unfair" as Sam sat next to her observing the whole conversation as he chewed on his waffle he laughed out loud telling her "this is priceless"

Serena turned back to her mother shouting out frustrated "mom"

Ilene walked over and put her hand on Sam's shoulder telling him "eat your breakfast dear, Serena don't call your father an embarrassment"

Ken laughed as he told his daughter proudly "don't worry Serena I won't embarrass you in front of your friend, you do have a cool dad after all"

Serena looked to him worried with a shake of her head telling him "that's what I am afraid of"

Ken seemed shocked by her comment as he questioned "why is that Serena?"

Ilene came over and gently patted Serena on the shoulder effectively changing the subject telling her "you should get going to school dear, otherwise you will be late and miss the bus again"

Serena quickly jumped up from the chair telling her "thanks mom" and grabbed one of her waffles from the plate and went racing for the door as her mother called out "don't forget your homework"

Serena quickly ran back and grabbed her homework papers off the coffee table inside as she called out "thanks mom" and ran out the door closing it behind her.

Serena put her history book back in her locker feeling relieved that she had made it through most of the day without having any black out spells or falling asleep in her classes.

She grabbed her science book with a sigh of relief knowing she only had two more periods to go through before the end of the school day and felt pretty relieved that she would make it through when she felt the door of her locker swing open wider as she turned around to see what caused it and saw Jonathan leaning up against the other locker as she looked to him with a little grin saying "hi"

He looked to her with his perfect smile of shiny white teeth as he told her "hello yourself I am really looking forward to tonight"

Serena nodded her head hoping maybe today would be different and she could go back to being just a normal teenager again, she replied back with a smile of her own to match "I am too" then looked down to the floor embarrassed as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red she told him "there is just one thing"

He looked to her curiously asking "what's that?"

She looked up as she told him with a little sigh "my father will be dropping me off and he wants to meet you before the movie"

Jonathan looked to her nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders saying "meeting the father its cool I can do that"

Serena looked to him pleased asking him excitedly "you will?"

Jonathan nodded his head telling her "sure why not I got nothing to hide"

Serena smiled to see he was just a regular boy that she could go out and have a regular date, like a normal person without any added complications she told him pleased "thank you, I will meet you at the movie later then"

Jonathan nodded his head telling her "sure" then started to walk away with a small wave of his hand he called out to her "later"

Serena watched him walk away, but suddenly a dashing prince she knew with dark ebony hair entered into her thoughts as she felt a slight stirring in her stomach. She shook her head blocking the thoughts away and closed her locker to walk to her next class when she heard her friend Molly come up from behind her asking "why didn't you tell me you had a date with Jonathan?"

Serena turned around to look at her seeing the obvious look of disapproval on her friend's face she shook her head telling her "I didn't think you would approve after the way you spoke of him the other day"

Molly nodded her head telling her "you're my best friend Serena. I don't want you to get hurt by him, he does have a reputation after all"

Serena looked to Molly knowing how well reputations could be wrong and could get way out of hand by listening to the wrong person telling her "we are only going to see a movie"

Molly looked to her shaking her head telling her "well still just be careful around him alright"

Serena looked to her shaking her head telling her "really Molly he is just a regular guy it's not like he has anything to hide, besides I have more to worry about just sitting in a movie with him for two hours" as she silently hoped she wouldn't have one of her weird dreams again.

Molly looked to her knowing Serena hadn't been acting herself lately she asked concerned "how are you feeling? Anymore dizzy spells?"

Serena looked to her knowing she and Molly had been friends forever, but felt unsure who she could trust her secret to anymore. If she could trust anyone at all and shook her head telling her "no, it seems they have stopped" and then quickly changed the subject telling her "we should probably get to class"

Molly looked to her knowing her friend was not always the most concerned with punctuality and felt that Serena was holding back on something from her, which she never has before and nodded her head suspiciously telling her "alright let's get to class"

Serena sat in her science class with the lights turned off while her teacher had the class watching a movie on soil. She sat in her seat trying to force her eyes to stay open and seem interested in what was happening, but the man on the television went on and on about all of the minerals found in soil and his voice was so mellow and calm she started closing her eyes and then quickly reopened them.

She shook her head knowing she couldn't fall asleep here and tried listening again to hear some interesting facts on soil, but his tone was so monotonous and there was absolutely nothing interesting about soil as he went on about all the different minerals and layers while her eyes slowly closed again.

She opened them once more with a shake of her head only she was not in her classroom anymore, she was now standing in the back of a room filled with people. She looked around not recognizing the room she was in with steel walls, but did know something was happening.

She stood by watching people rushing back and forth everywhere not wanting to get in the way of whatever was happening, she stood back against the wall and listened when she heard a woman shout out "we can't stop the blood"

She felt her stomach go queasy at the thought of blood and heard a man scream back "we must keep trying we cannot give up"

She felt her stomach drop when she wondered who the poor soul they were speaking of is when a woman she did not recognize came over and took her by the arm trying to lead her away telling her kindly "princess please come with me, you should not be here right now"

Serena shook the woman's arm away not willing to look away, she slowly walked forward afraid to see whom it was they spoke of as she felt her heart racing afraid she would see Endymion lying there wounded.

She walked forward between the people rushing around and then stopped putting her hand up covering her mouth at the sight before her and looked down to see Queen Serenity the ruler of this kingdom lying on the floor with bruises all over her skin and a deep red mark on her chest that seemed to be enlarging by the second as she got closer kneeling next to her as she felt the queen reach out to take her hand

Serena looked down to their enclosed hands as she covered her own hand with hers trying to bring comfort to a woman who by the looks of it did not have much time left

Queen Serenity looked to her with sorrow filled eyes and through deep breaths told her "I do not have much time left daughter"

Serena had never had to be this close to someone who was dying before, but she also knew she couldn't leave her side and calmly nodded her head telling her "don't speak save your strength"

Queen Serenity shook her head through slow calm breaths telling her "No I must say this. I'm sorry daughter. I should have listened to you sooner, you knew what I was to blinded to see"

Serena looked to her with tears coming down her cheeks as she told her "no don't apologize please, you only thought you were doing what was best"

Queen Serenity looked to her with a kind smile telling her "yes I tried to be a good mother to you, but the sun is setting on my time as ruler Serenity, then it will be you who will have to lead our people, they will look to you for courage and strength. I've always believed you could do it"

Serena looked to her shaking her head, at the thought of her as ruler. It could never be as she shook her head telling her "no don't speak like that" as she watched seeing the amount of blood getting worse and the queen growing weaker she spoke through her own tears she cried "you will be fine, you'll see"

Serenity weakly reached up to touch her face wiping away a tear from her cheek telling her "you always saw the best in everyone Serenity and it will be that trait that will bring about peace to our lands and your leadership and kindness is what this kingdom will need to rebuild"

The queen lowered her arm back down to the floor as Serena looked down on her shaking her head panicked telling her "but, I do not know how to be queen"

Serenity turned her head slightly telling her with confidence "you will learn" as she closed her eyes.

Serena stood there breathing heavily as she called out to her saying "no please, you can't leave me here not like this"

Serenity took a deep breath and let it out as she told her weakly "I love you daughter" as her head fell to the side and she took her last breath.

Serena sat there holding her hand, but felt nothing back only coldness as she slowly released her hand back down to the ground and stood up seeing no life left in the queens body, when she heard a voice behind her speak out "the queen has passed on to a better place"

She turned to look and see the man that spoke, but instead of one man she was faced with the room of people who were once rushing all around, now they all stopped bowing down to her as there ruler.

She stood up from the floor on weak legs and took a step back, looking around the room seeing all the faces of the people there who now all turned to her for leadership and guidance as she stood there and took another step back until she came up on the wall and took a few deeps breaths of her own not knowing what to do or what to say to them as she shook her head telling herself "I don't know how to be a leader"

The woman who reached out and took her arm before came over and stepped in front of her with a small bow to her head telling her "what would you have us do now"

Serena looked to the woman shaking her head questioning "do?"

The woman nodded her head telling her "yes we are counting on you now princess or rather I say Neo Queen Serenity"

Serena stood there covering her eyes and shaking her head thinking she can't be queen when she felt a push at her shoulder, she uncovered her eyes and turned her head to the side to see Molly sitting beside her telling her "pay attention"

She looked forward realizing she was sitting back in her desk during science class seeing the movie was now over and her teacher stood at the front of the room as he looked out addressing the class "wasn't that an interesting film"

He waited for a response from the class, but received none as he turned his attention to the girl he found sleeping during the film and looked over to her with a little smirk asking "so what did you think of the film Serena?"

She sat there as she looked down at her hand that held the queens during her last breath and felt all her classmates' eyes on her waiting for her response as she looked up telling him "well I think that, you see well…"

The teacher stood with his arms crossed looking annoyed telling her "well what enlighten us Serena with your thoughts"

She took a deep breath and looked out on all the giggling faces of her classmates expecting they didn't think she would have the answer she told him "I don't think it is about just the soil alone, soil is important yes it gives the right environment for growth, but it takes much more than just that for a seed to become a flower. I think there are all different parts that must work together like the seeds that we plant and getting enough sunlight and water, but with the right amount of encouragement and compassion that seed will grow in a forgiven and nonviolent environment. It might not seem like it right way or that much is happening at all, but with the right individuals to plant that seed with the right soil around it, it could grow to something unforeseen.

.

The teacher looked to her surprised by her response as he nodded his head telling her "yes well that is certainly an interesting take" and then turned his attention elsewhere in the room asking other students "does anyone else have any other thoughts" as Serena looked down at her hand again questioning herself silently "what comes next?"


	15. Chapter 15

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to say a quick thank you to all my readers. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far and I hope you continue to come back and read further. Please continue to send your reviews and thoughts. I would love to hear all of your feedback on the story. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena walked out of the classroom as Molly followed behind her and then quickly latched onto her arm asking "so what was all that about during science class today?"

Serena turned to look at her friend questioning "what do you mean?"

Molly looked to her as though she had two heads saying "well Mr. Gregory was taken back by your response to his question. I honestly don't think he even knew what to say"

Serena looked to her remembering the face he made and with a shake of her head saying "I don't see what was wrong with it"

Molly nodded her head agreeing while telling her "there was nothing wrong with it that was part of the problem. It was actually well thought out and insightful, not like something you would usually say at all"

Serena looked to her friend hearing her rude response and shook her head asking coldly "what is that supposed to mean?"

Molly looked to her seeing how upset her friend was and backed off a little telling her "it wasn't supposed to mean anything Serena. I just meant that lately you haven't been acting yourself and saying things that don't sound like you. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Serena looked to her puzzled as she asked "what do you mean don't sound like me? Who do you think I sound like?"

Molly looked to her with a shrug of her shoulder telling her "I don't know it's strange, almost as though someone else was speaking for you"

Serena looked to her feeling unsure if Molly knew more then she was letting on questioning "someone else?"

Molly looked to her and then let out a nervous laugh telling her "I know it sounds ridiculous"

Serena looked to her and nodded her head agreeing telling her "yeah it sounds kind of crazy" but to her it sounded highly probable

Molly looked to her seeing how serious Serena seemed and decided to change to a safer more relaxing topic she asked "so what do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Serena looked back at her hearing Molly's innocent question which she had not given much thought to herself she asked "wearing?" and then gave Molly a knowing look asking her back "I thought that you didn't agree with this date tonight"

Molly shrugged her shoulders telling her "yeah well I don't, but as your best friend if you are seriously going to do this then I will make sure you at least have a proper outfit picked out to where"

Serena looked to her friend with a little smile knowing Molly always had her back and then shook her head telling her "I really hadn't given much thought to what I'm wearing. I just figured since we were going to be in a movie it would be dark"

Molly nodded her head telling her "yes, but you are still going to see each other before the movie starts to get popcorn and after so you can talk about the movie aren't you"

Serena let out a little sigh telling her "I guess so, I didn't really think about that"

Molly looked to her with a friendly smile telling her "that is what friends are for"

Serena nodded her head pleased telling her "yeah I suppose I could try to look nice, maybe get something out of my closet that I haven't worn a bunch of times already"

Molly looked to her surprised by her response or lack thereof after hearing how she defended Jonathan to her that Serena didn't' sound more excited about her date tonight asking her "Serena are you sure you want to be going on this date with him"

Serena continued walking down the hall of her school with Molly and nodded her head telling her "yes I could use to do something normal for a change"

Molly looked to her curiously by her response asking "normal? Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Serena nodded her head knowing she had spoken out of place and tried to act as casual as possible telling her "yeah fine, and you know your right I do want to look nice tonight. Why don't you come over after school and help me pick something out to wear that Jonathan would like"

Molly shook her head telling her "I have a better idea, we haven't been to the mall together in a while, and you're not meeting him until later right, so let's go shopping and look for a new outfit"

Serena looked to her questioning if she wanted to spend her allowance on a new outfit she may only wear once and told her "buying a whole new outfit. I don't know Molly"

Molly nodded her head telling her seriously "if you really are serious about this guy, you never know when your last first date will be, might as well look your best"

Serena shrugged her shoulders unable to dispute her point she nodded her head telling her "alright why don't we just leave now and grab a frozen yogurt on the way"

Molly nodded her head hearing her friend speaking of food again which was much more of a Serena thing to say telling her "let's do it"

Serena put her books back in her locker and grabbed her bag out and together with Molly they left the school grounds

Serena tried on dozens of different outfits, but each one either made her look too fat, or too stubby, or too short, or just plain wrong as Molly came over to the dressing room holding one more and called out to her "I have one more for you to try on"

Serena opened the curtain and stuck her arm out to the side while Molly put the dress over her arm. Serena closed the curtain back up and looked over the dress that Molly handed her commenting "I don't know about this one Molly it doesn't really look like my style"

Molly stood by the curtain and shook her head telling her "I know that's it's not your usual style, that's why you should try it, go on"

Serena looked to the dress once more and then shrugged her shoulders telling her "alright but I am really not sure about this" as she held the black dress in her hands

Molly stood outside the dressing room hearing Serena moving around inside with the dress and then stopped, Molly waited a moment for the curtain to open and then asked her "well how does it look?"

Serena slid open the curtain slowly and stepped out as Molly looked to her seeing her in the tight fitting Black dress with four thick straps going up to a black collar around her neck all covered in rhinestones as she looked to her shaking her head telling her "you look amazing"

Serena turned and looked at herself in a mirror across from the dressing rooms, she did look really good in the dress, it definitely enhanced all of her curves at the right places, but she shook her head telling her "I do like it, but I don't think it is right for a movie"

Molly looked to her seeing she was right, the dress was more suitable for a dance club and nodded her head telling her "alright we'll keep looking, but Serena you have to buy that dress"

Serena looked at herself in the mirror as she wished silently she was able to show her real self to Endymion just once and shook her head telling Molly "why I have nowhere to wear it too?"

Molly turned to look at her with a smile telling her "you look hot in it what other reason do you need?"

Serena smiled looking at herself in the mirror, she did look like she could grab any guys' attention with it on and nodded her head telling her "I do like how it feels on"

Molly smiled seeing Serena standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in the dress she told her "then it's settled you have to get it"

Serena looked at the dress once more as she watched seeing how it enhanced her hips when she moved and silently wondered what a dark haired prince would think of seeing her in this dress as she smiled saying "well this is definitely not the type of dress a princess would be wearing"

Molly looked to her curious at her choice of words she questioned "princess? Why would you say that?"

Serena looked to her shaking her head with a small nervous laugh telling her "it's nothing, I just meant the way my father sees me. You know always his little princess"

Molly nodded her head agreeing telling her "yeah I get it, my father acts that way too sometimes"

Serena let out a deep breath glad she was able to quickly deflect so easily telling her "let me go back and change into my regular clothes"

Molly nodded her head telling her "alright, but make it quick we still have a few more stores to hit" as Serena walked back into the dressing room to change.

They walked down the mall slowly strolling together as Molly told her about a funny incident in class today stating "so then Alex walked over and realized that his pants were on backwards" as she started to laugh, but realized there was no one laughing with her and looked over to see Serena looking in a store window.

She walked over looking in the same window, but not seeing anything special asking her "did you hear what I just said he was wearing his pants on backwards?"

Serena continued to stare in the store window at a big sign in the front reading: Now is your time to find your own serenity?

Molly watched seeing the intense look on her friends face as she looked up at the sign and told her "you know Serena we have been best friends for a really long time"

Serena nodded her head as she responded back telling her "of course"

Molly took a deep breath and told her "and you can tell me anything, if something is bothering you"

Serena had a feeling she knew where this was headed to the same place everyone else did, thinking she is crazy and maybe partially she was and told her with a little sigh "I know Molly"

She waited a moment waiting for the comment she knew would come and heard Molly telling her "you have been acting strangely the past few days. Is there anything going on that you want to tell me?"

Serena sighed knowing what she was really asking have you gone mad, she wished she could tell Molly everything make her understand, but knew if she did she would just be judged and thought crazy just like her parents already think she is and shook her head saying "no Molly everything is good"

Molly nodded her head feeling as though Serena was holding back some big secret she didn't want her to know telling her "alright if you say so"

Serena could tell there was some tension between them now. She hated keeping such a big secret from her bff, but how could she tell her about all if it as they walked into another store

Molly walked over to a table that had sweaters folded and picked up a green one telling her "look at this sweater isn't it cute. I think it would look great on me and maybe this light blue one for you"

Serena walked over to take a look and then stopped starting to feel a little dizzy and covered her eyes to stop the spinning.

Molly turned around to Serena not hearing her response back about the sweater and looked to see Serena standing behind her with both her hands up to her head looking seriously distressed.

Molly looked to her friend concerned as she called out worried "hey what's wrong you're looking pale are you alright?"

Serena took a few deep breaths feeling a throbbing in her head hoping that the pain would soon just pass, but it only seemed to get worse as she heard Molly calling out "Serena are you alright? Hey Serena what's going on?"

She felt the room spinning out of control and then it stopped as she felt a sudden pull forward as she heard him calling out for her "keep running Serenity, don't stop"

She was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Endymion standing in front of her looking like a fierce warrior telling her "there is no time to stop, come along hurry"

She looked at him seeing he now was covered in dirt and dried up blood and she wondered whose blood it was as he held his sword strongly in one hand and held her hand tightly in his other as she raced to try to keep up with him.

A man she did not recognize with long blonde hair appeared suddenly in front of them holding a large knife in his hand as they stopped short and Endymion held up his sword higher.

The man stepped forward keeping his eyes focused on her and shook his head telling him "just step away from the princess Endymion and we will go easy on you"

Serena looked up at the strange man having no doubt that they spoke of her as Endymion stepped out in front of her and shook his head telling him "not today or any other Zoi" as he blocked the man's sudden attack and then fought him for control of his weapon

Serena quickly crouched down to the side watching them fight over her, feeling like her heart was beating out of her chest. She covered her eyes unable to watch anymore wanting to just go home to her own time without all these battles and then heard his voice in front of her as he reached his hand down and grabbed her arm telling her "come this way quickly"

She uncovered her eyes to see Endymion standing there still in one peace and breathed a sigh of relief as she gave him her hand and followed him down through a path of death and destruction.

They came to an opening of wide open land and she knew where she was at once and stopped running as she came face to face with the white kingdom castle, that was now only left in ruins.

She looked at it remembering the opulence and beauty the castle once held and shook her head at how much destruction came to be as Endymion turned back looking to her asking "Serenity what are you doing? We are not safe here, we must keep going forward come on"

She nodded her head hearing his words and knowing for whatever reason she was now a target as she grabbed up her skirt and kept running forward behind him as she tripped and fell on the lace that hung low from the bottom of her gown that was now torn to shreds and landed down on her knees onto the ground as she reached out calling for him "Endymion"

He turned around quickly to see she was not right behind him as he went back and took hold of her hands helping her up to her feet he told her "Serenity we need to put as much distance from this place as we can. I need you to run, run as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?"

She didn't know what evil it was that was chasing after her, but whatever it was it couldn't be good. She felt herself running out of breath knowing she was out of shape and silently wished she had tried harder in gym class as she looked up seeing the serious look on his face knowing he would protect her or rather Serenity no matter what and nodded her head telling him "I think so"

They ran down what looked like an old hollowed out service entrance that used to belong to the castle as Endymion stopped and crouched down feeling the ground beneath them not feeling any motion and then pulled her down next to him as he took a deep breath and told her "I think we will be safe here at least for a short time, catch your breath"

She nodded her head as she took a few deep breaths of her own and looked at the small bunker they hid in asking "do you think they will find us here?"

He looked to her and nodded his head telling her "probably we are alright here for a few minutes, but we cannot stay here long there will be patrols coming by"

She nodded her head feeling a fear inside of her she never knew before as he reached out and took her arm and quickly rolled her sleeve up telling her "let me take a look at that"

She looked down seeing for the first time she had a nasty cut on her arm and had no idea where or when it had come from, but was pretty sure how it had something to do with the man back there.

Endymion looked down to the cut and then up to her with a small smile telling her calmly "it looks worse than it actually is, it's not that deep"

She nodded her head hearing what she supposed was good news as she watched him quickly grab a piece off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut on her arm as he looked to her saying "this will hold for now until we can get elsewhere, but we cannot stay here for long, just so we can catch our breaths and then we must continue forward"

Serena nodded her head wanting to ask him move forward towards where, but she felt like that would be an idiotic thing to ask seeing how most of this place was new to her and then she stopped hearing footsteps nearby

Endymion put his arms around her protectively holding her close to him while his hand reached down for his sword he whispered to her "be silent"

She kept her mouth tightly closed afraid to breathe, but her heart beat was pounding by the second as they waited for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes and then finally he told her through a whisper "I think they have gone"

She nodded her head feeling to frightened to speak at the moment while watching him stand up from the ground and looked out surveying the area, then put out his hand telling her "we need to keep moving do you feel strong enough to continue"

She nodded her head and slowly got up to her feet, feeling how weak she felt in the knees while he took her hand in his own telling her "let's go then"

She looked to him shaking her head knowing if she was to die here, she at least wanted him to know the truth just once telling him "wait"

He looked back at her shaking his head knowing there was no time to waste others would be returning soon asking "what is it?"

She took a deep breath and reached out putting both her hands up to his face and kissed him as he looked back at her surprised she told him "in case we don't make it out of this alive. I needed to do that at least once"

He looked to her blinking his eyes in surprise as he questioned "Serena?"

She nodded her head with a small smile seeing the startled look on his face she told him "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now"

He looked to her and the surprised look went away and in its place was a pleasant smile that graced his face saying back "well now is your chance" as he reached out putting his hands on both sides of her face and brought her lips closer to his own, he kissed her back sharply.

She had been kissed before, but no other kiss ever felt the way this one did as he put his hand behind her head holding her close to him as he deepened the kiss.

She molded her lips up against his while taking in his manly scent and feeling his warm strength as he wrapped his free arm around her keeping her safe and protected as he slowly pulled away, breaking there kiss leaving her wanting more to come as he took her hand in his telling her "come now it's not safe for you here, we must keep moving"

She nodded her head as he took her hand in his and they slowly walked down the passageway, she looked around remembering where she was with Endymion and what was happening having death following them as he took both her hands in his and placed a small kiss down on them telling her "wait here I will go out and make sure the coast is clear and then we will try to head south"

She nodded her head listening to his plan as she put all her trust in him and watched him slowly step out to above ground taking a small lead as he turned back and told her "I will be back shortly. I am going to go scout out see how many patrols are nearby, stay here and stay hidden until I return"

She nodded her head as she watched until he was out of sight and then crutched down feeling her whole body shaking and waited counting down the seconds until he returned when she heard a loud explosion she called out "Endymion"

She felt someone stirring her shoulder as she turned to the side and suddenly pulled away not sure who it was who found her and then looked up to see Molly sitting next to her on the floor with a worried expression on her face asking her "are you alright?"

She looked around taking in her surroundings seeing she was no longer hidden, but back in the store again and took a relieved breath she nodded her head telling her "yeah, I'm fine just a little dizzy spell"

Molly nodded her head expecting it was more than just a dizzy spell telling her "maybe we should get you home"

Serena started to stand up from the floor trying to act like everything was normal and shook her head telling her "no really I didn't have much to eat this morning. I could probably use something in my stomach. I'm sure it will help"

Molly nodded her head accepting her answer as she took her arm helping Serena up to her feet telling her "alright let's go over to the food court then"

Serena nodded her head glad to hear Molly was not making a big deal out of this when Molly looked to her curiously asking "who's Endymion?"

Serena stopped walking hearing Molly say that name and looked to her asking "what? Why would you ask that?"

Molly looked to her knowing there was more than just a dizzy spell going on telling her "you called out his name just before you woke up"

Serena took a deep breath unsure what happened to Endymion with the explosion she heard, if he was alright and looked over to Molly shaking her head she responded "I have no idea"

Molly nodded her head knowing whomever this man is, he was part of some deep secret Serena's holding onto that she wasn't allowed to be a part of and told her "probably just part of some crazy dream you were having right"

Serena smiled glad she wasn't asking more about him, because it would be that much harder to explain she told her "yeah I'm sure that's all it was"

Molly nodded her head and picked up the green sweater she planned on buying telling her "let's head down to the food court then"

Serena agreed and picked up her shopping bag from the floor as she stopped and looked down at her arm and froze seeing the bandage he made out of his shirt sleeve tied around her arm she questioned how was it at all possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hi everyone just want to thank all my readers for following along. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. Please continue to send your reviews and thoughts I love to hear from all of you. I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. I know this is not the most romantic chapter, but please check out a special Valentine's Day story I posted Red Heart. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will. Thank you!

Serena rode in the car with her father looking out the window lost deep in thought while driving to the theatre. She kept her hands folded down in her lap trying to keep them from shaking. She wasn't sure why she felt jittery, she didn't feel nervous, but wondered if it could possibly be someone else that made her hands shake the way they were as she looked out seeing the stores they pass by knowing they were getting closer to the theatre and took a deep breath unable to forget the kiss she shared with Endymion earlier that day and then the explosion she heard afterwards.

Her father pulled into a spot in the parking lot in front of the theatre as he looked over to see Serena did not seem to be paying attention telling her "where here"

Serena looked up surprised to see they were already in the parking lot and nodded her head as she began to take off her seatbelt to get out of the car and watched her father doing the same as she let out a small sigh telling him "please do not embarrass me. Just walk over there say a quick hello and then leave okay"

Her father shook his head at his now teenage daughter and replied back telling her "calm down Serena I am not going to embarrass you. I just want to know that you are safe and this boy can be trusted"

Serena looked to him with a shake of her head questioning "it's just a movie dad what do you think could possibly happen"

Ken looked to her with a shake of his head telling her "I know what teenage boys are like Serena and the kind of things they think about. I just want to know this boy is going to be respectful of my daughter and her virtue"

Serena looked to him and rolled back her eyes while shaking her head questioning "my virtue really dad?"

Ken nodded his head telling her "not all boys are princes worthy of dating my little princess"

Serena looked to him surprised by his choice of words and nodded her head telling him "alright just don't say anything to embarrass me and whatever you do don't say anything about my virtue please"

Ken let out a small laugh and told her "alright" as he opened his car door and got out then walked around to the other side to open the other door for Serena, but she already did so on her own and started to walk over to the theatre ticket booth with her father following closely behind.

She looked around at the crowd of people waiting to get tickets, but did not see Jonathan yet when she heard her father ask "is he here yet?"

She looked around the crowd once more and then shook her head telling him "no, but I am sure he will be here any minute"

Ken nodded his head as he stood nearby her and looked at the coming attraction movie posters hanging on the walls and told her "it's been awhile since we went and saw a movie as a family, maybe it might be nice if we all went to a movie this weekend. What do you think Serena?"

She was barely listening as she looked around seeing other students she knew from her school out on a date or with friends without having their father hanging around she nodded her head solemnly telling him "yeah sure dad"

Ken looked up on the wall as he saw a poster of a pink haired princess and a unicorn movie coming out as he told her "look at this one Serena"

Serena turned around to look at what her father was pointing at as she bent her head down in embarrassment of the kid movie her father was looking at telling him "look dad I know you mean well, but it is sort of embarrassing having you hover around me like this. Can you just wait off to the side or something for now?"

Ken looked to her surprised by her words and he could see that she didn't want her father hanging around her any more and nodded his head telling her "sure I'll wait over here by the benches until he gets here"

Serena looked to her father knowing she had hurt his feelings, but didn't want him hovering nearby when Jonathan showed up frightening him off and put on a little smile telling him "thanks dad I promise. I'll introduce you after he gets here"

Serena walked back and forth in front of the ticket booth waiting for Jonathan seeing that the crowd was dwindling down and heading inside to get there popcorn before the movie knowing It was getting later and the movie would start soon.

She looked down at her phone seeing what time it was as her father walked over to her asking "are you sure this is the right theatre, you were meeting him at there are other theatres nearby showing the movie too"

Serena nodded her head knowing she was in the right place telling him "yeah it was here" then took a deep breath feeling like she was being stood up

Ken nodded his head telling her "well he does still have five more minutes before the movie starts and then the first fifteen minutes before it starts are usually just coming attractions anyhow"

Serena looked to her father with a little smile knowing even after she was rude to him he still had her back and wanted her to be happy she told him "yeah your right"

Ken started to walk back over to the bench he sat on, but Serena reached out and grabbed his hand asking him "will you wait with me dad?"

Ken turned around and looked seeing his daughter was hurting and still needed him as he nodded his head telling her "of course"

Serena let out a breath knowing Jonathan was late and probably wasn't coming, then looked to her father with a shake of her head telling him "maybe we should just go. I don't think he is going to show"

Ken nodded his head knowing his daughter had been hurt by this boy and wanted to find out whoever this boy was and tear him apart as he told her supportively "whatever you want jellybean"

Serena nodded her head as she began to walk away from the theatre telling him "I really don't want mom finding out that I got stood up, maybe we can go get an ice cream or something instead"

Ken nodded his head knowing Serena was masking her real feelings telling her "sure" when they heard a voice come up from behind them call out "hey Serena"

Serena turned around excited that Jonathan did show up after all, even if he was very late. He didn't stand her up for their date, but instead she saw him walking up with his arm around Lisa as she looked to him shaking her head asking "what's going on?"

Jonathan looked to her with a shake of his head telling her "look Serena you are a really nice girl and all, but Lisa and I have more in common and we got back together. I'm sure you understand"

Serena stood there looking at Lisa standing there with her arm possessively draped around his shoulder. She most certainly did not understand, they had a date tonight and he just shows up here like this with his ex-girlfriend.

She shook her head telling him angrily "you really are something else. Molly warned me about you I should have listened. How can you just show up here and stand there with your arm around her asking me to understand? Why couldn't you have had the decency to at least call or text or something instead of leaving me here looking like a fool"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders telling her calmly "look sorry Serena that's how these things go sometimes"

Serena opened her mouth to argue further, but her father walked over to her putting his hand to her shoulder shaking his head telling her "he's not worth your time or thoughts Serena. Come on lets go get some ice cream. I'll even get you a sundae"

Lisa looked to Serena standing there with her father and started to laugh cruelly telling her "don't forget the cherry on top"

Ken looked to the two terrible teenagers standing in front of him as he looked to the girl who was more of a sexual object to him with pity telling her "that boy your with has no respect for anyone including yourself. I would be careful if I were you, enjoy your movie the both of you" as he put his arm around Serena's shoulder telling her "come along dear"

Serena nodded her head as she walked with her father back to the car and with another quick look over her shoulder at Jonathan and Lisa buying their tickets. She turned back around ready to forget him as her father opened the car door for her and she got in with him closing the door behind her.

Serena sat there waiting for her father to get in around the other side waiting for the big I told you so and the uncomfortable conversation to follow as he got in and started the car.

They began to drive out of the parking lot and back down the road without saying a word to each other, but then stopped at a traffic light and Ken reached down and took her hand in his own as he gave it a little pat and then turned to her with a little smile telling her "I am proud of you tonight and how well you handled yourself"

Serena looked to her father surprised at his comment as he continued telling her "I guess it is hard for me to realize my little girl is growing up right before my eyes, but I do know you can do much better than him and any man that is good enough for my girl better be a prince among men and treat you like the princess you are"

Serena smiled at his choice of words as she told him "thanks dad and for what it's worth I am glad you were here with me tonight"

Ken nodded his head telling her "I'll always be there for you whenever you need Serena, just don't grow up too quickly alright. I am not ready to start thinking about giving you away at your wedding yet"

Serena let out a small laugh telling him" I think you have a long ways before having to worry about that okay dad"

Ken smiled over at his daughter telling "alright now how about that sundae with extra whipped cream"

Serena looked to him with the same glow in her eyes she had when she was a child asking him "and chocolate syrup too"

Ken nodded his head pleased telling her "of course can't go without that"

Serena looked to him and nodded her head knowing this night definitely did not go as she expected it to. She was angry over what happened with Jonathan yes, but did not feel that upset about it and maybe in some ways it was better seeing as how she had a different man occupying her thoughts these days she told her father "sounds perfect thanks dad"

Ken continued to drive down the road to the ice cream shop as Serena looked out the window thinking of her father's comment that she was worthy of finding a prince among men and let out a sigh knowing she may have found that man already, but it wasn't her place to keep him.

She looked out the window deep in thought of Endymion and the kiss that they had shared. He knew he had been kissing her and not Serenity and still he did so anyway, when she was suddenly thrown from her thoughts hearing her father yell out "hold onto something"

She grabbed onto the side of her seat and closed her eyes tight hearing the car tires screeching to a stop and was thrown forward by the movement, but then the seatbelt retracted pushing her back against her seat.

She opened her eyes slowly taking a deep breath not sure what happened if they were just in a car accident or something when she looked around realizing she was no longer in the car.

She looked around seeing she was in a bedroom of some kind she had never been in before of that she was certain as she looked around and saw all the different animal heads on the walls and the carcasses on the floor.

She felt a chill being in this room and went to stand up from the bed to get out of here as quick as possible. She walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob to find it locked as she started to pound her fist on the door yelling out "hello, can anyone hear me? hello"

She kept banging for a moment and finally gave up realizing either no one heard her or wasn't going to come. She turned around and walked over and looked out the window seeing she was on a third floor and the land outside the window did not look familiar at all.

She tried seeing if it was possible that she could fit through the window out onto the ledge, but found it was much too small for her body to fit through the narrow frame as she heard the door open and close behind her.

She turned around quickly to see Diamond walk in as she looked to him shaking her head asking "you? What are you doing here?"

Diamond looked to her with a pleased smile telling her "I trust it that you slept well Serenity"

Serena looked to him having a bad feeling being locked away alone in this room with him as she shook her head asking him "why am I here?"

Diamond laughed at her puny response as he told her "I always get what I want Serenity. You should know that by now"

She looked to him knowing all the destruction that she saw of the beautiful white kingdom and most likely the queens death was all due to him and angrily shouted out "you are the one to blame for all of this"

Diamond nodded his head proudly telling her "yes if that is the way you wish to see things. I myself have a much bigger vision for our future. You see princess my people having already conquered your white kingdom and all of its resources are now mine and soon we will have the dark kingdom also. I will be able to rule over all as there sovereign, there king and I expect you to reign over all of it with me as my queen of course Serenity"

Serena looked to him with a shake of her head telling him "your queen, you must be crazy I would never marry you."

Diamond shook his head telling her "your mother had a similar response when I told her you would be mine and look where it got her, soon you will change your mind and come to my way of thinking Serenity, there are always ways that you can be persuaded"

Serena gulped not liking the sound of that, but stood with her head held high telling him "never! I will never be a part of these plans of yours and you won't get away with this I know Endymion will find a way to stop you"

Diamond looked to her shaking his head telling her "either you will join us or you will suffer the same fate as your mother" and then he began to laugh telling her "and boyfriend did"

Serena looked back at him covering her mouth as she shook her head back and forth telling him "no, that can't be so Endymion can't be dead your lying"

Diamond looked to her with a conceited smile telling her "I am the strongest warrior and if you are smart you will stand by my side otherwise you too will face the ultimate consequence as they also did. All the kingdoms now will follow under one command mine"

Serena looked to him fearing what would be under his control and shook her head telling him "I would rather die than ever be your queen"

Diamond looked to her strongly telling her "that can be arranged"

Serena stepped back fearful as she saw the coldness in his eyes frightened of what he would do to her as he began to laugh telling her "there you see"

Serena looked to him shaking her head wondering if he was crazier then she originally thought she asked "see what?"

Diamond looked to her as he walked over and grabbed her wrist in his hand he explained "as long as you are afraid of me, you will do as I tell you to do"

Serena tried to move her hand away from his grasp, but instead he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. She quickly pushed back his advances and slapped him across the face telling him "don't ever touch me again"

Diamond looked to her angrily as he grabbed her roughly by the arm telling her "it is you who will pay for that Serenity dearly"

She looked to him frightened as she saw the darkness in his eyes and then he reached down for the hilt of his dagger as she held her breath waiting for him to kill her in probable the same manner the queen had been by his hand with the same knife when she heard "where here"

She opened her eyes wide surprised feeling a little relieved to see she was sitting back in her father's car as he looked to her repeating "where here"

She looked around again getting her barring's as she saw they were parked in front of an ice cream shop. She took a deep breath trying to still her rapidly beating heart as she questioned "what are we doing here?

Ken looked to her curiously as he questioned "have you changed your mind? I thought we had decided to go get ice cream"

Serena looked to him and nodded her head remembering before Diamond the screeching noise she heard questioning him "yes, but the car?"

Ken looked to her curiously asking "the car what are you talking about Serena? The car is fine"

Serena looked back at him with a shake of her head asking "how can that be? I felt it we were in a car accident of some sort?"

Ken looked to her oddly telling her "there was no accident" then with a shake of his head asking "are you sure you are feeling alright"

Serena looked to him with a nod unsure what is going on she knew what she had felt she told him "I think so" as she looked to him asking "there was no accident?"

Ken shook his head knowing Serena was back to saying strange things again telling her "no, you must have dreamt it when you feel asleep"

Serena nodded her head agreeing trying to find a logical answer to this telling him "yes I guess I did" but shook her head silently questioning what was really going on what did she feel, when she heard her father ask "are we going to get ice cream?"

Serena didn't feel much in the mood for eating right now after hearing of Endymion's death and now this, but looked to her father's expectant face and nodded her head telling him quietly "yes let's go"


	17. Chapter 17

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 17

Author's Note: Hi everyone just curious to see who is following along with the story. Please send me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I would really appreciate all of your feedback. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat in the car and looked up at her house in front of her as she let out a small sigh and turned to her father asking "can what happened tonight stay just between us?"

Ken looked to her with a raised brow telling her "there is nothing to be embarrassed about Serena"

She looked to her father knowing he wouldn't want to tell a lie for her, but she wasn't reads to explain yet either and told him "I know, but I would prefer not to talk about it right now and I'm sure once mom finds out she will have a bunch of questions that I am not ready to answer"

Ken reached down and took his daughters hand in his own as he gave it a little pat and told her "of course I understand and it will be our secret, but Serena"

She turned to look at him waiting to hear what the, but is as he looked to her with concern stating "if you do need to talk to someone. I know I am not one of your girlfriends, but I do love you a great deal and can listen"

Serena looked to him and nodded her head knowing there was so much that she wanted to speak about that she felt her heart was breaking in half that Endymion could really be dead and somewhere a princess is being held by a crazy man who is trying to take over her kingdom, but just ended up nodded her head telling him "sure dad and thanks"

Ken got out of the car and Serena followed her father up to their front door as they walked in and Ilene called out from the living room "so how was the movie?"

Serena turned around to see her mother sitting on the couch not expecting her to be waiting right there the moment she walked in the door and shook her head telling her "it was fine I guess"

Ilene put down the book she was reading hearing the lack of excitement in her daughter's voice as she stood up and walked over to the door asking concerned "it was only fine, that doesn't sound too good. How did things go with that boy?"

Serena looked to her mother sensing that her mom sense was picking up that something happened tonight, only it wasn't with Jonathan that left her stomach in knots and thought about Endymion then remembered Diamond standing in front of her holding that dagger and shook her head trying to sound as calm as possible when inside she was still shaking telling her "nothing happened between us. It didn't work out and I think we have both decided not to see each other again"

Ilene stood there hearing her words, but knowing there was more to the story then what Serena was telling and with a raised eyebrow she looked to her questioning "oh?"

Serena nodded her head feeling like the walls were starting to close in on her getting the fourth degree from her mother and told her "yes that's it and I think I want to go get a glass of water. I'm feeling thirsty excuse me"

Ilene stepped out of the way to let her daughter pass, but she was not about to just let it go as easily as that and stepped up blocking the way in front of Ken asking him "well what really happened tonight? You didn't scare that boy off did you?"

Ken shook his head calmly knowing how protective Ilene was when it came to their children and understood Serena's concerns telling her "no, I barely spoke to the boy, it is just as Serena told it"

Ilene looked to her husband feeling there was more to tell to this story, but for whatever there reason she was not being included as Ken reached out giving her a quick kiss her on the cheek telling her "don't worry our daughter is a strong girl she will bounce back quickly"

Ilene looked to him hearing his choice of words and with a turn of her head asking "bounce back from what?"

Ken shook his head knowing he may have implied too much and told her "well Serena is turning into a young woman now and I am sure there will be other men that will come along and I just hope they will treat her as she deserves to be treated that's all" "

Ilene nodded her head agreeing with his words, but her motherly instinct told her that something did happen and she wanted to find out who that boy she went out with tonight is and force the truth out of him, because she obviously wasn't getting it from her husband and daughter.

Ken patted her on the shoulder with a quick reassurance telling her "don't worry everything is fine. If it weren't I would certainly tell you"

Ilene nodded her head a little relived there was nothing too serious, but shook her head asking the question she had dwelling on her mind "this didn't have anything to do with the dreams she is having did it"

Ken shook his head honestly telling her "no I don't think it had anything to do with that, although"

Ilene looked to him concerned hearing how his tone change asking "although what?"

Ken looked forward towards the kitchen not seeing any sight of Serena and turned back to Ilene telling her "on the way home earlier she fell asleep in the car and when she woke up, like you described before she was saying some strange things"

Ilene looked to him nervous asking "about the kingdoms again?"

Ken shook his head telling her "no she said that she thought we were in a car accident"

Ilene looked to him concerned asking "were you?"

Ken shook his head replying "no, nothing like that"

Ilene let out a sigh of relief and nodded her head telling him "alright well maybe this is a good sign that Serena is no longer having that same dream over and over"

Ken nodded his head not thinking of it that way telling her a little relieved "yes perhaps your right" as he walked ahead towards the kitchen.

Serena stood against the kitchen wall over hearing there conversation knowing her mother had been wrong about the dream. It all had to do with the kingdoms as she heard her father come walking towards her.

She quickly walked away trying to make it look like she wasn't listening in on there conversation as she watched him walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table as he picked up the newspaper and started to read

Serena walked over to the table holding a glass of water telling him "thanks dad for not telling mom what really happened tonight"

Ken looked up from the newspaper telling her quietly "sure thing kiddo, but I do not like to make it a habit of keeping secrets from your mother if you catch my drift"

Serena nodded her head knowing that her secret would stay safe at least for now telling him "loud and clear"

Ken looked to his daughter seeing she still seemed distracted and told her "why don't we all pick out a movie we can watch together, we can make some popcorn and all sit down and watch together, help get your mind on other things"

Serena looked to him and was not thinking about watching a movie right now, but maybe he was right and the distraction would be good for her to take her mind off her missing prince and nodded her head telling him "sounds good, just nothing romantic okay"

Ken looked to her with a little nod asking "how about a science fiction?" Serena replied back telling him "sounds perfect"

Serena sat down on the easy chair as she watched her parents curling up on the couch together as she let out a little sigh seeing them like that and then her father turned on the television and they picked out the newest sci-fi thriller about a man who goes and explorers a strange new planet

Serena sat back holding onto one of the pillows tightly as she watched the man on the screen being held captive, she held her breath in her throat waiting to see how he would get away when suddenly she felt her chair violently jolt back.

She held onto the sides of the chair tightly and turned to her parents questioning "did you feel that also?" but then stopped seeing she was no longer in her living room.

She slowly released her tight grasp afraid of where she was now and with whom when she heard a voice from across the room calling out "She's awake oh thank the heavens"

Serena slowly sat up on a small cot of some kind as she looked around seeing Luna and Artemis coming rushing over and sitting up next to her with the four female guardians standing nearby as she let out a sigh of relief to know she was no longer alone with Diamond

Ami looked to her concerned telling her "you should not be sitting up yet, you need to take it easy"

Serena looked to her shaking her head not knowing what happened how she ended up here, but knew it was a puzzle piece she needed to figure out telling her "I'm alright, but what happened"

Mina and Lita looked to each other concerned that she didn't remember as Rei spoke up saying gently "Endymion rescued you he said something about Diamond holding you hostage. He brought you here where we can watch over you and keep you safe"

Serena looked to them as she felt the air come back to her lungs as she asked them "he's alive"

Lita nodded her head telling him "yes he still lives, but Serenity Diamond is dangerous. Endymion said that he is obsessed with you, you must use caution. We don't know what his final plan is and how you fit into it, but whatever it is it can't be good"

Serena looked to them knowing how twisted and dangerous Diamond was, but right now she had other thoughts on her mind as she wiped a tear from her eyes asking them "Endymion is alive though and well"

Rei looked over to her as she shook her head hearing her strange question telling her "of course he's alive maybe a little bruised, but he'll live. Are you sure you are feeling alright that bump to your head didn't do anything to you up in there, did it?"

Serena looked to them seeing all there concerned faces staring her way as she blinked her eyes knowing more had happened asking "a bump on the head?"

Ami nodded her head as she quickly typed some information into a small handheld computer she questioned her "what do you remember Serenity?"

Serena sat there shaking her head knowing time had passed, but left unsure how much exactly happened telling her "I don't it all seems very blurry, I remember being captured by Diamond, but after that its confusing, but what happened with Diamond? How did I get here?"

Mina looked to her shaking her head telling her calmly "it is alright I am sure it will come back to you soon. Endymion said that there was a fight, you tried to protect him by blocking Diamond attack, but then got injured in the process when Diamond pushed you out of the way, but you fell and hit your head against the hard concrete wall then blacked out"

Serena nodded her head slowly looking between there concerned faces, she knew why she didn't remember any of it, because it wasn't actually her who lived it as she let out a sigh telling them "yes I'm sure it will all start to come back to me again" then looked around the room realizing part of their story was missing asking concerned "where is Endymion now?"

The girls all looked to each other all having the same knowledge, but none would share as Serena started to feel an uneasiness in her stomach she asked panicked "what is going on? What aren't you saying? Where is he?"

Lita looked to her and was the first to speak up and silently told her with a grim face "he returned back to the dark kingdom"

Serena looked to her not understanding her reaction the dark kingdom is his land. The people he swore to protect and shook her head telling them "isn't that good, he will be safer there among his own people won't he?"

Rei looked to her surprised by her comment and shook her head telling her "you must have really hit your head harder than I thought"

Serena looked to her feeling the uneasiness return she shook her head asking nervously "what do you mean?"

Ami looked to her taking on a more gentle tone she told her "what I think Rei was trying to say was since the uprising of his people started"

Serena looked to them not liking the sound of that asking "uprising? Why? What has happened?"

Luna looked over to her shaking her head seeing how upset she was becoming she told her calmly "perhaps we should talk again later, after you have rested some more and are not feeling so confused"

Serena sat there refusing to just rest, she knew now that Endymion was alive, but questioning where is he right now had her on edge, she shook her head demanding "no, I need to know what is going on with Endymion please tell me will he be alright"

Mina looked to her knowing her feelings for the prince and nodded her head telling her "the woman Beryl has turned out to be a traitorous snake. She has convinced the people of the dark that Endymion is the one that cannot be trusted, that his mind has been tampered by his connection to our kingdom and they seek to over throw him as ruler and that the only way to stop the takeover of the kingdom is for Endymion not to be a part of it"

Serena covered her mouth in shock remembering all that Endymion spoke of not letting things get so bad to put his people at risk and doing whatever it took to protect his people and now this is how they treat him as she questioned "what does that mean? What will happen to him?"

Rei looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "Beryl means to destroy him and take what is his by any means necessary she already has turned many others to her way or thinking"

Serena shook her head knowing from the meeting she had with this Beryl woman she could not be trusted, but to hear her speak up against Endymion left her feeling cold inside as Ami spoke up telling her "he went to speak with his people try to bring an end to this, get them to listen to reason. All we can do now is wait and hope. He can stop this before things get any worse than they already are"

Lita nodded her head agreeing with Mina's words as she told her "although I can't imagine how much worse things could get"

Serena felt the pit in her stomach rising at the thought of just having to wait with no news of him as she looked at her female guardians beside her, just staying in hiding while he is out there alone asking "there must be something we can do with all of the talk of this alliance, well what good is it if we can't help him"

Lita looked to her shaking her head telling her "but, the dark kingdom is not part of the alliance"

Serena stood up front the cot and turned to the four guardians angrily shaking her head telling them "he saved my life time and time again. In my book that is enough to consider him an honorary member and if you won't see it my way, then I will find a way to do it on my own, but I will not let him perish when there is still a glimmer of hope out there"

Luna looked to her seeing how she stood up proudly telling her with a smile "there you are"

Serena turned to look at the cat with a raised eye brow asking "what?"

Luna looked to her as a proud mother figure telling her "I knew somewhere hidden in there is the ruler that you were always meant to be Neo queen Serenity"

Serena looked to her hearing her words knowing there was no way she was meant to be queen and shook her head telling her "queen, no you definitely have the wrong girl for the job"

Luna nodded her head almost in a wise manner, like she knew the deep secret she was hiding telling her "no, it is you who will lead the way for our people"

Serena looked to her shaking her head not sure how it could be possible, her being a leader no way. She could barely get herself ready for school in the mornings when she saw Lita stand up by her side telling her "we are with you Serenity"

She looked to the tallest of the guardians as Rei nodded her head agreeing telling her "we will follow you through whatever fires are ahead"

Serena stood there amazed seeing these guardians of Serenity giving their oaths to protect her as Mina stood up telling her "where with you until the very end" and Ami nodded her head telling her "our loyal vow to the new Queen Serenity"

Serena was about to protest that she was not Serenity, but then closed her mouth feeling the confidence they had in her and nodded her head knowing what she had to do telling them "let's do this for our people and the future of others to come"

She began to walk forward to lead the way unsure what dangers wait ahead, but then stopped and felt a pounding in her head and reached out to grasp her forehead when she heard her father's voice calling "wake up sleepy head, you slept through most of the movie"

Serena looked up to see him standing in front of her and she was back sitting in her living room as she shook her head asking him "what happened?"

Ken looked to the television as he told her with a shrug "well it was a very good movie in the end the man ends up saving the planet and uses the weapons they created to protect the people and decides to end up staying there to help protect the people and regrow there civilization"

Serena looked to him hearing him describe the movie knowing it was a little too close to what she was experiencing first hand, she shook her head telling him "but it was only a movie"

Ken looked to her surprised by her comment and nodded his head telling her "of course dear, it's not like anything like that could ever actually happen in real life"

Serena laughed nervously partially wishing that was true and told him "no, of course not" as she got up from the chair stretching out her arms telling him "you know I think. I am actually going to go to bed I am more tired then I realized"

Ken looked to her knowing she had a hard day saying "sleep well" as he kissed her on the forehead.

Serena gave him a little smile saying back "good night" and slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom then closed the door and looked herself in the mirror as she asked herself "queen me?"

She sighed looking around her room seeing all the usual things you would expect in a teenagers room posters, makeup, manga's, homework left unfinished telling herself "I can't be what they need me to be" but then looked herself in the mirror and gently reached up touching her lips that he had kissed and knew she needed him asking herself "but how can I not be"

She went and sat down on her bed and put her head down on the pillow thinking of Endymion hoping he would be safe and knowing what must be done telling herself "it was supposed to be only a dream, how did it come to this"

She stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a journal from her top draw then went back to her bed and sat and began to write: it started as just another dream, but I quickly figured out it was more, there are those that are looking for a leader and I feel there is more at stake here than just another dream.


	18. Chapter 18

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hi everyone just been kind of quiet on the reviews for this story wants to see if there are still those following along. Please send in a review to let me know if you are enjoying the story. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena lied in bed letting out a loud yawn then looked over seeing the clock next to her bed read 4:28am. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes forcing herself to trying to stay awake a little bit longer to finish her last journal entry.

She looked down at her writing knowing it was a bit sloppy, but still legible detailing everything that has happened so far with the kingdoms, the four female guardians, talking cats and then let out a little sigh thinking about the prince Endymion and what currently was happening to him, hoping he was still safe.

She let out a small sigh knowing the next time she falls back asleep and goes back to that world things would be different now. She was no longer just a visitor, but there ruler that they depended on her. She would be leading others right into a war within there lands, that she should not be a part of, but at the same time may have started it all.

She let out a little sigh looking around her room knowing she wasn't born to place this part and wrote down her last thoughts questioning "Why was she the one chosen for all of this?i What is the connection between Serenity and herself? And also if she were to be injured or possible die in this other place does that mean she would cease to go on living here too?"

She closed her journal and held it tight against her chest knowing she had no other choice that she had to see this all the way through to the end no matter what the cost, but if something were to happen to her at least her parents would know why and for what cause she had been fighting for.

She turned around and looked out her bedroom window seeing that the sun was just beginning to rise in the sky. She sat watching thinking of how something as simple as a sunrise where the sky painted itself naturally in hues of blue, pink, purple and gold, she took for granted all these years sleeping in.

She sat up on her bed watching the two different scapes, one daylight, the other night, blend together harmoniously. They would never coexist, the star lit night sky with the early morning rising of the sun but both needed to exist to bridge together day and night.

She sat back on her bed thinking of her own situation knowing just like each passing day there are two parts to her day. The day light when everything seems clear, and the evening which is a dark mystery, but just as the sun continues to rise each day and the moon would come out over head at night, she would continue to see this through until the end whatever it may be.

She let out another loud yawn knowing her body was tired and fighting just to stay awake, but there was still too much yet left undone and unsaid that she wanted to do yet.

She stood up from her bed and put on her robe then headed down stairs hoping she could get something to help her stay awake, before the dreams once again took over her life.

She walked quietly down the steps knowing the house was still very quiet with everyone still asleep in their beds and walked towards the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator door looking inside for something sugary sweet that would help keep her stay awake when she heard from behind her "what are you doing up so early?"

Serena jumped slightly unexpected that anyone else would be up at this early hour and turned around surprised to see her brother Sammy standing in the doorway with his arms crossed telling her "I would think that it is the end of the world or something to actually find you up early on a Saturday morning"

Serena looked to him standing there in his pajamas with his hair all tasseled and shook her head telling him "I couldn't sleep not that it's any of your business, but what about you, you're up just as early as I am"

Sammy looked to her seeing that it did not appear she had even went to bed yet and went to take his usual seat at the kitchen table telling her "I had trouble sleeping too"

Serena looked to her younger brother remembering when they were kids and he would come sneak into her bed at night when there were loud thunderstorms overhead and nodded her head slightly telling him "I can make us some cocoa and we can sit and talk about if you want, just like we used to"

Sammy looked to her like she was crazy and shook his head telling her strongly "I'm not a little kid anymore Serena"

Serena smiled and let out a little chuckle knowing he was right. Sam had grown up they both had and she really didn't know that much about her brother anymore being to monopolized in her own troubles with school, her friends, and not to mention certain kingdoms that were going to war with each other and a handsome prince that stole her heart away.

She turned back to Sam trying to focus on being an older sister again and took out a container of raw cookie dough from the refrigerator and then grabbed two spoons from a draw nearby then walked over to the table and sat down next to him saying "well I guess I will have to eat this all on my own then" as she looked to him with a little grin knowing he wouldn't pass it up.

Sammy looked to her as she put her spoon into the cookie dough, watching her put a spoonful into her mouth and start to slowly chew then reached over the table grabbing the other spoon as he dug into the dough himself.

Serena looked to him with a satisfied smile knowing the dough always did the trick, while he chewed with his mouthful arguing back telling her "look this doesn't mean that you can go and try to diagnose what my dreams mean alright, where just eating"

Serena looked to him with a little grin and dove her spoon in for more telling him "I wasn't going to say anything, but if you want to talk, I will listen"

Sam looked to her and she knew there was something he wanted to say, but was keeping it sealed away and continued digging into the cookie dough. She let out a little sigh and decided to try to bridge to gap telling him "I actually haven't slept all night"

Sam turned hearing her confirm of what he expected and looked to her curiously asking "why not?"

Serena shrugged her shoulder knowing she couldn't explain everything and told him "I have a lot on my mind these days, sometimes it almost feels as if I have the fate of a world on my shoulders"

Sam looked to her seeing the troubled look in his sisters eyes and nodded his head agreeing telling her "you have been acting kind of strange lately, even for you"

Serena let out a small chuckle from his response and took some more cookie dough telling him "yeah I guess I haven't felt much like myself either, but what about you?"

Sam quickly stood up from the table and looked to her shaking his head telling her angrily "I told you I don't need you psycho analyzing me like everyone is trying to do with you"

Serena let out a small laugh hearing her brother's words knowing he was right, everyone did treat everything that came out of her mouth differently these days and shook her head asking him innocently "I just wanted to know about how school is going? Do you have many friends?"

Sam shook his head in reply asking "what do you care?"

Serena looked to him surprised by his response and stood back up from the table to face him saying "I do care Sam. You're my brother and I love you. I am always here for you no matter what, even if I don't always show it as much as I should"

Sam stood there looking at her knowing how tired she appeared and shook his head asking "for how long?"

Serena looked back at him not expecting him to ask that of her and shook her head questioning "what do you mean by that?"

Sam turned back to the fridge so he wanted have to face her and shrugged his shoulders back telling her quietly "forget about it, after all whenever something happens they always tell me to leave the room anyway"

Serena stood there hearing his words, knowing Sam knew more than he had been letting on as she watched him turn around quickly telling her "but you know what Serena I'm not a little kid anymore and I do see things"

Serena shook her head knowing the trouble she put on her family and let out a little sigh telling him "I know that Sam"

Sam looked to her sad face and let some of the anger he felt disappear and be replaced with concern saying back "I know about the headaches and the blackouts you have been having Serena and you still don't get any help for it"

Serena looked to her brother seeing the stress she was putting on him too and hoped soon it would all be over then shook her head telling him "I know Sam and I am trying to control it I really am, actually I have been feeling a lot better"

Sam looked to her unsure knowing she didn't look better as he asked "really?"

Serena nodded her head knowing she was lying, but wanted to put his mind at ease telling him "that's right and don't worry I am not going anywhere I promise you"

Sam nodded his head taking her at her word telling her "alright" then let out a loud yawn himself.

Serena looked over to her brother and knew there were two parts to her story now, both equally important and worth fighting for as she told him "why don't you go back upstairs and try to get some more sleep its still pretty early in the morning"

Sam nodded his head and let out another small yawn telling her "yeah I think I will try, but you should too you look exhausted"

Serena knew he was right even with the snack she still felt tired and replied telling him "I will be up shortly, let me just clean up a little down here first"

Sam nodded his head I agreement as he started to walk away from the kitchen when Serena turned back to him asking "Sam do you want to do something later maybe just you and I, like we used too"

Sam turned around knowing they had done anything together in years and didn't have much in common anymore asking "are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Serena let out a little laugh by his response telling him "yes I'm fine, now go upstairs and have sweet dreams"

Sam nodded his head knowing his sister was definitely acting more different than normal and continued walking towards the staircase and then called out to her "yeah maybe we can do something together" and then walked the rest of the way up the stairs

Serena stood in the kitchen waiting until she heard his bedroom door close and then went back over and sat down at the table holding her spoon up to her mouth and took a deep breath telling herself "you must get these dreams under control no matter what. You have a promise to keep" then reached in taking another scoop of cookie dough.

She was about to put the spoon up to her mouth when she felt another headache come on. She took a few deep breaths trying to get it under control, but it was only getting worse, then placed her spoon back down onto the table.

She reached up to touch her temple, but felt almost like there were hands on her shoulders pushing her down hard against the table as she put her hands out on the edge of the table to brace herself under the added weight.

She forced herself to continue pushing back against the weight and then closed her eyes and let out a forceful scream as she pushed herself back with all her might and landed flat on her back. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking around seeing she was sitting on the ground in some sort of cave, but it was too dark to even see any direction of where to go.

She got to her feet wondering where she was or with whom when she let out a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't alone as she heard Rei's voice arguing with someone else saying "I told you this wasn't a good idea this is not our fight, now where lost with no way out. We should have never come here this was a mistake"

Serena held her breathe listening to Rei's words that they were lost in this dark place and walked in the direction of her voice when she heard another voice coming from nearby and recognized it as Lita's hearing her respond back "come on we all decided to do this and we made it this far there is no turning back now"

She tried to follow where she heard there voices coming from hoping to see the others soon, but in the large cave that they are in, noise seemed to bounce off the walls making it hard to decipher which direction they were coming from.

She took a deep breath and let it out wondering how lost they were in this place when she saw a small light glimmering up ahead the next thing she knew there was a hand on her shoulder holding her back as she heard Mina's voice calling out "who goes there"

The small light was getting brighter and she tried to look past her guardian to see what was coming towards them. She stood frozen for a moment seeing a shape taking form knowing it was a person unsure if whoever was coming nearer was friend or foe.

Her breathe was caught in her throat until finally she heard the words that gave her enormous relief as Ami called out "it's just Endymion"

She saw Endymion coming up closer in front of her and quickly pushed her way past the four female guardians that she could now see clearly with the torch that he held. She felt her heart soar to see him again knowing he was still alive and well as she ran up to him and quickly tossed herself into his arms.

Endymion looked down at her surprised by the unexpected greeting and put his arm around her holding her protectively against him.

Serena looked up to his face feeling instantly safer within his arms, but saw unlike the last time she was with him his face was more tired now and it looked like all the stresses of everything had taken a toll on him.

He looked down at her with his face like a stone and then spoke in an unpleasant manner telling her "I received your last message, but what are you doing here Serenity" and then over to her guardians angrily telling them "you were supposed to keep her away from this place. It is not safe for her to be here"

Mina stood up in front of him speaking for the others and shook her head telling him "I agree with you, but she would not listen to reason. Once we found out about the order that had been given she insisted that we come personally to deliver the message to you, that no one else could be trusted"

Endymion nodded his head expecting something like this from her and then looked down at Serenity with a disapproving look telling her "we have been through this Serenity, it is not safe for you here to be out in the open like this, other's might see you and they will know you are alive"

Serena looked up to him surprised knowing that this world believed her dead and shook her head saying back "no Endymion you do not have to go through this battle on your own, they told me about what is going on in your land, and I want to be with you. Please let me help. I'm sure we can figure this out if we do it together"

Endymion looked down at her seeing her large blue eyes staring up at him and shook his head surprised then looked over to her four guardians asking them "please just give us a moment" then took her hand firmly in his own and quickly walked deeper into the cave

Serena followed behind him unsure where they were headed to and was about to argue her point, but the next thing she knew he had his hands up on both sides of her face kissing her deeply. She quickly responded back putting her arms around his neck kissing him with her last breathe.

They slowly pulled away from each other each trying to catch their own breaths as she looked down seeing on his arm he had a large gash as she shook her head nervously telling him "you've been hurt"

Endymion gave a little grin knowing how she worried and shook his head telling her "I'm fine Serena, it's not as bad as it looks"

She looked up to him surprised to hear him address her as Serena and questioned back "how did you now it was me?"

Endymion let out a small laugh as though it were completely obvious telling her "because no one else looks at me with the same eyes you do and is crazy enough to show the same courage and lead others down this path like you would"

Serena looked back at him knowing why she was here and shook her head telling him "I want to help, please let me"

Endymion looked to her and placed a gentle hand up to her cheek asking "by doing what getting yourself and the others killed? Serena there are others out there that are counting on you and need you too"

Serena looked to him shaking her head with a superiority she didn't feel saying back "I am the queen of the white kingdom now aren't I? It is my duty to help bring about peace between the kingdoms"

Endymion took a deep breath and then let out a small chuckle and shook his head telling her "no it is not your place that is Serenity's job, wherever it is you are from I am sure there are others that need you too"

Serena looked up to him surprised hearing him speak of her family and gently rubbed her arms up and down remembering the promise she made to Sam and replied back telling him "there is still so much we do not know about each other"

Endymion nodded his head wishing he had the time to learn all about her, but was now was not the time and told her firmly "yes, but that will have to wait for another time, you must go now"

Serena stood her place knowing if she didn't this could be the last time they saw each other and shook her head telling him adamantly "no I won't just leave you here. Please come back with us, that is what you want isn't it, to be with Serenity to have a future with her"

Endymion reached out and touched her cheek gently telling her with almost a remorseful tone "Serenity understands"

Serena stood there shaking her head unsure how she could possible understand the man she loved just walking away telling him back "understands, understands what?"

Endymion looked to her and let out a sigh trying to find the words to explain what is in his heart asking her "you have a family that loves and needs you, don't you Serena"

She looked to him not sure what he was getting at and with a little nod of her head she replied "yes I do, I have a mother and father and a younger brother at home"

Endymion looked to her with a smile knowing her life was far different then his own asking "what is your brother's name?"

She looked to him with a raised brow unsure what all the sudden interest in her family is and replied telling him "Sam, his name is Sam"

Endymion looked back at her with a little knowing grin asking "do you two always get along?"

Serena shook her head thinking of her family telling him "he's my brother most of the time we end up arguing"

Endymion let out a small chuckle hearing her truthful response and nodded his head asking "but you still love him don't you, even when you don't see eye to eye. You would never turn your back on him and walk away when he needs you the most would you"

Serena looked to him having an idea at what he is getting at and shook her head replying back "no I wouldn't, but we are talking about my family, my brother"

Endymion nodded his head seeing how strongly she spoke of the boy and told her "it's the same thing"

Serena looked back at him refusing to listen, she disagreed telling him "how could it possibly be the same. The others told me about what is happening at your kingdom Endymion that they are turning on you, there is nothing left for you there any longer. Please come back with me to the white kingdom where it is safer and not so dark"

He let out a little smile knowing how Serena saw things in a different light than anyone else and shook his head telling her "Serena I cannot turn my back on my people any more then you could do so for your own brother. For me as ruler of my kingdom, think of it as though I am the older sibling for my people. I watch over them and help to guide them, right now they are lost and confused. They need me and I will not turn my back on them"

Serena looked to him knowing the woman Beryl and what she could be capable of telling him "but they don't feel the same way for you any longer? What are you trying to save? What good could possible come from this? "

He reached out and touched her cheek telling her "hope for the greater good there are still others out there who have not given up and to protect the lives of the innocent, some sacrifices are necessary. I cannot give up or walk away from this fight"

Serena looked to him hearing him speak of a personal sacrifice and shook her head knowing where his heart lies questioning back "even if doing so means you cannot be together with the one you love?"

Endymion looked to her and knew that she was trying to persuade him through his emotions and shook his head knowing what he must do to follow his heart telling her "listen to me go back with the others, you will be safe there and I promise no matter what I will find a way to return to you again once this is all over"

Serena looked back at him shaking her head asking angrily "how will you do so if you are dead?"

Endymion shook his head hearing her angry tone telling her back seriously "Serena I swore an oath that I take very seriously"

Serena looked back at him shaking her head asking coldly "what kind of oath to keep your people safe even if it means your death"

He looked to her with a little grin knowing how strong she has become and then reached down picking up her hand is his he told her gently "no to keep you alive, safe and protected until death do we part"

Serena looked up to him shocked by his words that he spoke as it rang through her head of wedding vows, when she heard another set of voices that she did not recognize calling from up ahead "over here I see a light up ahead"

Endymion looked to her knowing she heard the voices too and shook his head telling her in a no argument tone "you must leave now go"

Serena shook her head not knowing if she would ever face him again asking "how can I just leave you here?"

Endymion shook his head knowing there was no time to say goodbye telling her "you must go now and hurry before they catch us together"

Serena stood firm knowing where her heart lied and with who, then shook her head telling him "no, I want to be with you Endymion. Please let us do this together"

Endymion looked to her hearing how stubborn she was and shook his head telling "no Serena this is not your fight. Now go the others are waiting just beyond that bend they will lead you to safety hurry"

Serena looked back at him knowing the other voices were getting closer and with a shake of her head replied panicked "but what about you?"

Endymion gently reached out to cup her cheek in a final goodbye he replied "I will do what I must"

Serena looked back at him hearing the other footsteps getting closer and knew what he spoke of self- sacrifice and knew they had run out of time then shook her head telling him "no you mean to get yourself captured I won't let you do that"

Endymion shook his head telling her sadly "there is no other way go now, there is no more time"

Serena saw for the briefest moment a slight glimmer in his eyes and then the light went out all around them and she could no longer feel his presence nearby as she heard his movements getting further and further away as she heard the other voices from further away yelling out "who goes there?" as the chased after him

She covered her heart with her hand and looked in the direction Endymion went and was lost alone stuck in the cave with no way to help him as she wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm when she heard her mother's voice asking "what are you doing down here so early?"

Serena looked up surprised seeing she was back sitting at the kitchen table with the cookie dough container still open in front of her and looked out the kitchen window seeing the sun was all the way up in the sky now it was later in the same morning.

She felt a chill run down her arms thinking of Endymion and the sacrifice he just made for her when she saw her mother standing over her with a curious expression on her face asking "that's strange I thought I heard other voices coming from down here, but I guess not. What are you doing down here anyway?"

Serena looked to her mother puzzled wondering whose voices she heard knowing Sam had been here earlier before, but went back up to bed and shook her head telling her "no it's just me, I had trouble sleeping earlier and came down for a snack. I guess I was more tired than I thought"

Ilene went over and took the seat next to her as she looked over at the cookie dough on the table asking concerned "did it have something to do with those strange dreams you have been having"

Serena shook her head knowing she was lying to her, but the thought of adding any extra worry to her mind. She took a deep breath thinking of Endymion speaking of protecting the innocent telling her "no there is not much to tell it was just another dream"

Ilene looked to her knowing there was something on her daughters mind asking "alright, would you like to talk about it?"

Serena looked to her and knew she didn't even know where she would begin to explain if she did, about the man she loved sacrificing himself for her or that she could possibly be married to him, then took a deep breath and decided a partial truth was better than nothing at all and told her "I was stuck in a dark cave and I was unable to find my way out it, but then I woke up and here I am and everything is fine again"

Ilene looked to her and her mother's intuition told her once again there was more to Serena's story then she was letting on then gave her a warm pat on the back telling her "alright, but if there is anything you want to tell me know I am always here to listen"

Serena looked to her knowing how much her mother did care for her family and nodded her head telling her "yeah I know and thanks mom" as she stood up from the table and let out a loud yawn telling her "I think I am kind of tired. I am going to go upstairs and maybe see if I can get a little more sleep" knowing she had no actual intention of doing so.

Ilene nodded her head telling her "alright dear" as she began to clean up the table putting away the cookie dough.

Serena turned around and looked to her mother watching the day to day activities that took place in her home and how her mother took care of their family and nodded her head knowing was it what Endymion spoke of, to put others needs before your own telling her mother "I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you and all the sacrifices you make each day, for all of us"

Ilene looked to Serena surprised by her words and shook her head telling her kindly "I don't see it as a sacrifice Serena, but as love"

Serena nodded her head knowingly telling her "thanks mom" and then went back upstairs to her own room as she lied back down on her bed and picked up her journal again creating her next entry asking herself "how far would you go for the one you love the most?"

i 


	19. Chapter 19

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hi everyone thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews I received. I am glad to hear all of your thoughts and reviews please keep them coming. Also this chapter is a bit longer this week and does deal with more violence than the previous chapters so please be aware when reading. Also I would really love to hear all of your feedback on this chapter as I am not one to usually write these kind of action scenes and want to know your thoughts on it. Thanks for following along with the story. Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena walked back and forth in her small bedroom as she rung her hands together nervously. She closed her eyes tight to block out the noise, but could still hear the shouts in her head of the soldiers moving closer.

She slowly lowered herself down to the floor and curled up against her bed, covering her ears trying to block away the sounds that haunted her memories and the tears that welled up inside from the concern in her heart of what had become of Endymion.

She heard a gentle knocking at her door and sat back up quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes knowing she would have a hard time explaining why she was crying to her family and tried to make herself look as normal as possible, then took a deep breath and called out "come in"

Sam slowly opened the door and looked inside to see his sister sitting on the floor with her eyes all red and puffy and shook of his head telling her sarcastically "wow Serena you actually look worse than you do on a normal day"

Serena looked over to her brother not in the mood to deal with his rudeness and with an exasperated sigh she asked "what do you want Sam?"

Sam walked further into her room seeing she seemed more upset now then she did early this morning and looked to her concerned stating "you have kept yourself locked in your room all day and well I thought we had plans together"

Serena looked to her brother and remembered there conversation in the kitchen from early this morning when she had asked him to do something and he had agreed.

She nodded her head and stood up from the floor remembering Endymion's last words to her reminding her that she needed to continue on for her brother to love and protect him always, then wiped away her last tears from her face telling him "yes I'm sorry Sam your right, just give me a moment and I will be right down"

Sam looked to his sister seeing that she seemed very upset over something, but was left unsure what it was and nodded his head he replied "alright" and then slowly walked out of her room closing the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs puzzled at what it was that had Serena so upset, almost like she just lost her best friend forever.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw his mother by the door putting her coat on as Ilene looked to him stating "I am going shopping to get groceries for the week. Is there anything you want me to pick up special for your school lunch?"

Sam nodded his head telling her innocently "yeah some ham and cheese for me"

Ilene gave a little smile and patted him on the head telling him "you got it" then called up the stairs to her daughter asking "Serena what would you like for school lunch"

Sam looked up the stairs not sure if she would even respond and looked to his mother with a worried face stating "I don't think she is herself today. I just went into her room and found her there crying on the floor of her room?"

Ilene looked to him concerned and then looked up the stairs questioning "she was crying?"

Sam nodded his head knowing Serena was holding onto some big secret and told her "yeah, I'm not sure what it was about, she wouldn't tell me, but she seemed pretty upset"

Ilene nodded her head knowing her daughter lately had been keeping a lot of secrets and was about to reply to Sam, when she turned around to see Serena come walking down the steps looking like her casual self.

Ilene looked to Sam questionably who nodded his head back in assurance and then she took a breath telling Serena "I was going to the super market to pick up something for your lunches what would you like to have dear?"

Serena walked past her mother and told her regally with a simple wave of her hand "actually I would very much enjoy some gravitz and loy thank you"

Ilene looked to her daughter surprised by the request then shook her head telling her "I am afraid I am not familiar with that. Is it some new brand that came out?"

Serena looked to her mother's confused face not knowing where those words and actions came from, it was almost as if someone else was speaking through her mouth. She took a deep breath trying to calm her rapidly beating heart then shook her head telling her "turkey and Swiss cheese will be fine"

Ilene nodded her head a little relived that was all she had requested telling her "you got it" then looked over to Sam standing nearby, who gave his sister a strange knowing look then turned back to Serena asking her seriously "is everything alright Serena?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing she couldn't begin to be able to explain everything she was feeling inside, that a strange princess was taking over her life, and the man she loved had sacrificed himself to save her.

She shook her head telling her mother, brother and partially herself too "yeah I'm fine" as she quickly turned and continued walking away towards the kitchen. She went and sat down at the table putting her head down between her hands and took a deep breath she questioned herself quietly "gravitz and loy why did I say that? What is coming over me?"

She heard footsteps come walking into the room and turned back around expecting to see one of her parents come walking in to check on her, but instead found her brother standing there with his arms crossed asking seriously "ok what's going on?"

Serena looked up to him trying to act calmly and shook her head telling him "nothing"

Sam looked to her with his arms crossed and a shake of his head telling "gravitz and what was it? Really Serena"

Serena looked to him knowing her brother was more attentive then usual and tried to come up with a quick explanation for the odd request telling him "it is a new low carb version of turkey and cheese"

Sam looked to her knowing Serena was never one to worry about carbs before and that she was lying again now, he shook his head calling her out on her lie asking "since when do you worry about carbs and why were you crying in your room before?"

Serena looked around the room trying to find a quick answer to tell him that wouldn't require a full explanation of everything, then looked down to the floor trying to appear dejected she told him sadly "since my date the other night bailed on me for someone else"

Sam looked to her unsure if that was really the reason she had been crying and acting strangely then shook his head asking "is that why you have been acting so odd? That you went out on a date with a huge jerk?"

Serena took a deep breath trying to sound upset over the situation, seeing how in truth she hadn't given Jonathan a second thought since that night and nodded her head telling him "yeah it was really upsetting, but I don't want to talk about it any further. I don't need the reminder of just how pathetic I really am"

Sam looked to her and knew the tears that she had cried were very real, whoever this guy was she had cared about him then shook his head telling her sympathetically "you're not pathetic Serena and that guy he isn't worth your tears, you can do so much better than him"

Serena looked to her brother surprised to hear kind words out of his mouth and told him with a little smile "thanks Sam"

Sam nodded his head, he didn't know much about teenage girls and their crushes, but he knew his sister well enough and walked over to the freezer and pulled out a container of cookies and cream ice cream telling her "it looks like you could use this?"

Serena looked to her brother holding the container of ice cream out and a little grin crossed her face, then shook her head telling him with a smile "I have a better idea how about we go get our bikes and ride down to the ice cream shop down the street, it will be my treat"

Sam thought about it for a moment as his face twisted uncomfortably telling her "some of my friends might be there and see me arrive with my older sister" then looked seeing the surprised dejected look in Serena's eyes and nodded his head telling her "but sure why not, but if any of my friends are there I don't know you"

Serena looked to her brother and shook her head realizing how her father must have felt the other night when she had said almost the same words to him and made a mental note to apologize to him later for her rude behavior and nodded her head telling Sam "understood"

Sam started to walk out of the kitchen as he called out "I'll go get my jacket"

Serena heard her brother busy in the other room and for now her secrets were still safe, she took a deep breath and let it out slow knowing at least for now she had to keep her personal feelings hidden away then turned around and for just a moment she saw a man with dark hair and amazing blue eyes standing outside the kitchen window.

She quickly ran out the back door and looked around her backyard as she called out "Endymion"

She looked around, but there was no one there she was alone and shook her head knowing it was impossible for him to be here telling herself "get a hold of yourself Serena it's not possible, he couldn't have been here it's all in your head"

Ilene heard her daughter's cry from outside and walked to the backdoor quickly to see Serena searching around for something as she looked to her concerned asking "is everything alright Serena?"

Serena turned around surprised to see her mother standing in the doorway, then took a deep breath telling her "yes I just thought I saw something outside, but I was wrong" as she walked past her mother back into the house.

Ilene looked to her concerned knowing Serena was keeping a large secret asking her "are you sure dear your brother mentioned earlier that you did not seem yourself and I believe he is right, maybe if you tell me what it is I can help you?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing she had to tell her mother something and got ready to tell her the same excuse she gave to Sam about Jonathan hoping it would satisfy some of her questions, when she saw his face again in the reflection of the refrigerator only this time he had a large bruise on his cheek. She felt her breath caught in her throat as Ilene looked on concerned asking "Serena what is it dear?"

Serena looked to her mother but all she could see was his face starring back at her and shook her head trying to block away the image as she heard his voice in her head telling her "I will do what I must"

Ilene stood there seeing her daughter crying real tears, but did not know why as she walked over and put her arms around her concerned questioning "Serena what is it?"

Serena wasn't listening to her mother as she closed her eyes and imagined herself back in that cave again seeing him standing there saying his good byes, she had tears streaming down her cheeks she cried out "stop it, please don't do this"

Ilene held onto her daughters shoulders tightly to steady her, seeing Serena falling apart in front of her own eyes asking worried "Serena, Serena what is it please talk to me?"

Serena opened her eyes up and took a few deep breaths knowing what she saw was only in her own memories and tried to get a hold of her feelings, knowing she was still in her kitchen while saying to herself " it's all in your head, it's not real"

She let out her last deep breath and looked up seeing her mother's worried expression then shook her head telling her "sorry mom, I don't know what came over me, but I'm fine now"

She walked away from her mother's tight hold and over to the kitchen sink and started to splash some water onto her face, but she still saw his face looking back at her through the window reflection while her mother's words came from behind telling her strongly "you are not fine, what is going on Serena?"

Serena took a deep breath and knew after the scene she just made it would not be an easy explanation of why and went to grab the dish towel to dry her hands off when she heard her mother calling out to her "Serena what is it? What's wrong?"

She turned around to face her mother hearing her panicked voice, but was no longer in her kitchen. She shook her head wondering what happened, this time there were no warning, no headaches, no falling asleep, no spinning, or jerk movements, but yet here she was again.

She looked around trying to get her bearings seeing she was sitting in a wooden cart full of hay in an old fashioned village of some sort with three tall men wearing grey uniforms stood nearby, they seemed to be guarding her, from what though she wasn't sure.

She kept her head lowered and her ears open hoping to get some idea of where she was and with whom when she saw two older men standing nearby whispering to each other. She tried to move to the other side of the cart careful not to draw too much attention to herself and overhear what they were saying, but found that her leg was tied up to one side of the cart restricting her movements.

She let out a loud gulp not having a good feeling about where she was at the moment, when she saw a boy maybe a couple years younger than her brother Sam look up at her and with a shake of his head he spit down on the ground and looked at her with hatred in his eyes saying the words aloud "white kingdom scum"

Serena was taken back by his words not understanding why a boy of his age could feel such hatred for her when all of a sudden she heard shouting and cheers coming up from the other side of a tall structure. She stood up on her tippy toes and tried to look out to see what it was that had everyone so excited about, but was unable to see over the large crowd of people.

She heard a woman's voice speak out loud over the crowd, a leader commanding of her people as she rallied up the crowd. She couldn't see the woman's face, but heard her voice and felt a chill go down her spine knowing who it was. It was a voice she hadn't been able to forget or ever would, Beryl.

Serena listened intently and heard her speak to the people around her about change and protection making it sound as if she was the enemy, that she meant to harm and destroy this world and those who lived there, but what frightened her the most were those who listened so closely.

They obviously believed Beryl's lies as she heard the angry shouts from the crowd and wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter feeling a cold shiver.

She sat back down on the hay and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly then looked over and saw the two older men who still stood by the wooden cart speaking as they whispered back and forth one quietly said "I don't know about this Beryl woman her ideas are not one of peace such as when Endymion was ruler"

The other man shook his head afraid someone had overheard them speak and told him quietly "yes you are right, but you better not be caught as an Endymion sympathizer otherwise you could end up at the end of a hangman's noose also"

Serena covered her mouth in shock as she heard them speak afraid to know what had become of Endymion what he had suffered because of her, then stood up and looked around, seeing for the first time what the large structure was in front of her, then put her hand up to her throat realizing what her own fate would be.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head knowing now was not the time to fall apart, she had to find some way out of this. Some way to stop this from happening, to escape, but how?

She looked to where the two older men were standing and hoped maybe she could convince one of them to help her, but then she heard the deafening sound of a loud drum start rumbling and then came the order she dreaded hearing "bring out the prisoner!"

The crowd went quiet and she couldn't speak, but felt her legs go weak underneath her as her breathe became hitched in her throat, knowing this is how it would all end.

She closed her eyes tight and counted to five hoping she would wake up from this nightmare and be back in her kitchen again safe as she counted backwards and then opened her eyes, but she was still held on the same cart and cried out "please, please, please wake up, you must wake up"

She closed her eyes again and took a few deep breaths then opened her eyes again, but she was not in her safe home, but still in the cart and could hear the sounds of the crowd going restless while the three men who were standing guard turned around to face her, the one with long silvery hair stated coldly "its time"

She was trembling as she saw them motion for her to walk forward, she moved forward towards them shuffling her feet slowly. Two men one with long brown hair and one with short blonde hair reached out and took her by the arms. They followed behind the man with long silver hair who was obviously in charge.

She let out a loud gulp as they led her through the crowd as there prisoner with her ankles bound together attached with a long piece of rope. She shuffled slowly along behind them not feeling in any rush to end her life, while others looked down at her as she passed with hatred in there eyes, spitting down on the ground by her feet while calling out to her much worse names then scum.

She closed her eyes to trying to block out there hateful words as they led her up to a high wooden platform that overlooked the crowd. She opened her eyes and looked out on the crowd of people that came to watch her life being taken away, so she could be there entertainment to show off Beryl's power.

She looked out hoping to see one friendly face or one sad eye in the crowd, but all she saw were the scowling and victorious faces looking back at her. She shook her head wondering what kind of place this was. It certainly wasn't the wonderful land that Endymion had once spoken to her about.

The woman Beryl stood up in front of her with a gleam in her eyes telling her happily "you lost princess" and then turned speaking out loudly to the crowd "you see the it is I who will protect this kingdom, it is I who will bring about peace and prosperity once the rulers of the white kingdom are all gone, all our troubles will soon be over"

Serena looked to Beryl feeling a hatred inside of her she never knew existed before and shook her head telling her adamantly "you're wrong, the only man who could have brought about peace and given hope to these people was Endymion"

Beryl turned and looked at her with disdain then shook her head telling the crowd "do not listen to her lies, she is from the white kingdom and trying to trick all of you"

Serena looked out and saw the crowd murmuring, then shook her head hearing how they all responded and worshipped under Beryl's rule as a tear ran down her eyes thinking of her last conversation with Endymion and questioning what it was that he had been trying to save. What hope could possibly be left?

Her thoughts were broken when she was dragged up to the front of the stage where a trap door was set under her feet and a rope hung high above reaching just down to her neck.

She immediately started breathing heavy as they dragged her forward and she was unsure what would kill her first the rope tied around her neck or having a heart attack before she got there.

She closed her eyes and felt them put the rope around her neck as she heard Beryl's evil cackling nearby then took what she was sure would be her last deep breath and waited for the moment of her death to come when she heard a voice at her ear whisper quietly assuring her "all would be well"

She opened her eyes unsure what he meant that she would end up in heaven when all this was over as she felt the noose being tightened and heard the crowd counting down from five, four, three, two, one

She closed her eyes tight hoping it would be a quick death and her neck would just snap in half as she felt the floor open up from underneath her as she let out a scream and dropped down, but she continued dropping right through the wooden platform and into someone's waiting arms.

She opened her eyes wide and took a few deep breaths knowing she was still alive and that she was safe at least she thought so seeing the man who caught her dressed in all black with a dark hood covering his face he told her "come we must leave now"

Serena nodded her head in response unable to use words at the moment. She didn't know who he was or where he was leading her to, but if it wasn't to the end of a hangman's noose she would take her chances with him.

He quickly cut away the bondage that restricted her movement and removed the noose from around her neck, then grabbed hold of her hand and they moved quickly through a small tunnel that led underneath the stage as she heard the angry shouts of the crowd above and then another voice rang out loudly, one she never thought she would hear again loud and clear as she heard him speak "Beryl this time you have gone too far"

In that instant she felt like all the rain clouds above had just opened up and a rainbow appeared high above leading the way to the pot of gold at the other side as she recognized Endymion's voice and pulled on the arm of the masked figure telling him "no wait please"

The man turned to look at her and she saw his face for the first time, he was a young man not much older then sixteen with kind eyes as he shook his head telling her "no, we must keep going your majesty. I must get you away to safety come now"

Serena turned back to where she had heard Endymion's voice wanting desperately to look at him with her own eyes, as she heard the roar of the crowd above and did not want to leave him alone to deal with that on his own, not again she shook her head begging him "no please he needs help"

The man shook his head telling her "No Endymion gave me strict orders, come we must get you underground"

Serena stood where she was, being so close to him, but still unable to help him again as she heard the man tell her calmly "do not fear it is all part of his plan, he will be along shortly"

Serena turned around to look at him unsure how scaring her to death was part of some great plan, but nodded her head and continued following the man into hiding, but in her heart she wanted to be there with Endymion. She wanted to know he was safe and that he hadn't just taken her place on the hangman's noose as the man continued to pull her along down the long dark cavern telling her desperately "come now, while we have the chance to escape"

They walked for what felt like forever when in reality it was probably only about four miles in complete darkness, it did not help either that the shoes she wore while they looked stylish. They were no help for walking miles on an uneven surface as she felt the multiple calluses forming on her feet; and with each step she took the pain and soreness only got worse. She desperately wanted to sit and rub her aching feet, but she continued on walking without complaint knowing she still had air in her lungs thanks to this man as she followed him deeper down into the rabbit's hole.

They walked for a while longer and then suddenly the young man stopped. Serena looked ahead and felt a weight lifted off her shoulders starting to see a trace of some light in front of them.

In that instant she wanted to run past him, be out of the endless darkness to feel the sun on her skin once more, but the man held her back with his arm telling her cautiously "we must tread carefully princess, this land is still under the control of beryl's supporters"

Serena nodded her head listening to his warning as they carefully stepped forward towards the light and the dangers that waited ahead of them. The man stepped out into the light first as Serena went to follow him, but he quickly put his arm out to hold her back protectively as she looked past and saw a man with a deep red scar running down along the side of his face standing in front of them.

The young man who had led her this far and came to her rescue earlier looked to her with a stoic face and shook his head, letting her know in that simple movement that this rescue may have all been for not as the scarred man ordered out "state your rank and reason for your business here"

Serena gulped hoping the man she was with would have some sort of good explanation for them coming out of the tunnel as she saw him shake his head replying calmly "don't mind us, we are just out for a stroll on this beautiful day"

Serena looked up to the guard in front of her knowing he wouldn't believe his story and she was right as she saw the guard waste no time and ran her rescuer through with his sword right in front of her face.

Serena covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming, never seeing a man die right before her eyes like that and this one was too young with his whole life ahead of him.

She looked down to where he lied with blood pooling from his chest and shook her head regretfully knowing she shouldn't even be here right now, that he had died to save her own life.

She turned back to the scarred man with fear in her eyes knowing she would face the same fate as he looked back at her holding out the bloody sword in front of him questioning her "now tell me the real reason why you are here?"

Serena stood there trying to find some likely explanation, but her mind was a blank and she was left unable to speak of what to say to him. She started to breathe heavily and shook her head not sure why all this happened to what purpose, nothing she did seemed to make any difference. It only made things worse as she looked down at the body of the man who saved her life now lying dead at her feet and shook her head telling him "I…I"

She didn't get to finish what little thought she had to say when the next thing she knew a knife was plunged right through the throat of the guard in front of her. She took a deep breath of her own wanting nothing more than to get out of this horrible place when she witnessed the guard drop down to his knees in front of her and then fall face first to the ground into the dirt.

She stood there for a moment looking down at the scarred man shocked and then carefully looked up afraid to know what came next and saw another dark figure dressed all in black with a dark hood, wearing a mask that covered his eyes standing behind him.

She stood there for a second unsure what to say to him, to ask who he was? She let out a small gulp and saw he seemed to be wearing a similar garb to the man who rescued her earlier, but this time she couldn't see his face and it left her unsure if he was friend or foe, but whomever he was he had just saved her life again.

She quietly whispered out the words "thank you" and waited for his response, but she didn't get one back as he looked down to the bodies in front of them and shook his head with pity, and then put out his hand for hers and in a mumbled voice said "come now"

She carefully walked past the dead man's body and looked back to the young man that lied on the ground protecting her and realized she didn't even know the man's name that died saving her life, the tears ran down her cheeks for him and his lost wasted life.

She looked in front of her and saw the masked man extend his gloved hand out for her to take and she carefully walked forward and took it following behind him unsure where she was being led to now.

He led her down a path full of trees where it was only them and the wilderness surrounding them and still he had not said a single word to her.

Serena looked around trying to follow the path that they took in case she needed to find her way back, but she was doubtful she could and then quickly decided she was tired of being led and wanted to take back some of her own destiny.

She stopped suddenly putting her feet down hard on the dirt and shook her head demanding "I will not go another step further until you tell me who you are and where we are going?"

The man stopped walking and looked around surveying the area and then turned to her with a shake of his head replying "always the stubborn one aren't you" as he pulled back the mask that he wore and Endymion looked back at her

Serena immediately felt a wave of emotions coming on her happiness, relief, excitement, surprise, and some guilt as she saw his face looking back at hers and then reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck crying, while holding onto him tight she released all the fears that she had welled up deep inside of her.

Endymion put his arms around her holding her close to her as he breathed in her scent relieved he could still do so while keeping his eyes surveyed on the area around them, knowing danger was never far behind, he slowly released her from his hold as he took hold of her hand telling her "come we must keep moving deeper into the forest where the trees will provide more protection"

Serena nodded her head knowing he was right as she looked around feeling the woods has eyes, but she felt protected with him and that she would follow him anywhere knowing he would keep her safe as she held firmly onto his hand while he led her deeper into the woods.

She held onto his hand tightly with both of her hands looking around seeing how dark it was, she knew it was foolish to be scared of the dark seeing how she hasn't felt so since she was a young girl and her parents would turn her nightline on before going to bed, but here in the dark woods, it was creepy as she heard the wind blow howling through the trees and grabbed onto his arm tighter.

He looked down at where her hands grasped his arm and gave her a small reassuring pat that he was still right beside her as she they continued walking through the shadows. She watched his other hand return back to lying on the hilt of his knife where it stayed, ready for action at any moment.

They walked in silence until they could go no further as she carefully let go of his hand and walked forward seeing only an abyss in front of them that was endless and she was unsure if they had reached the end there was nowhere else left to go.

Endymion reached out and took her arm pulling her back towards him telling her protectively "not to close"

Serena nodded her head knowing even now when he was busy listening to make sure no one would jump out at them he was watching out for her safety too as she felt her heart beating in a steady rhythm for him only.

He gently pushed a stray hair away from her face seeing her hair sloppy and out of place and the dirt that was left on her usually perfectly looking royal face and smiled then took a deep breath he told her "this wasn't how I imagined things going between us"

Serena looked up at him and saw in his eyes sadness looking back at her and a sense of foreboding took over as she shook her head questioning him "what do you mean?"

He gently reached down and put his lips to her own, she wanted him to deepen the kiss for it to go on forever and never end, but it was just simple and quick then it was gone as he looked to her saying with regret "I thought we would have more time together, but apparently the stars were not in alignment for us"

Serena looked to him unsure what he spoke of. She knew they had reached the end of the trail they had followed, but he must have some other plan to come next, he couldn't just give up, but right now it sounded like this was the end she shook her head asking him "Endymion why? What is happening? why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

He took a deep breath and took both of her hands in his own as he placed a small kiss on them then told her "follow me"

Serena nodded her head not sure where he was leading her to, but felt a sense of dread was following behind them until he led her up to what appeared to be a small river where water ran through, but it did not seem to be that deep. She looked out on the river feeling unsure of his plan knowing it was a wide open space where the two of them traveling together would be an easy target.

He kept his face turned to the small river and told her calmly "follow this down to the end, it will lead you back to another who will lead you safely back to your own kingdom, where you will be safe Serenity"

She looked to him and shook her head questioning "but what about you?" inside though she already knew his answer as he took a deep breath and told her "I will stay here and be a diversion so you may make your escape"

Serena looked back at him knowing she wanted to go back to her own time, get out of this horrible place and never return, but her heart would never let her do so and replied back "no Endymion I won't go. I won't leave you not now, not ever again. We will do this together or not at all. I can't stand the thought of losing you, not again"

Endymion looked into her eyes and saw the strength and determination looking back at him and was a little taken back as he questioned "Serena?"

She looked to him and let out a little chuckle reminding herself to find out one day if they live through this how he always knew when it was her, then gave him a nod of her head telling him "yes it's me and you can forget whatever it is your thinking. This plan of yours is nonsense, I am not leaving you here to be slaughtered and you know what else. I am tired of having you risking your life over and over again to save mine. I am sure if we just work together we can figure another way out of this. Besides apart we are not doing that much better, I was almost hung you know, can you honestly say that is a better way to deal with all of this"

He looked to her and let out a small grin knowing even in the middle of all this she found a way to put a smile to his face telling her "I promised to protect you always"

She looked to him proudly and then made a strong muscle with her arm telling him "well maybe it's time that we start protecting each other. I maybe a girl, but I can still handle myself too you know"

He looked to her with a little smirk not understanding how this all came to be, how she came to be into his life, but was grateful for each moment telling her "that I can believe"

Serena looked at him with a grin knowing she won this argument and told him "then we'll do it togeth…"

She didn't get to finish her thought when they heard movement coming through the woods behind them.

Endymion quickly stood in front of her blocking the way knowing it was too late, but turned to look at her with a shake of his head telling her "go now"

Serena looked back at him expectedly unsure what to do when she saw an officer dressed in the same grab as the scarred man come walking up closer and in that moment she knew what she must do and shook her head then walked up beside Endymion taking his hand in her own.

Endymion looked to her seeing the brave look in her eyes and something else more than that as together they saw the officer come through the woods and stand right in front of them, but he wasn't alone he had two other officers with him.

He held onto Serena's hand tightly and knew what would come of them just standing here, then took a deep breath asking "you and me right?"

Serena nodded her head knowing this was it, no more running, but if she had to go down this time at least this was how she wanted to go with the man she loved beside her.

She went to reach down to pick up a stick off the ground to defend herself with, but he stopped her then turned her face to look at him. She watched unsure what he was thinking as he let go of his hold on his knife and took hold of her hand tightly in his own telling her "quickly come on"

She held tightly onto his hand as they quickly ran forward, but there was nowhere else to go, just the edge of a cliff overlooking the abyss. He held tightly onto her hands and took a deep breath, she looked and saw the officers coming up closer behind them screaming out "stop traitors"

Endymion picked up her hands and gave them a light kiss telling her "all or nothing right" she closed her eyes wordlessly knowing what they were going to do and nodded her head in acceptance, then together with their hands and hearts connected they jumped.

Serena opened her eyes wide to see she wasn't lying at the bottom of a ravine, she wasn't dead, but still alive with air filling her lungs, then turned around to see she was back in her own room again sitting on the floor as she heard knocking at her door.

She took a few deep breaths feeling each breathe, not wanting to take a moment for granted knowing she was still alive and called out "come in"

She watched her door slowly open and saw Sam standing in the doorway looking just as he had done earlier with a shake of his head telling her sarcastically "wow Serena you actually look worse than you do on a normal day"

Serena looked over to her brother feeling a bit of Deja-vu coming on and shook the thought away asking him "what do you want Sam?"

Sam looked to her just as he had earlier stating "you have kept yourself locked in your room all day and well I thought we had plans"

Serena looked to her brother and knew without a doubt the conversation was just as it had been before. She stood up from the floor wondering what was going on and nodded her head puzzled telling him "I'm sorry Sam your right give me a moment ok, I will be right down"

Sam looked to his sister seeing that she seemed different almost confused about something and nodded his head he replied telling her "alright" then slowly walked out of her room.

Serena sat on the floor for a second longer, blinking her eyes knowing this was definitely different than any of the dreams she woke up from before as she heard her mother call up to her "Serena what would you like for school lunch"

She shook her head knowing something very strange was going on and then looked down to the hand that she had grasped Endymion's moments before, but knowing he could not have survived the fall.

She stood up from the floor feeling a lost piece of her heart was now gone, but knowing she still had a family and a life to lead telling herself "this isn't a dream anymore, this is real and you can do this" then opened up her bedroom door and walked down the stairs ready to go over the same conversations she had earlier that same day.

Author's Note: Hi everyone a bit of a longer chapter this week, but don't worry this isn't the last chapter still more surprises to come. Also I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, there was a lot of action which is not something I usually write about and would like to hear your thoughts on how it was written so please let me know what you think. Thanks Mars Light


	20. Chapter 20

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hi everyone sorry about the late chapter this week trying to get everything out as quickly as possible, but having been doing some rewrites on the original ending of the story as the story is getting much closer with only a few chapters left. I hope you like what I have come up with for a little bit of a surprise ending. Please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Also to answer a question I got gravitz and loy don't actually exist. I thought it would be interesting to have some of Serenity's thoughts coming out of Serena's mouth, so consider it a food they have only in the white kingdom. Thanks for following along Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat up in her room alone while she held her phone in her hand seeing she had six missed calls from her friend Molly. She held the phone out and took a deep breath ready to dial her back and go over the same things they always did, school on Monday, Jonathan would probably come up again, and then there was always the go to movie and pop stars, but again she dropped the phone down onto the bed beside her, not ready to speak and carry on as though nothing happened. Even though for the rest of the world it didn't.

Her mother still went grocery shopping just as she knew she would. Sam had come up to ask her to do something together like she had promised him they would early that morning, but she wasn't able to keep her promise to him and feigned a headache instead.

Instead it was either keeping herself locked away in her room for most of the day alone, not because she was trying to avoid her family, but because she wasn't ready to face them or the world yet. She didn't know how to continue on and face each day that lied ahead knowing all that she had experienced and all the people she had et were now gone. While by some beyond comprehension reason she remained still alive. She should have died there and been hanged, or stabbed, or jumped to her death with him. Instead everything continued on around her like it was just another day.

She heard the wind rustling around outside and she could almost swear that it was calling out her name beckoning her to follow it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing she was where she was supposed to be, this is her life daughter and sister, school age girl with friends maybe failing but she was living her life, but felt responsible for much more.

She looked down at her hands seeing they looked normal enough. Her nails were low from where she chewed on them nervously before a big test, and she had a small scar on the back of her hand that she had gotten back when she was eight after she fell off her bike.

She let out a small chuckle thinking she was over thinking things. She was only Serena after all not some princess and went to grab her phone up beside her, but then quickly dropped it back down to the bed seeing instead her hands were now covered in the blood of the innocent that was spilled because of her.

She closed her eyes and remembered the poor man that died trying to save her life and the fatal leap she took while holding tightly onto Endymion hand. She let out a deep breath knowing they had all died to save her life while she was still here.

She wasn't relieved to be alive that she was the only one to continue living with the knowledge the kingdoms had once existed. She wiped a tear away that ran down from her eyes knowing she had no way of even remembering that place. She wouldn't find it on any map or see any post cards and then took a deep breath thinking of him and his amazing smile that she would never see again. The only way she could remember him now would be in her own mind and heart.

She looked over onto her nightstand and saw her journal sitting there that she had started knowing it was her only way back to remembering. She reached over to grab the journal holding it up close to her heart, holding her secret memories dear.

She opened the book to a random page and smiled reading over the passage she wrote when she had first laid eyes on him she read quietly to herself "he is by far one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes upon, but there is something else, something more mysterious about this man, even though I don't know who he is yet. I feel in some way the two of us are connected" She let out a loud sniffle and closed the journal thinking of all that had passed from that moment on.

She knew that she didn't belong there that she was a trespasser in their world, but she also knew she would never meet anyone else quite like him. When her thoughts were interrupted hearing her mother call out from down stairs "Serena dinner?"

She stood up from the bed glad to have the distraction and placed the journal back down on her nightstand and looked herself over in the mirror seeing the blood on her hands was now gone. She looked like herself again, a normal teenager, then let out a little sigh knowing she may look like herself, but certainly didn't feel like it anymore.

She slowly walked down the stairs and turned to see her family sitting around the dinner table already just like the did every other night as her mother looked towards her happily telling her "perfect timing I was just about to serve"

Serena continued walking silently into the kitchen and took her usual seat at the table beside her brother Sam as Ilene went to put some spaghetti with meat sauce onto her plate.

Serena sat watching her mother slowly spooning the spaghetti onto her plate, but as she saw each strand falling slowly onto her plate. She could hear the echoing sound of each wave that crashed onto the cliff at the bottom of abyss they jumped towards.

She quickly moved her chair further back from the table and took a deep breath then waved her hand away telling her mother "not too much for me tonight Mom, I'm really not that hungry tonight"

Her father watched her strange actions with a worried expression, knowing she had kept herself locked away from her family and friends in her room all day and asked concerned "is everything alright Serena?"

Serena looked up to him knowing everything was fine and the was that it should normally be for everyone else, but herself and nodded her head telling him "yeah dad everything is fine"

Serena shook her head knowing she was in her kitchen not at the bottom of an abyss and looked up to see her father sitting across from her as she asked him "what was that dad?"

Ken looked to her concerned knowing she was acting even more strangely than usual asking again "I wanted to know if you are feeling alright tonight"

Serena looked down to see where the spaghetti was left on her plate and knew her reaction was uncalled for she nodded her head slightly telling him "yeah I'm just not as hungry as I thought"

Ilene looked to her while still holding the spoon out and shook her head telling her concerned "you haven't eaten anything all day. You aren't coming down with a virus are you? I have heard from other parents there is a nasty flu virus going around"

Serena looked to her mother and knew she had just given her an easy way out of the conversation and nodded her head telling her "yes I haven't been feeling myself today. Maybe I am coming down with something"

Ilene reached over and touched her forehead with her hand and replied calmly "well you're not warm, but try eating something to give your body some substance and then maybe you should go back up to bed and get some more rest"

Serena nodded her head knowing rest would not be what would help what ails her. Nor would it be something to happen for her this night or possibly the next one either, seeing how every time she closed her eyes she could still see his face staring back at hers.

She moved her chair back up closer to the table and looked around seeing her family carrying on as they did ever other evening. She picked up her fork and slowly started to take her first bite as she listened to her parent's conversation. While her mother asked "so Sam how was your day?"

Serena looked to her brother seeing he had obviously not been thrown by the canceling of their plans as he continued on telling everyone about a new video game his friend Bill down the street has. He told them "it has awesome graphics it makes you feel almost like you're really in the game"

Ilene shook her head knowing her son, he would soon be requesting one of his own and asked in her motherly tone "so how much is this awesome video game with great graphics?"

Sam looked to her with a little grin as he started to reply "well it is kind of expensive, but I can do extra chores and help around the house"

Serena tried to follow along with the conversation they were having, but was starting to feel a headache coming back on, only this time she was certain it was a real headache only due to the stress she was feeling.

She moved her chair back from the table and stood up as her parents looked to her concerned her father questioned "Serena?"

She looked over seeing the three of them starring back at her and took a deep telling them quietly "I'm sorry I just am really not feeling well. I think I will go lie down for a while"

Her mother looked to her seeing she did appear a little pale and nodded her head she told her "alright if that's what you need dear. Would you like me to bring up a plate of food or perhaps a bowl of soup would be better for you later?"

Serena looked to her mother and father seeing their concerned expressions and told them back quickly "yeah maybe later" then started to walk away from the room

She left the kitchen and stood by the stairs to go back to her room, but could still hear the conversation at the dinner table with Sam going on about the video game he played and all the real war time graphics. Hearing about how he got to shoot people and watch the blood splatter all over.

Serena shook her head knowing what she had experienced was no video game, and the blood splatter was no virtual graphic. She quickly rushed her way back upstairs to her room trying to hold back her own tears inside.

She entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her, then stopped in the middle of her room as she heard the sounds of the guards voices ordering them stop right there which was the last sound she heard before, she fell down to her knees remembering and cried letting the moment consume her.

She covered her chest with her hand feeling her heart still beating, but knew a hole now remained there, a hole that would never be closed and she didn't know how things would ever go back to being the same again. How would she just move on and go back to her normal life, like none of this had existed before, before he entered her life.

She looked over and saw somehow her journal had been knocked down to the floor. She picked it up and took a deep breath then opened it to the last blank page. She knew up until this moment she had avoided writing it, but now it was time.

She picked up a pen nearby and started to write her thoughts from tat last moment "there was no way out nowhere to go. We both knew it and I was prepared to die with him if I must. I looked up into his eyes and saw he felt the same way as he spoke those final words to me all or nothing and I was ready to give up all I had for him"

She closed her eyes picturing herself being back in that place standing on the edge of the cliff once again with him holding her hands in his own, feeling the same fears and also the same peacefulness with their decision, but she was still here and he died solo.

She opened her eyes and took a deep breath then looked around, but she wasn't in her room any longer. She felt a cold shiver running down her spine and stood up slowly seeing wherever she was it was cold and dark.

She knew somehow it continued and where ever it was she was back in the kingdoms but how why? She looked down to see the same gown that she wore was now soaked through and torn raggedly.

She looked around desperate for some sign or evidence that she wasn't all alone here as she took a deep breath unsure what to do. If she should go in deeper to explore when she heard a loud groan almost like a beast and then stopped and quietly whispered out "Endymion" not wanting to sound louder afraid to attract whatever animal lived here, while still hoping that she would hear a reply.

She waited a moment frozen in fear that something would jump out at her at any moment, but nothing came and there was only silence. She took a few deep breaths knowing she wouldn't hear an answer back from him either. Endymion was gone, she was left alone in this place and now she was not sure where she was or how to continue on.

She looked around knowing there was nowhere else to go but forward and started to walk carefully watching her step not sure what she would find here, but felt inside she had to know.

She could feel the air was growing heavier the deeper she went and there were small puddles of water underneath her feet, so she was obviously near water of some kind. She felt her heart racing as she heard a noise and stopped, worried it was the same animal she heard before and gently called out "is there anyone here?"

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly knowing she was all alone in this place and felt frightened with the questions lingering in the air. Why was she here now? Why was she brought to this place? she carefully walked forward and saw a small light up ahead.

She gulped down the lump in her throat remembering yesterday with the young man who saved her life to lose his instead and felt her hands shaking with nerves. Questioning if she should continue on ahead or stay back hidden in the darkness.

She took a deep breath knowing what her head was telling her stay back be safe, but she knew what the answer must be whatever was waiting for her. It was beyond the darkness and she had to continue moving further. She walked up slowly trying to keep in the shadows as the light started to become a little brighter the deeper she went

She carefully crept forward seeing a wide open space just beyond the next turn and was not sure what she would find once she turned the corner and let out a deep gulp then did so anyway.

She was immediately taken back feeling her heart stop beating and carefully walked forward. She felt like everything stopped moving and for a moment she was somewhere else, not of this place or her own as she kneeled down and gently touched Endymion's body seeing how pale and cold he looked.

She covered her mouth to keep herself from crying as she shook her head and looked up questioning angrily "why, why did you bring me here?" when she felt his cold hand come up on top of her own.

She looked down to see him shocked that he was still live watching as his eyes slowly opened and he looked to her weakly telling her "you must go?"

Serena looked back at him feeling as if a huge weight was just lifted off of her, feeling enormous relief consume her body knowing he was still alive. She shook her head and was unable to keep the tears back and felt them come streaming down her cheek as she told him "you're alive"

He nodded his head weakly and took a few deep breaths telling her slowly "yes, but I can't protect you any longer. I'm sorry Serenity"

Serena looked to him not sure how it was possible they both had survived the jump, but they did and shook her head telling him relieved "that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here and you're alive, together I'm sure we can get through this. I can protect you for a while until you get your strength back"

He looked to her and his eyes opened wide, then a weak smile crossed his face telling her "your back"

Serena nodded her head feeling joy inside knowing he knew it was her and took hold of his hand in hers she told him "yes I'm here to help you, we can do it together, all or nothing right"

Endymion looked to her seeing how full of life she was and shook his head weakly telling her "that won't be possible any longer"

Serena looked to him knowing he was just giving up. It was obvious he was hurt yes, but she wouldn't let him give up as long as he had air still left in his lungs she wouldn't let him go and shook her head telling him assuredly "sure it is. Just think of all the things you still have to do, all the people who need you Endymion. Remember you told me all about how you had to keep on fighting for them"

He looked to her and suddenly as though it was all made clear to him, a little smirk crossed his face and he took her hand is his own telling her "now it will be up to you"

Serena looked to him confused and concerned questioning "me, but I'm not"

He smiled slightly seeing even now, she didn't see what confidence he did in her as he told her back "you once asked me why you were brought here for what reason. I have seen that reason with my own eyes in your actions and your words. You are brave and courageous enough to be a leader and kind enough to bring about peace"

Serena looked to him with a shake of her head feeling like it was too much being put on her. The entire fate of the world telling him "no that's not true, I'm not some princess, I'm just Serena"

He looked to her and saw her worried expression then let out a little chuckle telling her "exactly you're not a princess, you are so much more than that you are a fighter and have a strong and loving heart"

She looked to him and wiped a tear from her eyes, knowing she would leave this place alone and shook her head saying back "I can't do this not without you. I'm not even supposed to be here"

He took a long deep breath knowing there time was growing shorter and held her hand weakly with a nod of his head replying back "I am not sure by what magic it is that brought you here, but you changed my life for the better and I will forever be grateful for it"

Serena held onto his hand tightly knowing he was saying goodbye as she cried "don't talk like that. Don't start saying goodbye. We are going to get you out of here" as she tried to put her arm around him to help him up, but he shook his head no as she begged "come on, I'll help you we'll get you better. You'll be fine"

He looked to her seeing the tears running down her cheeks for him and shook his head telling her sorrowfully "it's too late for that, my time is running short now and I am okay with it, but you must promise me Serena"

She shook her head no not ready to lose him not again as he she felt him raise his hand up weakly and wipe away her tear telling her "You must promise you won't give up. You will get out of here there are others who can guide you, follow the river down and no matter what happens. You don't stop trying until your last breath keep fighting whatever comes your way. Keep that spirit inside you alive and you will live a long and full filling life Serena"

She looked to him trying to hold the tears back in her eyes, knowing he was growing weaker and no matter what she did or said there time together was growing shorter and nodded her head telling him "I will do, all that I can"

Endymion took a deep breath and nodded his head telling her "I know you will" as he took a deep breath and told her "you look so much like Serenity"

She felt chocked up knowing Serenity was his love and nodded her head telling him "yes"

He looked to her seeing the sad expression in her eyes and with love he spoke telling her "but you are Serena confident outspoken and brave and you must promise me you will live your life"

She looked back at him surprised by his words as she held his hand within her own hoping to bring him some peace telling him "I will do all I can for this world"

Endymion looked to her and shook his head sadly telling her "no I have done all that I can, but you must survive. You have a family that loves you and a full life still ahead of you to live Serena. Go find that special someone who puts the brightest smile on your face"

She felt chocked up unsure what fate had dealt her. Why bring her to this place just to lose him like this as she held his hand in her own telling him "I already did"

Endymion looked back at her with a little smile and then took a long gasp for breath telling her "I wish it was under other circumstances that we were to meet, but don't be afraid to open your heart, find your true love and when you do don't let them go for anything. You taught me that and much more too"

Serena saw with her own eyes him growing weaker as he lied his head down and she moved herself so he lied onto her lap instead of the cold ground, while he took a few last shallow breaths.

She knew time his to go was coming nearer as she cried out "no Endymion don't go please. I still need you with me"

He turned his head to look up to her and spoke softly "I won't be far away" and then reached out and took her hand in his own and closed his eyes softly asking "tell me about them?"

Serena looked to him feeling her own heartbreaking in half knowing she would be losing him soon whether she was ready to or not and tried to be calm and strong for him now asking "tell you about who?"

He took a deep breath struggling to still breathe air from his lungs, while he held her hand in his own not letting her go yet asking "tell me about you and your family"

Serena looked to him and wanted to cry knowing she wanted more time, there was so much still to say and do but she was running out of it with him and replied "I am just a normal under achieving teenager like I said before"

He opened his eyes and looked to her with a shake of his head and told her proudly "you are so much more than that, don't ever let yourself or anyone ever think otherwise"

Serena nodded her head knowing she could try harder, maybe before everything happened she had been a normal teenager and didn't care much about school or how her actions affected others, but now everything was different. She was different and nodded her head telling him "yes I guess I am" as she let out a little sigh telling him "I never asked for all of this to happen, to come here, meet you and have everything change"

He looked to her and gave a little nod of his head telling her "for that I am most grateful you did"

Serena looked to him and could no longer hold back the tears that she held, they ran down her cheeks instead as she cried "Endymion there is so much I want to still say and do"

He gently held her hand knowing he felt the same and wanted to know more about her as his breathing became slower he looked to her asking "tell me something a story if you will, about your life"

She looked to him shaking her head saying with a small chuckle "there is so much to say, I wouldn't know where to begin"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes telling her softly "just tell me a happy memory of your life"

Serena nodded her head knowing his time was growing shorter and what he wanted now was to die somewhere peaceful with no fighting going on and took a deep breath telling him "well I do remember this one time with my family I don't know if it was happy, but memorable. We were on a trip up in the mountains staying at this little cabin we saw a brochure for online"

She started to smile knowing some of the things she mentioned he had no idea what they were, but still listened contently at the memory as she smiled telling him " well the brochure didn't mention that no one had lived there in years and the whole placed wreaked of dead animal"

He nodded his head as he let out a little smirk hearing her tell a story of her life in her Serena like way as she held her nose and waved her hand in front of her face emphasizing the smell then continued on telling him all about the problems they encountered on their trip, but then finally she took a long breath telling him "after everything that happened well in the end it wasn't so bad. Mom found a bag of marshmallows and that night we were making s'mores over an open camp fire; and during the evenings. The sky was like a painting with the moon was so big and bright and the stars were all shining brightly it was actually really beautiful. Each night we would sit out and laugh by the camp fire together telling each other stories late into the night"

Endymion opened his eyes back up and looked to her kind face then let out a sigh telling her "it sounds perfect. You have made wonderful memories and still have your life ahead of you to create many more Serena. Don't forget the people that need you. I want you to live it live your life to your fullest and be happy"

She looked to him growing weaker knowing the time was coming nearer to say a final goodbye as he took a deep breath and put his hand to his chest trying to grab something. She looked to him concerned as she watched him weakly struggling telling him "you need to take it easy, you should rest"

He shook his head telling her strongly between breaths "no not yet. I have to finish I must complete this" as he reached up to his neck and grabbed a chain with a gold key that hung around it and carefully took it off then placed it down in her hand telling her "it is up to you now"

Serena looked down at the key in her hand confused if he was giving her some sacred key to his kingdom and shook her head telling him "no, no I can't I'm not the one"

Endymion looked to her and took a deep breath telling her "you will keep it safe for me and know when the right keeper for the key comes, until then you must guard it"

Serena looked to him and then down to the gold key she held shaking her head questionably knowing this wasn't over asking him "but how will I know?"

Endymion looked to her with a weak smile telling her "you will, you always have, and that is why I trust in you to do so. Why you are here to complete this last mission. I am unable to keep going, but you have bravery and courage in your heart Serena, unlike anyone I have ever known you can do this"

Serena looked to him with tears running down her cheek as she looked to him with a shake of her head telling "please Endymion I am not what you think I am. Please I can't do this on my own, don't leave me here not like this"

He looked to her and held her hand as tight as he could then shook his head telling her softly "I won't, I will never leave you. I promise somehow someway I will always be with you"

Serena looked to him and let the tears run down freely from her cheeks knowing he was growing weaker and nothing she said or did would change life and death, then shook her head telling him "I love you"

He gently reached up with his hand and softly touched her face wiping away her tears as he filled his lungs with air telling her back "you have always had my eternal allegiance and my love to Seren…" as his hand dropped down to his side and he exhaled his last slow breath and died into her arms.

Serena sat there on the ground with nothing, but quiet around her as she shook her head crying "Endymion" but there was only silence back as she begged out louder "Endymion" but still only silence as she closed her eyes tight and let out the pain in her heart as she screamed out "Endymion"

She looked around the small cave they were in knowing now he was truly gone and she was all alone. She looked down at his life less body and felt her whole body shutter as she cried out "please you can't leave me here, not alone like this"

She wiped a tear from her own eyes and gently moved his body to the side as she folded his arms gently over his chest so he looked like he was sleeping and placed a gentle kiss to his lips as a final goodbye.

She stood up and looked around seeing she was left alone in this lifeless cave and wrapped her arms around herself tighter feeling a chill all around her as she shook her head telling herself "I'm only Serena, a school girl. I don't know how to do this" when she looked down at her hands and saw the gold key Endymion had given to her start to glow brightly.

She held the key tightly in her hand feeling the warmth that it was giving off of it and held it closer to her heart. She took a deep breath and then felt a glowing aura it was giving off spreading out all around her and then suddenly the whole cave was lit with a bright light. She looked around at the glow of the cave and felt there was something much more here, something that could never be explained that was beyond herself.

She took a deep breath feeling something amazing beyond her thoughts and words, and then the light started to move away quickly out of the cave. She quickly chased after it trying to keep up as she screamed out behind it "no wait please"

She chased the light right up to the end of the cave entrance and was standing outside on a small ledge by a large body of water. She looked up and saw that they were right at the bottom of where they had jumped as she looked out and felt the waves crashing up against the rocks hearing the same sound she heard at dinner this evening and then looked out on the horizon seeing the same light that was inside the cave, now going off further into the distance towards the bright sun.

She stood there for a moment seeing the horizon up ahead and took a deep breath, then looked down to the key she held in her hand and put it around her neck. She gripped the key tightly as she looked out onto eternity and would forever keep him close to her heart always then looked around for some way to escape saying "I promise, I won't give up"

She took a deep breath and remembered him mentioning something about a river to follow and tried to figure out what to do next, knowing she was alone now to make the right choices. She knew there was still so much left undone as she looked around for her way out when she heard from behind her "Serena"

She quickly turned around to see her mother standing in her doorway holding a bowl of chicken soup out in front of her as she realized she was back in her own room again.

Her mother looked to her concerned stating "I brought you up some chicken soup because you weren't feeling well. I thought I would actually in you in bed"

Serena looked to her mother and right now she was not ready to eat anything and nodded her head telling her "yeah, I'm still not really feeling myself"

Ilene nodded her head as she placed the soup down on her nightstand telling her "well why don't you get to bed. I'm sure staying up late many nights has you feeling tired and your body could use the rest"

Serena nodded her head replying "yes your right" as she went over and started to turn down the covers on her bed as her mother brought the soup over and looked to her oddly asking "where did you get that necklace from I don't remember seeing it before"

Serena looked down and saw she was still wearing the gold key around her neck and held onto it tight with her hand knowing it was her responsibility to guard it well as she looked to her mother with a little smile telling her "a special friend"

Her mother nodded her head curiously wondering if it was a special boyfriend telling her "I see, well I would like to meet this special friend of yours someday"

Serena took a deep breath knowing he was gone and that it would never be possible as she shook her head telling her sadly "I don't think that will ever be possible mom"

Ilene looked to her seeing Serena seemed very sad as she nodded her head telling her "is there something on our mind that you want to talk about"

Serena looked to her mother knowing she was very in tune with certain things especially her family as she shook her head telling her "no I am just tired and cold use some rest"

"Ilene nodded her head as she reached over and gave Serena a kiss on her forehead telling her "alright well get some rest for now we'll talk in the morning okay"

Serena nodded her head as she watched her mother walk out of the room and close the door behind her as she lied down on her bed and held the key tightly in her hand and told him "I promise".


	21. Chapter 21

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hi everyone just wanted to say thank you to all my readers who are continuing to follow along and let you know that we are getting to the end of this story with only 3 chapters left, but I have thoroughly enjoyed exploring this new take on a familiar world and I hope all of you have enjoyed taking the journey with me. To answer a review that I got, yes unfortunately Endymion's death was his final goodbye, but there will be mention of him in the final chapters to come, and while Endymion will not be showing up an longer, keep a look out for someone else (hint to come). I hope all of you continue to enjoy the story and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews. Thanks for reading and stay well Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did, never will thank you!

Serena picked up her pillow and threw it as hard as she could against the wall in frustration, but it didn't help dwell the way she felt inside, the anger that welled up within her from the grief that took over her body and soul.

She had stayed up all night asking herself the same questions over and over again "Why? Why was she chosen to be a part of all of this? Why would her whole life be disrupted when it didn't seem anything she did would do any good? Why are all the hard choices and being put in harm's way being left on her? Why was she constantly being pulled back there only to lose, only to be forced to see others die and not be able to do anything to save them, to save good people?"

She wiped a tear away from her eyes knowing the dreams she had led her to regrets, but also had given her the ability to meet Endymion and spend time with him, which was something she could never regret. He had told her that it was her actions that he was proud of and he had died protecting what he cherished most, but it was the consequences of her actions that probably only led to his death to come much too soon.

She held tightly onto the special key he had given to her that she wore around her neck always. She didn't know what it was about this key that made it so important, but knew he had entrusted her with it with special reason, that there was much more to it than just a key, but right now it was the most important thing to her, seeing how it was the only thing she had to hold onto to, to actually know and feel he had existed and wasn't just part of some amazing dream she had.

She took a deep breath thinking of their last moments together and the promise that she had made to him to find the one that the key belonged to, but closed her eyes tight and shook her head sadly not wanting to keep that promise she made, just the thought of giving up his key, would be giving up part of him, losing that last piece of him to hold onto.

She took a deep breath and let it out knowing she wasn't foolish enough to believe that the dreams were over, this wasn't the end that there was still a quest she must complete, but the question still hung in the air of how much more death and destruction would she have to witness before it was all over and when would the next time be possible her last time.

She let out a long sigh and looked out her window seeing the leaves blowing through the trees that were just starting to grow tiny blossoms with the coming of the spring weather. Which meant life and rebirth would continue on growing and part of her wanted to believe that it was a piece of him still living on and calling out for her letting her know he was keeping his promise and would never be far away.

She wiped another tear away from her eyes and turned away from the window, knowing it was just wishful thinking that what she saw was only nature and the wind, when she looked out and saw a familiar face come walking up the path to her house.

She shook her head surprised by the unexpected visitor questioning "why is she here?" then stood up and opened up her bedroom door and stood at the top of the stairs listening as she heard her mother open up the front door and say "I am glad you're here. I think Serena could really use the company right now"

Serena slowly walked the rest of the way down the stairs where she saw her friend Molly standing in the doorway as she looked up to see Serena come walking towards her as she told her shyly "hi Serena"

Serena came walking up to the front door as she looked to Molly telling her quickly with little emotion "Hi Molly"

Ilene looked between the two girls seeing they seemed to need a private moment alone to talk as she told them quietly "I will just be in the kitchen if you need anything" then quickly excused herself as Serena waited for her to be out of hearing range and then turned to look to her best friend asking "what are you doing here?"

Molly looked to her concerned after having a strong feeling Serena was aggravated with her for something, but didn't know why, but she did know that Serena had been avoiding all her calls and told her "I tried calling you a bunch of times, but you never returned any of my calls. I was getting worried about you. Are you alright Serena?"

Serena looked to her friend knowing Molly was a true and loyal friend to her and she didn't respond back in kind blocking many of the calls from her yesterday and keeping secrets from her too as she let out a long sigh telling her "yeah I just had a bad headache yesterday, but I'm doing better today"

Molly nodded her head having a pretty good idea on why Serena was complaining of a headache and started blocking all her calls telling her "that's good to hear, I have been worried about you with everything going on"

Serena looked to her curiously about how much Molly knew about her and what was really going on, then with a shake of her head she questioned suspiciously "worried why?"

Molly looked down to the floor trying to avoid eye contact with her and find the easiest way of putting this gently as she told her "I know about what happened with your date the other night with Jonathan, actually everyone knows"

Serena opened her eyes up wide not expecting that response questioning back "everyone knows why?"

Molly nodded her head in confirmation telling her sadly "yeah, I thought that might have been why you weren't answering any of my calls, that maybe you were trying to avoid me too, but I'm still your friend no matter what they say about you"

Serena looked to Molly hearing that people were actually saying things about her. She knew she had been avoiding Molly's calls and everyone else's questions too for an entirely different reason, which had nothing to do with Jonathan, then shook her head curiously asking "what are people saying? Jonathan doesn't even matter anything to me any longer. You were right about him, he was a huge jerk and I am not going to waste my time on him any longer"

Molly looked to her with a strange tilt to her head by her response or lack thereof telling her "wow Serena you are taking this a lot better than I would be, unless…"

Serena looked back at her knowing there was something Molly left unsaid and shook her head questioning "unless what?"

Molly took a deep breath knowing it was up to her to let the truth out and told her shyly "unless you don't know what he has actually been saying about you"

Serena looked to her curiously wondering what other rumors were going around, what troubles she had to add onto her already troubled mind asking her sharply "what are you not telling me Molly?"

Molly looked back at her friend knowing has had a troublesome time lately and she was only going to make it worse then told her sheepishly "well Jonathan and Lisa have come up with sort of a different way of explaining what happened. They make it sound as though they never really broke up in the first place, that it was all a stupid prank. Jonathan said he was never really interested in you in the first place that he only set up the date as a practical joke that Lisa started. He was never planning on actually taking you to the movie at all"

Serena looked back at her outraged shaking her head at the lunacy of everything telling her "you can't be serious, all of this was just a joke to them, that I was some punchline of, are you kidding me?"

Molly shook her head sadly knowing the truth was out now and took a deep breath then told her "no, it's all over the school everyone knows about it and they believe him that it was all a setup. Some sort of mean practical joke that Jonathan set up. That he wouldn't ever be interested in dating someone like you and you fell for it, but I mean I don't think that Serena. I know you and you're not the way they make you sound"

Serena looked to her friend not liking the way this was all coming out that she was being made to look like a fool, used as some stupid prank and put her hands on her hips as she screamed out the anger and rage she held inside "that huge ass I can't believe him. He is actually telling people he asked me out just to make me look like some stupid fool to fall for him and his big ego, and to think I ever thought for a moment he was a decent guy"

Molly nodded her head seeing how angry Serena was now and told her simply "I'm afraid so"

Serena let out a loud frustrated scream not wanting to deal with this teenage school drama now on top of everything else she was feeling from the loss of a good man that she cared so deeply about as she heard Molly tell her apologetically "Serena, I'm sorry I just thought you should know"

Serena nodded her head knowing she couldn't change anything in her dreams, but this wasn't a dream she was living it and told her back "yeah I do"

Ilene came walking back into the room after hearing Serena screaming out from the kitchen and looked to the two girls standing there both with serious faces on questioning "Serena what is going on? I heard screaming is everything alright?"

Serena looked over to her mother and knew she at least had one thing left still in her control and be damned if she wasn't going to do something to fight back about it as she took Molly by the arm leading her outside yelling back to her mother "yeah mom everything's fine, but Molly and I are just going out for a little while I have something I have to do"

Ilene watched the girls in a hurry to leave suspiciously as she called out "alright just be home before dinner okay"

Serena waved her hand and called back innocently "will do" as she briskly walked away from the house with Molly behind her asking "can I take it that your parents don't know what actually happened the other night"

Serena shook her head telling her coldly as she made a fist feeling the rage welling up inside "my mom doesn't, but my dad was there"

Molly nodded her head while trying to keep up with Serena's fast and steady pace asking "so where are we going?"

Serena looked to her with a shake of her head as she continued rushing along telling her "where going to the crown, that's where he usually hangs out with all his buddies and that's where I am going to confront him about this and set the record straight, that what he did is not okay"

Molly looked to Serena wide eyed as she shook her head telling her "your what? Serena I don't know if that is such a good idea with all his friends there, everyone already thinks he didn't actually care about you, for you just to make a scene with him will only make it worse, maybe you should just wait until this whole thing blows over"

Serena looked back at her with a shake of her head telling her "I am not making a scene over him Molly, but I am tired of just standing by and doing nothing while others parade around acting like their actions don't matter to the people they hurt. He picked the wrong day to mess with me"

Molly looked to her friend seeing there was something different about her today. She was far more confident more fierce then she ever knew Serena to be before and nodded her head as she followed along waiting for what Jonathan had to come.

Serena walked into the crown with Molly following behind and as expected Jonathan was there with four of his other guy friends from school hanging around as they laughed out loud and she overheard them speak of the movies. She fisted her hand up in rage then called out to him loudly "who do you think you are going around and spreading rumors about me like that"

Jonathan turned around surprised to see Serena standing in the doorway and started to laugh with his buddies as he looked to her stating calmly "look Serena it was just a joke"

Serena looked back at him with disgust then shook of her head replying back "a joke, well I'm not laughing. You don't care about who you hurt do you, well lucky for me I never actually gave a damn about you anyway, but I do see you now as you really are; a conceited jerk who manipulates people and I will be sure ever girl in school knows it too and hopefully someday you'll get what's coming to you, but for now maybe it is time that you cool off and start using your head for a change"

Jonathan started laughing out loud as he told her mockingly "yeah sure whatever you say Serena"

Serena ignored his comment and walked over to the counter and picked up a chocolate milkshake that his friend had ordered and turned around to face Jonathan as she poured it down his white shirt.

Jonathan stood there with milkshake dripping off of him as he heard his buddies start laughing at him, he shook his head telling her angrily "this isn't going to come out Serena"

Serena looked to him as she let out a loud fit of laughter herself telling him proudly "now who has the last laugh" as she turned around and walked away with her head held high.

Molly stood nearby watching the whole scene playout and could see that Serena was almost a whole new person, just now showing more confidence in herself then she had ever witnessed before as she picked up a napkin and threw it at Jonathan saying coldly "here dry yourself off and get yourself a clue on how to properly treat a girl" then followed Serena out the door as she quickly caught up to her friend telling her excited "I can't believe you just did that"

Serena nodded her head feeling excited and somewhat vindicated for their lack of a date the other night telling her "I know I can't believe I did it either, but it felt good"

Molly nodded her head as she replied with a small chuckle "I really enjoyed seeing his face drop when you spilt the milkshake all over him like that"

Serena let out a laugh herself then stopped amazed that she still could feel joy and experience laughter again, after not actually feeling anything but anger and sadness for days, then nodded her head proudly telling Molly "yeah it was one of my better moments, wasn't it"

Molly smiled as she patted her friend on the back telling her "well I would be sure there will be talk about it come Monday at school" The girls both laughed at the comment as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

Molly stopped walking and looked to Serena oddly while seriously questioning "what is that?"

Serena looked down not sure what Molly spoke of, then saw Endymion's key around her neck start to give off a bright shine again as she reached down and held it in her hand protectively as Molly questioned back "what is that your wearing?"

Serena looked to her and knew she couldn't act as though the key didn't just start glowing in the middle of the sidewalk, then covered it with her hand hoping no one else saw also and shook her head telling her "it was a special gift from a friend"

Molly looked to her suspiciously with a raised brow telling her "I have never seen a key like that before. Where did you get it and more importantly what kind of friend would give you a special gift like that. You aren't holding out on me are you Serena?"

Serena looked to her friend hearing the way Molly was probing for details and shook her head telling her a quick "no", but Molly refused to accept it and continued asking "Who is this friend you speak of? Where did you meet him? Come on Serena I'm your best friend you can tell me. Is he handsome?"

Serena took a deep breath hearing all of Molly's inquisitive questions and knew deep down inside she wanted to at least tell someone that there was someone that she cared deeply about, then took a deep breath and told her "okay yes there was someone and he was unlike anyone I had ever met before kind, passionate and"

Molly looked to her surprised hearing her friend speak for the first time about this man so passionately, and then heard her friends voice turn sadder leaving her unable to finish her thought as she asked her "and what Serena?"

Serena held the key close to her heart and looked to Molly as she responded back longingly "he believed in me Molly like no one else has. There aren't that many people that still do"

Molly looked to her friend seeing the sadness return to her face, and with a shake of her head she told her "Serena that's not true"

Serena shook her head feeling all the memories left for her alone telling her strongly "it is Molly, but well when I was with him it felt different, I felt different. I felt things real things" as she let out a deep and lonely sigh

Molly looked to her friend amazed that she held onto this secret for so long then with a knowing look she smiled telling her "you fell in love with him, didn't you?"

Serena looked to her friend knowing there was no way she could speak of Endymion without the truth coming out through with her words, and now Molly knew how she really felt about him too as Serena nodded her head telling her "yes I did, but he's gone now"

Molly looked to her surprised after hearing how much he meant to her, not understanding what happened between them she questioned back "gone, gone where?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing this part, the truth about it she could never explain and told her simply "somewhere I can't follow" as she continued walking away further down the street not wanting to discuss any further.

Molly stood there for a moment and really saw the grief and anguish that was left behind from her friends broken heart far more so than any prank could ever do as she quickly caught up to Serena and shook her head telling her "what happened Serena? Is this guy really the reason you have been acting so strange lately?"

Serena took a deep breath wanting to tell Molly about everything desperately, but knew she couldn't, that like everyone else she would just be thought crazy for doing so and told her back "he is part of it yes"

Molly nodded her head expecting the answer, but wanting more of the truth and told her "Serena you and I have been best friends since grade school and I know that you have been keeping some kind of deep secret hidden away"

Serena continued walking knowing Molly was right, but shook her head telling her anyway "there is no secret" Molly let out a sigh knowing Serena wouldn't open up to her about this secret, however much she begged and told her simply "okay, but I am always here for you no matter what"

Serena looked to her friend and heard her kind response and knew Molly has been like a sister to her for years now and always had her back no matter what. As she questioned herself that maybe Molly could be trusted with more of the truth without judging to harshly for it, then with a nod of her head she told her "thanks Molly you're always a good friend"

Molly nodded her head knowing her friend was still sad and needed away to cheer her up, then suggested aloud "how about we go do something fun. I heard at the beauty salon they are giving away free make overs"

Serena thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head knowing the truth would have to wait a little longer, for now the possibility of changing herself and taking on a whole new look was appealing as she smiled telling her "that sounds like a great idea"

Molly wrapped her arm around Serena's shoulder telling her excited "come on this way when where through with you, you won't have to worry about any guy trouble they'll be falling all over you"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was only one man that she wanted to impress and he was gone now, but put on a pleasant smile telling her friend "sounds perfect" as they started to walk down the street together.

They walked until they were only a block away from the hair salon and then a sudden smell started to take over as Serena looked to Molly asking her with a squished up grossed face "do you smell that?"

Molly turned around and looked to her curiously asking "smell what?"

Serena stopped walking as she shook her head doubtfully asking her "you can't be serious, you don't smell that"

Molly looked to Serena with a raised eye brow and shook her head telling her "I don't smell anything Serena"

Serena looked to her and saw Molly didn't appear to be smelling anything, then started to wonder herself what was going on, than took a deep breath asking again "you really don't smell anything?"

Molly looked to her concerned seeing the strange way Serena was acting again, with a tilt of her head she asked her "no should I?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing what she smelled, could not be ignored that of rot and death and for whatever reason she was the only one who could.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing it had to be the dreams calling for her again and then opened her eyes expecting to be somewhere else, but still seeing Molly was standing in front of her shaking her head asking concerned "is everting alright with you Serena?"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was no where she could go now, that she wouldn't get that foul smell from catching up with her and told Molly "yeah I'm fine, come on lets go"

Molly looked to her strangely feeling there was something once again left unsaid between them, but did as she asked as they kept walking ahead.

Serena tried to keep up with her friend the rest of the way, but felt almost like there was something pulling on her arm, yanking her backwards as she tried to push on ahead, until she felt a hand grab at her ankle and yank it out from underneath her. She yelled out suddenly and then fell forward putting both her hands down on the cement in front of her to brace herself from falling on her face.

She took a deep breath knowing she must have been some scene to witness then looked up, but saw she was no longer on the streets where she lived as she looked around and felt a chill run down her spine.

She slowly stood up back onto her feet and wrapped her arms around herself protectively, seeing she was standing in what seemed like a sea of death with bodies all stacked up on top of each other, then took a deep breath knowing what she had smelled was this place.

She let out a loud gulp then heard a loud explosion off in the distance, and quickly ducked down feeling like she was right in the middle of one of Sam's war video games, only this wasn't a game, this was very real and there were bodies lying everywhere with real blood dripping down from them with people dying around her.

She closed her eyes wanting to leave, but was not able to escape the sounds of the loud moans coming from the herds of people all around, leaving her unable to decipher one voice from another, until she heard one call out asking for help as they cried "Serenity"

She shook her head not sure what could be done to help one person when there was just too many of them, but she had to try and slowly made her way through the mass of bodies as she felt hands by her ankles, she had tears running down her cheeks wanting to do more for them while crying out "I'm coming"

She tried to follow the voice that she heard calling out for help when she heard the sound of gun shots close by and ducked down and waited until it stopped, but then it only went to silence everywhere.

She slowly stood back up and waited to hear something but again all was silent, she stopped where she stood not wanting to look or go any further, being surrounded by only death and destruction as the blacks clouds over head only got worse as it stared to rain down upon her.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly feeling the chill in the air, wanting to close her eyes again and hide away not sure what she could do to stop this, all this horror around her, when she heard a voice from nearby call out gently "Serenity"

She looked over to see her feline companion Luna come walking up looking to her concerned asking "what are you doing out here?"

Serena looked around at the lifeless bodies with a shake of her head telling her "it's so awful Luna"

Luna nodded her head solemnly knowing how much worse it really is replying "I know, so much wasted life"

Serena looked around her and could see the bodies lying on the ground were not soldiers, but people and was reminded of what Endymion had told her on one of their first meetings as he spoke of those who would be hurt the most between a war of their kingdoms and nodded her head replying to Luna "the blood of the innocent"

Luna looked around and saw what Serena saw, that these were not fierce warriors who died in battle, but people defending their homeland her and nodded her head saying sadly "yes, I suppose you are right"

Serena looked to her and knew that it wasn't over, that the battle still raged on and she was still a part of it, then shook her head asking "who is to speak up for these people the ones who can no longer do so themselves? Who will fight for them so no more lives are lost? Who is to bring about peace with the leaders of both the white and dark kingdoms gone?"

Luna looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "you are a leader Serenity and there are still those that look to you"

Serena looked around her and shook her head knowing she was not Serenity and all her mislead actions caused this to be and told Luna "there must be someone else, someone out there who is better at this. Who can stop all of this death from happening? Didn't the queen speak of an alliance between the kingdoms? Where are they all now?"

Luna looked to her shaking her head sadly telling her "with your mother's death, many got scared and felt Diamond's power was too strong and now with the dark kingdom under Beryl's control. It has made the white kingdom vulnerable, many have chosen to stay with their own homelands to protect them from invasion before there kingdoms end up with a similar fate"

Serena took a deep breath knowing there was no other choice, it was all left in her hands and shook her head telling her "no I don't believe that, this can't be over we can't just give up. We can't just let them win"

Luna looked to her confused asking "what would you have us do Serenity?"

Serena looked back at her with a little laugh knowing without wanting to be she was stuck in the same positon of authority stating "it is not over Luna. There are others still that are willing to put their lives on the line and fight for what is right, and for those that we have lost, we will remember what they stood for and I will continue to fight for them. This will never be over and we won't give up not as long as there are still others that hold hope in their hearts. I still do what about you Luna?"

Luna looked to her and gave her head a slight bow telling her "so do I Neo queen Serenity tell me what you need of me"

Serena took a deep breath knowing it would not be easy and told her "we must find others, whomever they are, who are willing to still stand up and to fight for what is right"

Luna looked to her proudly and nodded her head telling her "I believe I know just where to start"

Serena followed her feline companion down a maze of tunnels where she saw people lying on the ground most lacking nourishment, some seriously wounded, others beyond that point as she took a deep breath and continued walking forward as she saw even those who were at there weakest point still bowing their heads down to her in respect

She walked into what is a small chamber with a few cots laid out and looked around seeing there were not enough cots with how many people were leaning up against the walls having various wounds bandaged up by her four female guardians giving medical care.

She looked seeing the tired and worn out faces of her four guardians who had all fought in serious battles, whether they had been the victors remained to be unknown by the wounds they showed themselves, but they were still alive which was victory enough.

She took a deep breath and saw the tired faces of the weak and sickly of all those around her and believed many had probably already decided to give up, then took a deep breath and stated aloud "Prince Endymion of the dark kingdom is dead. He gave his life fighting for what he believed was right and the freedom for his people to be able to make their own choices"

She heard some soft mumbling from those around her from her comment on the dark kingdoms ruler, but nothing further. She continued looking upon the scared faces of those around her telling them "and so is Queen Serenity the beloved ruler of our kingdom, they were murdered and for what I ask you?"

There was only silence to her comment as she continued telling them "I have seen enough grief. I have felt enough heartbreak all so others can gain more power. I know our numbers are small, but if we do not do something what will be left. I do not wish to lose anyone else so I ask of you, all of you, can we stand up together and fight back?"

Rei looked to her with a shake of her head arguing back "what are you saying that we should bring the fight to them with our numbers so few that almost certainly means death to us all"

Serena looked to her and nodded her head solemnly telling her "yes you are right, but I cannot knowingly hide while others are dying, knowing that I did not do everything I possibly could do to help them, there are good and innocent people losing their lives out there"

Lita looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "princess as your guardians we have all given our loyal oaths to protect you until to our last breaths"

Serena looked to Lita with a nod of her head telling her "I know that and I have made my choice to fight and continue this fight to the end and I would not expect any of you to follow me out of duty. It is all up to you. It is your own choice to make"

Mina nodded her head telling her "well I am not going to go down without a fight"

Ami nodded her head and stood up beside her replying "she's right for our future and the futures of those to come we must try with all we've got"

Lita stood up with her other two friends with a nod of her head saying back "I have never run from a fight yet"

The other three turned and looked to Rei as she reluctantly stood up next to them saying "well I guess we'll go down with this the same way we always have, all together"

Serena looked to all of them her guardians, her friends with a smile telling them "I am glad to hear all of you say that because I have no intention of surrendering to that witch or the pretty boy, but I also will not just stand around here and watch them try to take over all that we have. I am tired of saying goodbye to those that mean so much to me. I am not here to only watch from the sidelines. I made a promise one that I intend to keep that I won't give up not even with my last breath and that I will live each day to the fullest and if that means doing what I must to secure a glorious future for all of us. Where we are free to live our own lives and make our own choices, then let us start by doing this together"

Serena looked seeing all their faces looking to each other unsure of their next course of action, when she heard Rei speak up asking her "ok so what is this plan of yours or do you not have one at all to speak of yet?"

Serena looked to her knowing that they were at least being receptive and would stand up beside her as she looked to the fours girls stating "Endymion spoke to me about hope he said as long as there are still others out there that have hope left in their hearts that all is not lost and I won't let him die in vain. I believe what he says is true and there are others that are still willing to fight with us, so I ask all of you" she stopped and looked round the room at all the wounded people lying there asking "will you stand with me"

Serena waited a moment for their response and looked around the room as she saw all the questionable faces, but no one stood up as she started to feel low unsure if this was the best course of action after all.

Her four guardians all stood up by her side and nodded their heads proudly as they cheered loudly "where with you to the end Serenity"

Serena looked on them the guardians of what was and could be again a great civilization with a proud smile stating "it is either we give it our all or we end up with nothing"

Luna bowed her head down knowingly telling her "I knew you were the one, the leader that we needed to bring us all together"

Serena looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "I don't know about that Luna it is still only the five of us, but I will try my best" when she heard a voice call out from behind her "Queen Serenity" she turned around surprised to hear the unknown voice to see six men standing before her in the room all wearing dark capes while they bowed their heads down to her with respect.

Her four guardians were quick on their feet to stand up to defend her against the soldiers of the dark kingdom as Mina screamed out a warning "there from the dark kingdom"

Serena looked to the six men in front of her, but did not feel she had anything to fear of them and held up her hand high telling the others loudly "let the men speak"

One of the men in front of the group bowed down to her as he acknowledged her royal presence telling her "thank you your majesty the reason why we are here is that we were supporters of Prince Endymion and when the news of his death reached us, well we wanted to help you bring down the person responsible for this treasonous action no matter what the cost. We want to help bring down Beryl and her reign once and for all, but we can't do it alone. I know it was not Endymion's wish to be part of your alliance your majesty, but we can't do this alone and neither can you. We wish to help to bring an end to this war between our kingdoms"

Serena looked to the men knowing these were the men that were probably responsible for why she was still alive and that Endymion had given up his own life to fight for them and did a gentle curtsy back telling them "thank you gentlemen we would be honored to have you join us, and your services will be most appreciated and welcomed"

The lead man looked to her pleased as he walked forward with his hand extended as Serena smiled and gave him a warm handshake and looked to all her new comrades and spoke aloud "we might be small in numbers, but we are big in heart and we shall take this to the very end together no matter what" as she took hold of the key she wore around her neck and looked up high telling him "I promise"

She looked about the room seeing now the many faces that still sat by watching her scared and in need of medical help and realized that they were not just people of the white kingdom, but of both the white and dark kingdoms joined together and looked to the dark kingdom soldiers before her asking "what can we do to help?"

She never got a chance to hear his response though when she felt a shake at her shoulder asking her "Serena hey are you alright?"

Serena looked up to see her friend Molly looking back at her as she looked around realizing she was back on the street again as she looked to Molly questioning "what was that?"

Molly looked back at her with a shake of her head telling her "boy you are sure acting very strange lately. I was just asking you about that strange necklace that you are wearing and then all of a sudden you just kind of spaced out on me"

Serena looked to her remembering the conversation they had about the key she wore and she had told Molly about Endymion, but now it was as though the conversation never happened at all and looked down seeing the key she wore, once again looked just like an ordinary key as she looked to Molly and shook her head telling her plainly "it's just an old family heirloom, so what should we do now"

Molly looked to her with a shrug of her shoulder not sure if there was more to it, but let it go like all the other secrets Serena held telling her "alright if you say so, but I heard that they are giving away free makeovers at the salon want to go and maybe explore a whole new look for you that will make Jonathan extremely jealous"

Serena looked to her and the thought of changing herself, was now not appeasing as it seemed to be earlier and with a little smile she told her "no I think I would rather stay just the way I am"

Molly nodded her head accepting her answer telling her back "alright well come on I'm sure we can find plenty of other things to do"

Serena smiled as she nodded her head and walked down the street with her best friend telling her "yeah let's go"


	22. Chapter 22

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 22

Author's Note: I would like to thank all my readers who are following along and sending a review with your thoughts I am glad that you are enjoying the story and please let me know your thoughts. I hope all of you have enjoyed the story and please continue to send your thoughts and reviews as I love hearing from all of you. Also for anyone dealing with the Corona virus stay well and be safe. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena walked up the driveway after leaving Molly to go home by herself to have some time to think about what was to come next knowing sometime soon the kingdoms would be calling on her again and she would have to lead them against darker forces, only she was unsure on exactly how to do it.

She looked over and saw her father's car parked out in front of their house which was an unusual occurrence at this time of day for him to be home already. She walked up to her front door and opened it wide as she announced loudly saying "mom, dad I'm home"

She heard her parents arguing about something from the back of the house and quietly closed the door to not make too much noise herself.

She considered going up to her room to giving them some privacy, but heard as their argument was becoming louder and decided to find out herself what their argument was about.

She slowly walked over to the kitchen where she heard there voices coming from and stood against a back wall so she could observe what was going on without actually being seen, when she overheard her mother asking "well how could you just walk out like that?"

Her father looked saddened, but not regretful and responded back telling her strongly "because it was the right thing to do"

Serena stood there not sure what they were discussing and didn't think she should be listening to their argument right now and started to turn back to walk up to her room again when she heard her mother asking loudly "well what about your family? Did you think about how this decision of yours would affect all of us?"

She stopped in place knowing now this had to do with her too and took her secret spot again and heard her father reply back telling her mother calmly "of course I did and we will be fine, there is enough money in the savings to pay the bills for the next few months and we will all have to take a few cut backs. Sam won't be able to get the new video game he wants and Serena will have to hold off on her shopping trips to the mall not so often, but don't worry I will get another job soon enough"

Ilene looked back at him concerned not feeing the same optimism Ken felt at the moment asking "well what if you don't, these are hard times in front of us"

Ken looked seeing the concerned look in his wife's eyes and walked over to her putting his hand down on his wife's arms and nodded his head telling her assuringly "I know that dear, but I had to do what I believed was right, some of the new practices they have started are not fair to the employees that work under me and if I just stood around and listened to it. What kind of example would I have been showing as a manager? Good people that have worked with me for years would have been laid off and those that are left would have more work to do with nothing to show for it. It is not okay to walk all over someone else and treat them like garbage I had to stand up for what I believed was right"

Ilene took a deep breath and let it out knowing the kind and considerate man that Ken is and told him back "I know it must have been a difficult decision for you to make. I am just worried about our future. Couldn't you have not stayed for a little longer just until?"

Ken shook his head knowing what Ilene expected of him and told her "I know you are scared, but If I had stayed it would have shown them it is ok to do as they please and continue to show no respect for me or any of the others and the job that we do each day that keeps there business running. In the end I would have had no respect for myself and lost the respect from those that work under me. I know it may be hard for a while, but now is the time that we as a family will pull together and we will get through this"

Ilene nodded her head knowing that he had made up his mind and had no remorse for his actions as she told him "very well then we will work this out together"

Serena took a deep breath as she heard her parent's words and knew there would be some hard times and possible hard decisions ahead for her family to make as she turned around and started to walk towards the living room.

Her father came walking out of the kitchen and passed her standing alone in the room and looked to her with a nervous grin knowing she had overheard there entire conversation, but tried not to let on telling her "oh Serena your home early"

Serena stood there and nodded her head not sure how much she should let on that she knew about wat they argued about and told him "yeah dad I came home early to see what I can do to help you and mom out around the house today"

Ken looked to his daughter knowing Ilene had been right and this decision he made would not just affect him, but all of them as well as he reached out and patted her on the shoulder telling her "don't worry about it jelly bean, you just be you okay"

Serena looked to her father and knew he was acting like everything was fine, when it wasn't then shook her head telling him "but aren't we a team you me, mom, and Sam"

Ken nodded his head hearing his daughters wise words as he patted her on the shoulder telling her "right you are and we will work together as a family, now why don't you go get washed up for dinner tonight"

Serena nodded her head as she watched her father walk away, knowing he was being strong as the head of their household while he held a huge weight on his shoulders and they still had a long hard road to travel as she heard her mother yell out from the kitchen "Serena is that you could you help me set the table for dinner dear?"

Serena stood there for a moment watching her family continuing on acting like everything was fine, but she knew it was not. The look her father carried in his eyes is the same look she has, that the weight of an entire world now rested on his shoulders alone as she shouted back "sure mom I'm coming"

They sat down at the table to eat together as a family and the conversation went on like it would every other day as her father looked to both herself and Sam asking "did anything interesting happen today?"

Serena sat there looking to both her parents knowing the most interesting thing that happened was the thing that neither of them had spoken a word to her or Sam about when Sam broke the silence and everyone turned their attention towards him while he started telling them excited about a big football game that took place with the other boys in the neighborhood

Serena sat watching her parents listening intently to Sam as he spoke about a touchdown he got when inside she wanted to yell and argue with them, to question how everything could continue on so normal when inside they were holding onto some huge secret that could potentially change all their lives forever as her mother looked to her asking "so how about you Serena what did you do today?"

Serena looked to both her parents knowing there secret that they held, and wanted to say so out loud but knew for whatever reason they chose to keep it their secret and replied back telling them "well there was a group of guys from school that thought it was okay to spread rumors about me that were untrue and I decided it was better that I set the record straight"

She had all eyes on her now after her announcement while her father looked to her with a raised brow asking curiously "what kind of rumors are we talking about?"

Serena shook her head trying to act like it was no big deal telling him "nothing serious just some teenage gossip, but I made sure that he will think twice before telling lies about me again" then looked directly to her father telling him "after all it is how I feel about myself in the end that matters most isn't that right dad"

Ken looked to his daughter knowing she overheard there full conversation and nodded his head telling her "that's right Serena and whatever it is that you choose know I am proud of you"

Serena nodded her head as she took another bite of her meatloaf and looked to her mother with a warm smile telling her "this is really good today, thanks mom for all you do"

Ilene looked to her daughter knowing she was no acting her usual self and wondering what it was that had gotten into her then nodded her head telling her "you're welcome"

After dinner Serena helped her mother with the dishes and then excused herself and went upstairs to her room and closed her door behind her.

She looked around her empty room with all her personal belongings in it, then took a deep breath and let it out as she looked down and saw the key around her neck starting to glow again. She picked up the key and held it tight in her hand hoping this was someway Endymion was reaching out to her and letting her know she wasn't alone as she spoke aloud telling him "my dad lost his job today. I know I know it probably sounds selfish of me, but I worry about how this is going to affect me and my life, spending time with my friends and such"

She looked around her empty room knowing she could speak, but would never be able to get a response back that it was all in her head, it was only wishful thinking he could actually hear her. She took a deep breath and let it out knowing there time had ended and sadly told him "I wish that you were still hear to talk with and get advice from, but I know you're not"

She closed her eyes and tried to picture his face in her mind and she could almost hear her name being called in the sound of the wind outside her window then let a small smirk cross her face knowing it was impossible, but it felt good to think he could still hear her and finished telling him "my father says that when he left the company that he worked for it was due to them not respecting him or anyone else that works for them and by continuing to work for the company he couldn't respect himself while being there, but by him quitting his job he is putting those he loves at greater risk"

She looked around her and saw a warm glow once again start to envelop the room as she closed her eyes feeing almost a warm hug wrap around her, when she heard a knock at her door and opened her eyes seeing once again everything was as it was before and she was just standing in her normal bedroom again as she called out "one second"

She walked over to her door and opened it to see her brother standing there with his arms crossed looking annoyed as she looked back at him asking "what do you want?"

Sam stood not ready to leave without an answer asking her "what is going on?"

Serena looked to her brother not sure what he spoke of as he walked past her into her own room and turned around telling her "come on Serena at dinner tonight. I know that everyone has this secret that they know but me, now tell me I want to know what it is too"

Serena took a deep breath knowing she wasn't supposed to know herself, but knew it involved Sam also and nodded her head telling him "fine, but you can't say anything to anyone"

Sam nodded his head knowing whatever the secret was, it was something very serious as he told her curiously "alright what is it?"

Serena looked to him making sure that he wouldn't go blabbing all around and told him quietly "dad quit his job today"

Sam looked to her with wide eyes asking loudly "quit why would he doing something like that"

Serena quickly stepped forward to stop him and argued back "be quiet mom and dad don't want us to know yet"

Sam nodded his head apologetically telling her "sorry" and asking again more quietly "but why would he do something like that"

Serena shrugged her shoulders in response telling him "I'm not sure of all the details behind it, but he wasn't happy there, and I have seen through my own experiences sometimes the right path isn't always the easiest one to follow"

Sam looked to his sister not sure what she was speaking of herself but let it go and looked to her nervously asking "what will happen now to us with dad out of work"

Serena looked to him her brother having an idea now of why her parents weren't saying anything to them and causing additional worry then told Sam with a light shrug of her shoulder "don't worry I'm sure it will all work out and dad will find a job he likes better. Now why don't you go get some rest we do have school tomorrow"

Sam nodded his head as he walked somberly out of her room and turned to Serena asking "will we be okay?"

Serena looked to her brother knowing she didn't have the actual answer to give him and put a smile on her face telling him "yeah everything will be fine, you'll see"

Sam nodded his head trying to take his sister optimistic attitude and walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Serena looked over at her closed door then took a deep breath as she looked herself over and thought about the cute blouse she had been looking at today in the shop window that would have to wait and spoke aloud to herself "yeah it'll be okay"

She started to think about all the other families in a familiar situation that had to do without and walked towards her closet to see all the clothes that she had bought most of which she hadn't worn in a long time and started to go through all her dress and blouses hanging inside.

She carefully started going through all of them one by one and made a small pile of clothes to be donated. She pulled out an outfit that she had not worn in years and looked seeing a round gold broach attached to it with different color gem stones that she couldn't ever remember ever owning before as she put the outfit to the side in the pile of clothing to be donated

She went to reach back into her closet to look around at her other outfits that could be donated until she started to grow a large pile of clothing when she heard a woman's voice call out her name.

She stopped what she was doing and went to open her door as she called out "what is it mom" as she heard Ilene respond back from downstairs "I didn't say anything"

Serena stood there for a moment shaking her head knowing she heard something as she asked again "are you sure I am certain I heard someone calling out my name" Ilene responded back from downstairs "must just be your imagination dear"

Serena nodded her head and closed her bedroom door again feeling pretty certain it was not just her imagination and looked back into her bedroom, but could still hear the woman's voice calling out her name again. She looked around her room knowing she couldn't see anything and wouldn't be able to here in her own room as she took a deep breath asking "what do you want from me?"

She waited knowing what the voice was, why it was calling out to her, but she still stood in the same spot in her room as the voice grew louder and more insistent.

She covered her ears to not listen unsure who or why they were calling out her name so desperately as she took a deep breath and felt a sense of calmness surrounding her, and then opened her eyes wide suddenly realizing whose voice she was hearing calling out to her, it was her own.

She stopped within her own realization and uncovered her eyes then looked around the room she was currently standing in, and knew she was no longer in her own bedroom, but where she stood was not in the remnants of what was once the white kingdom either.

She walked towards a large table set out in the center of the room that looked like it must be holding a special banquet seeing there was a magnificent feast set up with a variety of assorted foods as she looked around, but saw there was no one else in the room except for her.

She slowly walked along the table seeing foods set out that she did not recognize, but just the sight of them had her stomach growling for a taste.

She knew it was not her own stomach that was speaking for a taste, after she had just finished a large meal for dinner, but Serenity's as she looked down at the formal attire she wore.

She looked around the room quickly seeing that there was no one else around and hoped that it would not be a long time before there was and she could understand why she was here, then reached out to take a small berry for herself seeing how there was so much food set out, one small piece couldn't possibly be noticed.

She put the small berry towards her mouth unsure of what it was or how it would taste as she began to chew and savor the sweet flavor it gave off as she swallowed it down and then looked to the table to see if there was anything else that she could possibly get away with taking a small nibble of when she heard a door open up from behind her and turned around surprised to see Diamond come walking inside as he looked to her with a pleased smile telling her "please help yourself"

Serena looked to him coldly knowing the reason she was here was not in a social way and wondered if somehow she was caught as his prisoner again as she shook her head letting him know "I don't find myself that hungry at the moment in present company"

Diamond looked to her as he closed the door behind them and began to laugh telling her "really Serenity I would expect better manners from you, especially seeing as how you called this meeting between us"

Serena looked to him surprised by his response not sure why and for what reason Serenity would want anything to do with him again as Diamond motioned over to the table asking her "shall we take a seat my dear"

Serena took a deep breath not feeling at ease in his presence or with what was going on currently, but decided for now the best she could do was do as he asked and hope that the reason for this visit would be made clearer to her as she nodded her head telling him "I will"

She walked over carefully to take one of the empty seats by the table and sat down as Diamond went and took the seat next to her own as she purposely moved her chair further away from him.

Diamond had an amused smirk cross his face by her actions as he reached out and picked up one of the berries and held it out telling her "please have one I know they were always your favorite"

Serena took a deep breath seeing the berry he was offering her knowing it was the same one she had already tried and did find that she enjoyed it a bit, but would not be letting her guard down with him to share a meal then shook her head replying "no, I think it would be best that we get down to business"

Diamond looked to her with a small smile as he popped the berry into his own moth and swallowed it down whole then told her "very well, so what do I have the pleasure of this visit too"

Serena sat there watching him knowing his presence alone was enough to intimidate her and felt the knot in her stomach forming. Along with that she had no idea why she was actually here right now with him and hoped by playing it cool for now that her true intentions would be revealed as she folded her arms over her chest and sat up straight telling him "I think you know why I am here" and silently hoped that he did

Diamond let out a loud laugh by her response as he told her mockingly "my dear princess there is nothing that you could possibly offer me that I do not already have control of"

Serena looked to him and took a deep breath knowing by his response that she was here in some sort of trade capacity now, but the question still remained in the air of what she was trading for as she looked to Diamond asking "well what do you believe would be a reasonable request for trade?"

Diamond looked to her as a smile turned up on his face as he stood up from his chair and walked over to her own as he put his hands down on the back of her chair telling "we have had this discussion before princess and you know what I want and unless you are willing to satisfy my terms there is nothing left to be said"

Serena quickly stood up not wanting to let him get that close to her as she walked to the other side of the room and tried to find a diplomatic answer but still staying vague telling him "I thought by coming here we could find a way to work together to bring about peace"

Diamond looked to her with a small grin as though he was holding onto some secret of his own and then turned to look at a large map that hung up on the wall.

Serena stopped in place and looked at the map he was seeing she didn't know the territories here, but saw areas marked with large red X's and she had a sinking feeling within her that it wasn't good as he turned back around and told her "I told you once before Serenity that what I have seen. What I want is more than just some silly fantasy of all the kingdoms coming together in peace"

Serena looked to him and could see the big plans he had for himself in his eyes alone with the enormous amount of pride he had in himself and then took a deep breath asking "what is so wrong with peace?"

Diamond looked to her with a shake of his head telling her coldly "you still don't see princess. Peace is an illusion for the weak minded. You must see the bigger picture of what will be" as he turned back around to his map touching it fondly while telling her "your world is gone now Serenity you see I have won after all"

Serena took a deep breath, but didn't want to believe his words that it was all untrue. The kingdom that they all had worked so hard and tried to protect had fallen as she shook her head telling him "I don't believe you"

Diamond turned and looked to her sad faced amused as he shook his head telling her "believe what you wish, but the white kingdom is no longer and soon all the other surrounding kingdoms of the alliance will have a similar fate and I will be at the center of it all"

Serena looked to him not understanding where this obsession with power of his could come from, when it was putting so many other lives at risk because of it asking him "why, why must you do this. Couldn't we all work together and bring about peace. Instead with your selfish actions it is only bringing about death and destruction. In the end you may be the last one left standing, but what will you be standing upon but the bodies of those left slaughtered in your name"

Diamond looked to her coldly no longer wanting to hear her words of peace asking "was there reason why you are here Serenity? I mean other than to beg for the lives to be spared of those you hold dearest"

Serena was taken back now finally having an answer of sorts on why she was here to beg him to spare the lives of many as she took a deep breath wondering what she would have to do to make him listen and told him "human life is not something to be bargaining for. It is to be treasured"

Diamond looked to her and let out a fit of laughter in response asking her "did your mother tell you that nonsense princess"

Serena looked to him coldly knowing no good would come from his help and wondered how bad the situation must be, for her to be standing here with him asking for help and stated back "no it's something I have learned for myself"

Diamond looked to her with a knowing look again and that face like he was hiding something from her which made her felt more uncomfortable in his presence then she already did as he shook his head telling her "oh I see now, so that is something you must have learned from your prince so tell me where is that handsome prince now? Did he go off and abandon you here alone"

Serena looked to him angrily wanting to shout back and defend Endymion to him, but she was left unsure if Diamond knew the real truth of Endymion's passing and he was just trying to toy with her emotions now as she shook her head telling him firmly "Endymion was one of the many fatalities lost to all of this fighting, but you are right he did believe in his people and letting them free to make their own choices and he died trying to protect that freedom"

Diamond looked back at her with a shake of his head explaining "he was a fool to think that, people are weak they need someone stronger to lead them. Don't you see Serenity if it were not me it would just be someone else in the end it is only the strong that survive that is why the white kingdom was doomed from the start"

Serena shook her head telling him "you know nothing there are good people there people who still have hope left in their hearts who will continue to fight on"

Diamond looked back at her with a shake of his head telling her cruelly "what he fought and you continue to fight for is nothing, all that is left now of your homeland is a barren wasteland. The only part of your kingdom that still serves any purpose to me is being a bridge between my kingdom and the dark kingdom"

Serena looked to him and knew he was trying to get her to give up whatever hope she had left and shook her head replying back "you're wrong, there is more, there is hope and the guardians who fight for justice and the people who are protecting their homelands to keep that hope alive"

Diamond looked to her surprised by her comment and with a shake of his head he told her calmly "there is not much fighting going on any longer all the hope you speak of is now gone. I actually thought princess that is why you came here to me that you wanted to beg me to save the lives of your people. Although I have not heard much groveling yet"

Serena stood there firm now knowing the truth that he held the lives of man in his hands as she looked to him feeling a sense of coldness around her asking him "you wish to bargain with me for the lives of those dearest to me"

Diamond looked to her with a shake of his head replying simply "bargain no Serenity, what I wish from you is more than just bargaining"

Serena took a deep breath knowing what he expected from her to grovel at his feet and as princess or queen whatever Serenity's official title is now, she wouldn't do that and instead stood firm looking to him again asking "what do you want then?"

Diamond looked to her and let out a laugh telling her "my dear princess you having nothing left to bargain with me, no land, no value to speak of I have claimed all that I want"

Serena closed her eyes knowing that was untrue and there was one thing he didn't have as she shook her head telling him "not everything"

Diamond looked to her intrigued for more asking "and what is it that you speak of"

Serena opened her eyes knowing it was lives that she was saving and looked directly at him as she spoke out telling him "me"

Diamond looked to her with a shake of his head questioning back "you what good are you to me now? You have a title with no kingdom to speak of"

Serena stood there almost in a daze knowing the truth in his actions that he still wanted her and was only playing hard to get to make her beg.

She knew her actions now would be what would be the difference between life and death that it was all left up to her now. She was the only one left standing all the others Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina and Endymion they were all gone.

Who was left are all those who looked up at her for leadership and guidance now they were suffering and only she could end that suffering as she looked to Diamond knowing what Serenity hoped to get out of this meeting and seeing that it was her only resort left and told him "if you help me and spare their lives. I will be what you want me to be and I will stand by your side. I will marry you"

Diamond looked to her with a pleased smile stating "a most tempting offer in deed princess something I will have to give some thought"

Serena stood there shaking her head knowing by marrying him she was giving up on all she believed, hoping that her sacrifice could build a better world for those she would save and told him back "for what reason are you hesitating, release my people and let them live their lives and I will be there as your queen"

Diamond looked to her with a shake of his head replying back "really Serenity you should know it is not as easy as all of that, there are certain relations and boundaries that need to be abide to after all the dark kingdom is"

Serena stood there shaking her head hearing him say the dark kingdom as she cut him off before he finished explaining asking "Beryl what does she have to do with this?"

Diamond looked to her oddly expecting that she would know and told her "yes Beryl is the ruler of the dark kingdom now and she has a thirsty hatred of all those that are protected by the white kingdom"

Serena stood there hearing his words as she realized it was not Diamond who held the others hostage but Beryl and also came to understand why she was here bargaining with him that Serenity saw also that only Diamond was strong enough to go against Beryl and win.

She knew how dangerous Beryl could be from personal experience and Diamond was right she hated the people of the white kingdom and deep inside she knew she must do whatever it takes to get him to agree and shook her head telling him "there is no time to discuss this any further, if my people are being held hostage by the dark kingdom there is no time to lose, will you help me to free them or not"

Diamond looked to her seeing the panicked look in his eyes and knew he had won and with a shake of his head he asked "and if I do help you how do I know that you will do your part? How do I know you will fulfill your promises of being my wife?"

Serena looked to him knowing he was just delaying the inevitable replying "I ask that you take my word as my honor"

Diamond shook his head wanting more and told her "I am afraid your word does not mean that much to me princess. If you wish for me to put myself on the line to help free your people, how do I know that in the end you will not turn around and refuse me what I want?"

Serena took a deep breath as she looked to his cold calculating face asking "what is it you wish of me to show my true intentions that I will hold up my end of our bargain"

Diamond looked to her pleased by her response as he replied "I am sure we can agree to certain terms" then walked up closer to her and put his hand firmly at her waist

Serena looked down to where his hand lied and knew that no man had ever touched there before and what Diamond was saying with a simple touch was what he wanted from her as she nodded her head telling him "very well if that is what it will take to prove my intentions, then so be it"

Diamond looked to her pleased to see her giving into his ways and told her back "very good, I am glad that you have finally come to realize Serenity what I have spoken all along that you belong with me and together we will rule over all the kingdoms"

Serena stood there knowing she didn't believe in his plans of conquering all the other worlds but, hoped maybe she could help the others from the inside and maybe deter his plans of doing so and nodded her head telling him "yes"

Diamond placed his hand at her cheek, but unlike when Endymion did so it was not soft, but hard and cold as he shook his head telling her "you are my first step in getting all that I want Serenity"

She stood there hearing his calculating words as her thoughts came around full circle and she realized everything that she did, all of her time here made no difference in the end. Everything that would have happened was all happening anyway. Endymion had died and her people were left broken and her kingdom was left to die without a leader.

She took a deep breath knowing the last thing she could do to help her people and looked back at him stating "you will keep your word that you will help me free all the others" hoping with her final act she would help bring some hope left to her kingdom or at least what was left of it.

Diamond stood there with a pleased smile on his face, but did not answer as she looked to him stating angrily thinking he would go back on his word asking "well answer me you? Will you help me fight against the dark kingdom and release the others?"

Diamond looked to her with a shake of his head and stepped away telling her "my dear Serenity you still do not look at the bigger picture that was always one of your greatest faults"

Serena stood there not sure what was happening why he suddenly changed directive as she shook her head telling him "what are you talking about, I thought all of this was our agreement"

Diamond nodded his head with a knowing smile again telling her "indeed it is an agreement" when the doors behind her suddenly opened and Serena turned around and stood there frozen in time as she saw the snake like woman enter the room with four of her guards standing at her side.

Serena looked over to Diamond trying to understand what was going on why Beryl was here now as she heard Diamond speak up stating "it is about time you got here"

Beryl held her head up high as she looked to Serenity and scoffed telling him "well I am here now aren't I prince and now we can get down to business"

Serena shook her head unsure of what was happening but felt that things were taking a turn in the very wrong direction as she looked to Diamond asking "what is this?"

Diamond looked to her and laughed as he walked over towards Beryl's side telling her "really Serenity I am surprised at you, why this is exactly what you wanted all along"

Serena looked between Diamond and Beryl and had a bad feeling that this isn't anything of what she asked for and spoke aloud commanding "why is she here?"

Beryl let out a loud evil cackle and looked to Diamond expectantly asking "is it really necessary for her to be here to hear our plans"

Diamond looked to Beryl with a pleased smile telling her "yes I think it is about time she learn her place in all of this" then turned around to face Serenity with a sinister smile telling her "Beryl and I have come to an agreement ourselves"

Serena looked between the two and began to worry about this agreement he spoke of as she stood up firm and told him "my place is the ruler of the white kingdom and what kind of agreement is this you speak of"

Diamond's mouth twisted up in a sinister smile as his true intentions came to be and he told her "an alliance if you will between the dark and the black kingdom and now with you Serenity and the full control of the white kingdom, together we are going to take over all"

Serena stood there looking to him knowing the way he spoke he was becoming insane with power as she shook her head wanting no part of it as Diamond continued on telling her "your mother's alliance was just what we needed to make it possible to gain access to the restricted kingdoms and now with you at my side my dear. They will open there borders for the ruler of the white kingdom leaving them vulnerable for take over. You are the last piece we needed to make it all possible and together we will be invincible"

Serena took a step back from them hearing his sinister plot to use her into tricking others into a false sense of security and shook her head telling him strongly "no I will never be a part of your evil plans never"

Beryl looked to her with a shake of her head replying back with a mocking tone "princess you foolish girl, you have been part of our plans all long"

Serena stood there shaking her head not wanting to think it was possible that she was used as there pawn while Beryl continued on telling her "everything you have done has just brought our final plan closer to motion. Why watching you has been most amusing like a little marionette doll that we have been pulling the strings and now everything is set and the kingdoms will all be ours"

Serena stood there trying to put all the pieces together that they were saying while telling herself "it can't be true" even though she knew it was as Diamond walked over to her and took her arm roughly telling her "with you at myside the last piece has fallen into place once you and I are married"

Serena pulled her arm away from him roughly saying back "what are you mad. I would never marry you knowing what you are planning to do"

Diamond let out a loud laugh knowing he had her right where he needed her and told her back "is that so was it not you that said you would do anything to spare the lives of your people, so go on and choose Serenity. What is the most dearest to you? Protecting your loyal followers or fighting to save the lives of strangers and die among them?"

Serena looked to Beryl who stood by Diamond's with a sinister smirk on her face and she knew the truth in her face that it was too late to save anyone and shook her head telling him "it does not matter what answer I chose does it, my people will still die anyway if they are not already"

Beryl looked to her with a little nod of her head replying "yes you are right, but as long as you do as you're told they will remain alive for a little longer"

Serena took a step away from them knowing all the lives of her people that would be lost whichever way she chose and her loyal guardians which had already fallen t ep bring about a peace that would never come. Along with the countless number of innocent lives that would be lost if she did not do something to stop there plans.

She looked between Beryl and Diamond and knew she was needed to bring about their evil plans of final destruction and the ultimate takeover of all the kingdoms, but mostly she thought of the countless number of lives that they would take if there plans were to succeed.

She took a deep breath as she heard a voice in the back of her head, it was her own voice, but at the same time it wasn't. She heard the voice before calling her here and at the time she thought it was her own voice, now she knew the voice that spoke was not hers, but the princesses as Serenity commanded telling her "stop their plans do what must be done, you know what you must do"

She let out a loud gulp knowing it was all up to her now and looked around then quickly grabbed a sword away from one of Beryl's guards as Diamond stood looking at her, not taking her actions seriously while he laughed telling her "come now Serenity what are you going to do with that you? You would not actually try to fight back with that are you?"

Serena took a deep breath and knew that he was right there was no way to fight them all off as she looked around her and saw all the faces around her laughing cruelly and shook her head telling him "no, I may not be able to stop your devilish plans, but I will not help you either" as she took a deep breath and held onto the key around her neck tightly then closed her eyes and made a final silent wish then released the key and took the sword with both her hands and plunged it deep into her own chest.

She felt a sudden shortness of breath and could see the blood pouring out onto her hand as she grew weaker and dropped the sword down to the ground.

She could hear the panicked voices around her as Diamond screamed out "what have you done" while Beryl shook her head speaking aloud stating "stupid girl" she closed her eyes and felt her muscles go limp and fell down to the floor as she breathed out "for us Endymion"

She could hear Beryl's evil cackling nearby as she went to a simpler calmer place and time then let peace take over as se let her hands drop down to the ground beside her and took one last long breath then let it out slow as she heard Beryl and Diamond arguing back and forth that there plans were now ruined.

A small smile crossed her lips knowing she was able to stop them and saved other lives as she spoke her last words "I did it" and then lied there calm and still unsure of what came next, but she never imagined dying would feel this way.

She expected a blinding white light or her whole life to pass before her eyes or to feel sorrow for all the things left she would never experience graduating, going to college, getting married, or someday having kids of her own. Instead there was only quiet all around her until she heard a subtle noise as it grew louder piercing through her brain.

Finally she opened her eyes hearing the insistent loud noise and looked around her room seeing the loud noise she heard was the beeping sound of her alarm clock and questioned "what happened"

She stood up slowly realizing she was lying on the floor next to her pile of donated clothes and looked over by her beside table to see her alarm clock flashing, while it still made the loud beeping noise signaling it was time to get up and ready for school

She slowly walked over feeling lost in a daze and shut the alarm clock off, then reached down and patted her hand around her chest seeing that it was all her still there, there were no gaping wounds and then took a deep breath and let it out for good measure knowing she was still alive.

She shook her head remembering the feeling of being there dying, lying on the cold floor taking her last breaths, but questioned herself had it all been just a dream after all, because it certainly didn't feel like a dream.

In the other times she had been to the kingdoms, she hadn't felt anything like this before to feel her own life force slipping away from her and stood there for a moment pondering what was real and what wasn't, then looked down and saw the gold key dangling from her neck with traces of blood from her own hand ion it and wondered what kind of magic truly existed in this world.

She knew everything she experienced had been real, not just a dream that place those people they had really existed, her friends, her love, her kingdom and now they were all gone as she put her head down between her hands and let out a deep sorrow filled sob knowing that it was finally over.

Author's Note: Ok everyone thanks for coming along with the ride with me hope you all enjoyed the story and my take on a different Silver Millennium style fic. Please send your thoughts and reviews.

Just kidding not over yet one more surprise to come so say stunned with two more chapters left to go thanks for reading and following along. Mars Light


	23. Chapter 23

**Dreamland Fantasy**

**Chapter 23**

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone that has been following along with the story this whole time and also those who sent in there reviews, with only one chapter left to go I hope you all have enjoyed my take on a familiar story. Please continue to send all of your thoughts and reviews. Also for anyone who is currently being effected by the Corona Virus please stay safe and be well. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena sat on the bus to school looking out the window seeing the green grass dipping with dew and the blue sky up above with large puffy white clouds almost like a barrier separating this world and something beyond.

She let out a small huff hearing the conversations on the bus around her, everything went on exactly like it did any other day, but to her it all felt different something had changed in this world something unexplainable only she was unsure what.

Molly looked over to her friend seeing she seemed more distant than normal and shook her head asking confused "are you alright this morning Serena you seem very spacey even more than usual. Did something happen last night after I left?"

Serena turned to her friend Molly knowing something did happen to her, but it would be very difficult to explain that she had died last night and yet she was still here living as she put on a fake smile that she was becoming more accustomed to doing and nodded her head telling her "yeah Molly everything is fine"

Molly looked to her and saw there was a deeper sadness behind her smile and shook her head knowing her friend wasn't fine questioning back "this isn't about Jonathan is it? You're not worried about what people will say in school cause I promise after what you did to him yesterday no one will be thinking less of you"

Serena smiled at the memory of seeing Jonathan's face when she spilt the milkshake all over him and shook her head telling her proudly "no, I have no worries about that at all. If people want to believe his lies and judge me because of them, then let them go ahead and judge"

Molly looked to her surprised that Serena of all people would care so little of what others thought of her and relied back unsure "wow Serena you are really taking on a brave way at looking at this. I don't know if I could with so many others judging me"

Serena shook her head not really putting much thought into what Molly was saying remaining to focused on the life she had to live in front of her and replied back "well I guess things like that don't seem as important to me as they use to"

Molly looked to her surprised by her friend's huge turn around and began to wonder why as she nodded her head asking "so what is with this sudden change in you?"

Serena turned back to see Molly looking at her with a skeptical face as she questioned "what do you mean?"

Molly shook her head knowing the past week Serena was really acting very different and explained further telling her "well before you seemed all hyped up about this date with Jonathan and then things went sour, and now it's like you don't care at all. It like it doesn't matter that he hurt you, actually it's more like you just were never cared for him at all and as your best friend I was wondering why. Is it there maybe is another guy? Is he the reason why you have such a calm attitude towards all of this?"

Serena looked to her knowing there was another guy in her thoughts and memories, but how could she begin to explain about Endymion and all that they experienced and went through together. The feelings she still had in her heart for someone that she would never see again as she reached down and took hold of the key around her neck in her hand.

Molly looked on waiting patiently for her answer, with anticipation growing by the second for Serena's response to tell her all about her dream guy when the bus stop in front of the school and opened its door.

Serena let out a deep breath knowing she had a small reprieve in responding to Molly's question and told her back "come on we should get inside I don't want to be late to class again"

Molly nodded her head knowing this was definitely a different Serena worrying about being late to class and wondered if this new guy had something to do with it as she followed her off the bus and they began to walk towards the school. Molly looked to Serena not wanting to know more asking her "so tell me about this secret man of yours"

Serena wasn't paying attention though to Molly's comment being too distracted by a black cat quickly running across the school yard and jumping over the fence as she shook her head knowing it was impossible that there were many other black cats in this world while telling herself "it can't be"

Molly looked to Serena unsure what she was looking at questioning back "what can't be?"

Serena turned to look over seeing the cat she saw a moment ago was now gone and shook her head telling her "nothing I just thought I saw someone I knew for a moment, but I was wrong"

Molly nodded her head taking it again for Serena just acting strangely and told her asked "did you hear anything I just said"

Serena looked to her shaking her head humbly knowing the cat took all her thoughts away to someplace else for a moment and asked shyly "what was it that you were saying Molly?"

Molly looked to her friend knowing she was sure acting spacey even for Serena and replied telling her "you looked like you were on another planet or something"

Serena nodded her head knowing her friend wasn't that far off from the truth and told her innocently "yeah something like that"

Molly nodded her head as they walked closer up to the school and saw what lied ahead of them telling Serena "well you better get your feet back on the ground cause there are Jonathan and Lisa standing right in front of us with a group of their friends"

Serena nodded her head seeing the couple in front of her with as Molly pointed out a group of their closest friends who also happened to be the biggest rumor mill in the school.

She was sure they were determined to make her look the fool, especially after what happened yesterday with Jonathan in front of all his friends and shook her head as she continued walking up to the building telling Molly "it doesn't bother me, come on let's get to class"

Molly nodded her head nervously seeing that all eyes were turned towards them as they walked up to the building when they heard Lisa's loud voice echoing clear with laughter as she smiled saying "hi Serena, I'm glad to see you had the courage to show your face in school today"

Molly grabbed onto Serena's arm waiting to see if her friend would respond or not, but Serena looked to her with a shake of her head telling her calmly "come on let's just get to class"

Molly looked to her friend seeing how mature she was handling this situation and nodded her head telling her "okay let's go"

They started to walk past the group, but Lisa made a disgruntled face over just being ignored and had no intention of letting this go easily and reached out to grab onto Serena's arm with a cruel sinister smile telling her "I hope there are no hard feelings between us Serena. You know let the best girl win in the end and all of that and I always win. After all what why would Jonathan want to be with someone like you anyhow?"

Serena looked to her and saw Jonathan standing beside Lisa with a smug face and saw them both for what they truly are as she nodded her head telling Lisa back "well if Jonathan is a prize to you then yes you won him, for me I would think you got more of a consolation prize. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do then spend another second of my time speaking to either one of you" as she grabbed her arm roughly away and started to walk back into school as she heard Lisa bragging with the others around them trying to save face saying "poor Serena she actually thought she stood a chance with Jonathan"

Serena shook her head listening to the idiotic excuses Lisa was coming out with as she continued to walk forward with a smile across her face hearing Endymion's voice in her head telling her you are one of the bravest people I have met.

Molly looked to her friend still amazed at the situation she just witnessed and then quickly caught up with Serena asking her "where did all that come from"

Serena looked to her knowing after dealing with two the worst beings in the kingdom Jonathan and Lisa were simply undisciplined children and shook her head as she continued walking telling her "I just decided not to let anything they say get to me is all"

Molly looked to her and saw a great deal of confidence I her friend as she responded back "well that's great, but Lisa can be a real witch and she will not just let this go"

Serena shook her head not showing much concern and replied back "well they deserve each other and hopefully they will make each other just as miserable. If Lisa thinks that someone like Jonathan a first class jerk would show any lasting interest in her, someone with zero personality well I think the final joke will be on both of them"

Molly nodded her head as she continued walking along telling her "I hope your right but"

Serena turned around and looked to her friend with a shake of her head telling her proudly "look Molly let them say whatever they please. I choose my own destiny not them"

Molly nodded her head knowing Serena was definitely not acting herself, but was far more wise than ever before and replied telling her "okay if you say so"

Serena patted her on the shoulder telling her "don't worry I can handle both of them, but I better get to class before I'm late so Ms. Vargas doesn't have my head again"

Molly nodded her head with a little smile knowing at least somethings never change and told her back "okay I have to go over to my locker quick I will be right behind you"

Serena waved goodbye and turned to go to her own locker to get her text book when she looked down and saw the key around her neck start to glow, giving off a warm light as she smiled and held it close to her knowing for certain the warmth she felt was Endymion's spirit staying close by as he had promised her to do.

She heard the warning bell ring signaling that class was going to be starting soon and came back to her own reality that she was in her school and running late again as she quickly grabbed her text book from her locker and closed the locker door.

She walked quickly down the halls seeing the rush of students passing by heading in their own directions to get to class as she saw over the mob of people what appeared to be someone with blue hair walking down the hall in front of her.

She couldn't see the girl's face, but she was the right height and after the black cat she saw this morning her curiosity got the better of her.

Serena saw the girl make a turn to go down a hallway in the opposite direction of where she had to go and quickly made her decision and rushed though the crowded hallway to catch up with the girl.

The halls were getting emptier with students reaching their classrooms and she saw the blue haired girl start to walk towards the staircase to the second level, she quickly ran to catch up with her and didn't notice the caution wet floor sign on the floor and lost her footing as she slipped backwards falling down landing hard on her behind.

She sat up seeing the faces of others passing her by and felt a little embarrassed, but otherwise was perfectly fine as she stood up and looked around her seeing the blue haired girl was no longer in her vision.

She felt foolish knowing it was just a coincidence that like the cat it was impossible for her to be here and then looked around at the spot that she fell, knowing it was the same area that she had fallen the other day too when the dreams first started as she shook her head at the coincidence and told herself firmly with a deep breath "it's not possible" and walked back slowly in the direction of her class.

She walked into Ms. Vargas's class late as usual while Ms. Vargas turned to look at her with a disgruntled face accusing her "you're late again to my class Serena"

Serena lowered her head knowing she had made a choice, only it didn't turn out well for her and replied back calmly "sorry Ms. Vargas it couldn't be helped"

Ms. Vargas looked to her with a shake of her head knowing once again Serena was late to her class with no real excuse and replied telling her "stay after class today Serena"

Serena nodded her head knowing what that meant detention again as she told her solemnly "yes Ms. Vargas" and went to take her seat at the back of the classroom.

The class seemed to drag on longer than usual as Ms. Vargas went over the day's lesson taking each step of a geometry equation painfully slow. Serena turned and looked out the window seeing a yellow butterfly floating around the bushes outside as it drifted along carefree in the world it knew.

Ms. Vargas stepped up to Serena's desk seeing she wasn't paying attention with her face turned looking outside the window and hit her hand down hard on her desk getting Serena's attention back asking her "what was the answer to the equation I just went over Serena"

Serena turned back suddenly and looked up to Ms. Vargas knowing she didn't have the answer as she sat there shaking her head unsure as she replied back quietly "two?"

She heard the whole class giggling around her and knew she had given the wrong answer as Ms. Vargas looked to her with a shake of her head telling her "well we will have plenty of time to go over it and find the right answer in after school detention again today Serena"

Serena sighed knowing it really was just another day in her life as an under achieving school girl as she nodded her head telling her "yes Ms. Vargas" and put her head down on her desk, while trying to take notes listening as Ms. Vargas continued on painfully slow with the days lesson. Silently wishing she could be that butterfly and fly away to somewhere else.

Serena kept her eyes up on the clock waiting until the bell rang finally signaling the end of this class as she quickly stood up from her desk and got her books together and tried to exit the classroom until she heard Ms. Vargas speak up telling her "hold up one moment Serena"

Serena stopped walking as her eyes rolled back and turned around to look at Ms. Vargas telling her innocently "I'm sorry, I thought since I now have detention later, that you didn't need to speak to me after class"

Ms. Vargas took a seat at her desk and opened up a large book in front of her that Serena knew well as the book that recorded all the class grades in as she let out a loud gulp knowing none of hers were good when Ms. Vargas began telling her "Serena mid-year evaluations are coming up"

Serena nodded her head knowing it was true and her parents would not be pleased as Ms. Vargas continued telling her "the past few weeks I have seen your grades steadily dropping and this past week especially you seemed to be struggling even more so, that is when you do show up for my class. You come late, are unprepared and when you are here you have a difficult time concentrating and keeping up with the rest of the class"

Serena looked to her shaking her head knowing she was right, but couldn't begin to explain why. Not to someone as uptight as Ms. Vargas and told her apologetically "I know I have not put the effort I should into my school work" then took a deep breath thinking about everything she has been and lived through and then let it out telling her "I have just had a lot on my mind lately"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head knowing Serena was one of her most trying students and showed little effort in the way to change that telling her "well be that as it may with the way your grades are progressing. If you don't get your grades up by the end of the next semester up you will end up taking this class over again next year"

Serena looked to her hearing her worst thought come to be, having Ms. Vargas for a teacher two years in a row and shook her head asking her "please Ms. Vargas I will try extra hard please don't fail me"

Ms. Vargas looked to Serena's horrified knowing the feeling was mutual and did not want to have Serena in her class for a second year in a row telling her "if you are really going to put the effort in on getting your grades up then I will help you"

Serena looked to her feeling a little hopeful only not sure where Ms. Vargas was going with this and wasn't over joyed with the thought of having to spend extra time each day with her each day; as she heard Ms. Vargas continue to explain "I am going to place call into your parents possibly speak to them about getting you a tutor to help you catch up with your studies and hopefully you will put the effort needed into doing so. You still have two more quarters Serena hopefully if I see some improvement and hard work on your part then I can give you a passing grade"

Serena stood there knowing tutors cost money and her parents were in no place to do so right now as she shook her head telling her "I can't do that"

Ms. Vargas rolled her eyes back knowing Serena was not willing to put the effort in as usual as she looked to her asking frustrated "and why is that"

Serena took a deep breath as she looked down and tried to explain knowing the witch Ms. Vargas would not care any way and told her "my father just lost his job I couldn't burden them with any further expenses"

Ms. Vargas kept her face like stone as she nodded her head telling her "I see well if you are willing to put in the effort I am sure we can work something out"

Serena looked to her surprised that she was being reasonable and replied back excited telling her "yes I will I promise" Ms. Vargas nodded her head in response telling her "good go on to your next class I will see you after school for detention don't be late"

Serena quickly walked out of the classroom knowing she had her work cut out for her if she is to pass Ms. Vargas's class and took a deep breath then let it out knowing she had to do something because there was no way she was going to end up stuck with Ms. Vargas two years in a row.

Serena went through the entire school day without any sudden headaches, dizzy spells, or strange occurrences and felt because of this that there was something missing in her life.

She went to stand up against her locker still feeling as if something was off today even though it was the same as every other day as she watched the other students all walk past her to head to get to their own buses.

Meanwhile she had kept her eyes out all day for any other strange happenings either with the blue haired girl or a black cat, but didn't see either of them again and shook her head knowing it was all in her head and impossible for them to be here anyway.

Molly came over seeing her friend standing by her locker as she walked over to her excitedly stating "hey Serena a bunch of us are going to this really great place where we can get good luck charms. You want to come along you could probably use some good luck yourself"

Serena looked to her friend and saw a bunch of other girls standing behind her whispering back and forth about their plans while she watched on from the sidelines as life continued on happening all around her, but she didn't feel a part of it any longer as she looked towards Molly and shook her head telling her "I can't today Molly I have detention again with Ms. Vargas"

Molly shook her head as she questioned back "detention again?" Serena nodded her head knowing she had tried to do better but it didn't work out that way telling her back "yeah maybe I'll catch up with you next time"

Molly nodded and told her back with a quick wave of her hand "alright well maybe next time see you later Serena" Serena waved good bye to her watching as her friend caught up with a small group of others girls from school and then turned around to head back down the hall to her detention

Serena walked into the classroom to see she arrived even before Ms. Vargas did so as she walked in and sat down at her usual desk and waited for Ms. Vargas to arrive.

She looked up at the clock and let out a loud yawn wondering how long she would have to wait for her to arrive and placed her head down on the desk and closed her eyes hoping she would be somewhere else when she opened them again as she slowly opened her eyes again and looked around seeing she was still sitting in her classroom as she heard Ms. Vargas walk into the classroom telling her "on time I see well that is a good start"

Serena looked up to her and nodding her head saying back "yes I am really going to try harder to pass"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head please to see some initiative in Serena telling her "that is good and s we have spoken about. I have called and spoke to your mother about getting you a tutor to help with your studies for this class and possibly others as well"

Serena looked up to her angrily with a shake of her head knowing Ms. Vargas hadn't listened to her at all telling her back "but I told you that right now is not a good time"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head as she walked over and took a set at one of the other student's desk telling her calmly "I am aware of that and I have found someone who is willing to tutor you at no cost to your family and mother is on board with that"

Serena looked to her perplexed that some stranger would take their time to tutor her for free and shook her head asking "for no cost really?"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head telling her calmly explaining "yes I have spoken with some of your other teachers as well and we believe you could use some extra help in other areas of studies besides this class which is why I made the phone call"

Serena looked to her unsure about all of this and shook her head asking nervously "phone call?"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head telling her calmly "yes I have arranged it so you will be meeting with my nephew every day after school at the library. He will meet you there and tutor you for an hour"

Serena looked to her knowing this was worse than she thought Vargas nephew and shook her head asking "your nephew?"

Ms. Vargas nodded her head telling her proudly "that is right he will meet you tomorrow at 4pm so don't be late Serena"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "alright" silently hoping whoever this nephew of hers was he was nothing like Ms. Vargas otherwise she was in for big trouble

Ms. Vargas gently patted her hand telling her hopeful "if you do well Serena this could be the beginning of a whole new start for you"

Serena nodded her head as she relied telling her "I hope your right" as she watched Ms. Vargas stand up and walked over to the board as she told her "now let's continue going over the day's lesson"

Serena walked in the door of her house after what felt like an even longer drawn out school day as she heard her mother call out "is that you Serena?"

She had hoped to be able to just go upstairs and try to make some sense out of everything that happened today, but knew after Ms. Vargas's phone call that would not be happening now and called out in response "yeah it's me mom"

She slowly walked towards the kitchen and saw her mother forcefully scrubbing out the kitchen sink as she called out "so where is everyone else?"

Ilene turned around and looked to her daughter standing there with her backpack still on and told her "your father is out job hunting and your brother is eating at Bill's house down the street"

Serena nodded her head glad to see maybe her mother would not be making as big of a deal of this as she originally thought and turned back around stating "well I have some school work to get too" when her thoughts turned wrong hearing mother stop her stating "hold up one moment"

She stopped knowing it was too easy and this was only the beginning of the discussion over her grades that would follow as she asked her innocently "yes mom"

Ilene walked over to where Serena stood and stated in a disappointed tone "your teacher Ms. Vargas called me today"

Serena let out a light moan knowing where this was going and that she couldn't escape it as her mother looked to her concerned stating "she said the past week or so you have been more distracted in school. Coming in late, being unprepared and falling asleep in class and that if this keeps up you are in danger of failing her class"

Serena nodded her head knowing she had gotten the same speech already herself telling her "I know that mom"

Ilene looked to her daughter's face disappointed knowing that Serena would not open up to her completely about what was going on in her life telling her "Serena I know there is something going on that you won't trust anyone to talk about, but it is obviously effecting you. I see it in your schooling and at home too. Please trust me"

Serena looked back at her mother's concerned face and knew the last time she tried, she ended up having everyone thinking her crazy and shook her head telling her "I can't"

Ilene looked to her concerned thinking the worst asking her "are you in any sort of trouble is that what this is about?"

Serena shook her head frustrated knowing her mother wouldn't understand telling her loudly "no I'm fine and I continue to be fine"

Ilene shook her head not understanding what this is all about? Where this anger from her daughter was coming from asking her seriously "what aren't you saying to me Serena?"

Serena looked to her mother and shook her head telling her back strongly "I have said it mother I have told you, but every time I open mouth about it everyone thinks I'm crazy and maybe part of me is, but I know it's all true"

Ilene calmed down understanding passing through her and went to take a seat at the kitchen table as she took a deep breath and told her "your speaking about the kingdoms again aren't you?"

Serena took a deep breath hearing the tone her mother used that she still thinks her crazy and nodded her head telling her "yes I am, and I know it is a lot for you to handle, but I'm not crazy I promise you. The kingdoms it is not all in my head it all really happened"

Ilene looked to her and could see the raw emotion in her daughter's eyes that she truly believed it was true and began to cry real tears because of it as she reached out her hand for her telling her comfortingly "whatever you have to tell me Serena I will believe you"

Serena looked to her mother surprised by her words as she questioned back "you will really?"

Ilene nodded her head knowing it would be hard to take it all in, but wanted the truth from her daughter telling her "if you believe that this is all real then so will I"

Serena looked over to her mother and then went and took a seat at the table across from her and lifted up the bottom of her blouse slightly showing a what seemed to be a new scar across her stomach as her mother opened up her mouth wide and looked up to her daughter asking her "where did you get that?"

Serena looked to her mother's shocked face with a little smile seeing she really was ready to listen now and told her "well it's a long story"

Ilene nodded her head knowing something really did had happen to her daughter and replied back covering Serena's hand with her own stating "I have the time to listen"


	24. Chapter 24

Dreamland Fantasy

Chapter 24

Author's Note: Hi everyone my apologies for the lateness of this last chapter. I appreciate all of my loyal readers, but this past week has been crazy. I live in the US and New York where I live was hit especially hard with the Corona Virus and a close family member of mine has it and it has been a very stressful experience so for anyone who knows of or is dealing with this horrible virus my thoughts are with you and for all others please stay safe. I do appreciate all of my readers and I hope you enjoyed the story as I have enjoyed writing it for you! Also if you could send a positive review it would go a long way seeing how I could really use something to help lift my spirits during a dark and depressing time. Thanks for reading Mars light!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will Thank you!

Serena sat at the dinner table as she slowly pushed the spaghetti back and forth across her plate, her father looked up from his own plate to she seemed distracted and worried about something then asked concerned "is everything alright with you tonight Serena? You seem upset about something"

Serena did not look up from her own plate or pay attention to anything going on in the world around her as she replied simply "uh huh"

Ken let out a loud sigh seeing she still continued in the same behavior, knowing there was something going on with his daughter and tried prying further asking "did you have a good day at school today?"

Serena once again did not look up from her plate as she replied back quietly "uh huh"

Ken looked over to Ilene trying to get some help and maybe some insight on what was going on with their daughter as Ilene watched seeing Serena in her zombie like state and decided to take her own method telling her "I tried a new sauce flavor today what do you think?" hoping to get a response back.

Serena continued moving her fork back and forth in the spaghetti as she replied again "uh huh"

Ken grew aggravated by her lack of responses and put his fork down on his plate with a loud clang then looked to his daughter demanding "Serena did you hear anything your mother just asked you?"

Serena looked up from her plate at the sound of the noise and looked seeing both her parents were starring her way as she asked unsure "what was that dad?"

Ken let out a loud groan in response as he looked to her asking "your mother and I have asked you questions didn't you hear anything we said"

Serena let out a small sigh knowing her thoughts had been elsewhere with a place that no longer existed and looked over to her mother sympathetically hoping to get some relief from her father's prying eyes.

Ilene quickly picked up on the distress her daughter was under as they shared a knowing look and responded back telling Ken "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I am sure she is just concerned about the big test Serena has coming up aren't you dear"

Serena looked over to her mother knowing she was giving her an excuse and nodded her head replying calmly "yes that's right" and turned her attention to her father telling him "sorry dad I guess I'm not the best company tonight"

Ilene watched from her seat next to her husband seeing that he believed her quick made up excuse as he nodded his head asking "what subject is the test on perhaps I can help"

Serena looked over to her father and shook her head telling him "that's not necessary I think I just need some time to put my head focused in my books"

Ilene looked to her daughter knowing it was not studying that had their daughter so quiet during dinner as she tried to make the conversation more lighter telling her "why don't you take a break from studying for a little while Serena and after dinner we could take out one of the board games and play like we used to as a family"

Serena looked to her mother's smiling face knowing she was trying to make everything just go away, that all they spoke of earlier about the kingdoms was something that happened and was now gone, and they could just pick up all the broken pieces and continue on just like it never happened, but she couldn't as she shook her head replying back "maybe another time mom I do have a lot of studying to catch up on"

Ilene nodded her head knowing that there would not be much studying that would be going on tonight and looked to her daughter concerned hoping again to change the subject to something simpler telling her "you are supposed to meet up with that boy at the library tomorrow to study aren't you"

Ken looked over to his wife at the mention of a boy with his eyes popping forward as he asked her worried "boy what boy? What are you talking about?"

Ilene put her hand over her husband's to calm him down saying innocently "nothing dear one of Serena's teachers called earlier and said that Serena would benefit with the help of a tutor. He is going to help her after school for a few hours until she can catch up with some of her classes"

Ken let out the breath he had been holding as he looked to his wife stating more calmly "oh is that it" and then turned his attention back on his daughter asking concerned "Serena have you been having difficulty in your classes?"

Serena let out a small sigh at the reminder of having to study with Vargas nephew and looked over to her father unsure how to tell him that she had a lot of difficulty with most of her classes, when Ilene quickly interrupted telling him "why don't you help me clear the table dear so we can let Serena get back to her studying"

Ken looked over to Ilene surprised by her obvious change of subject, seeing that she gave him a small wink and knew that she had some special shared secret of her own with their daughter as he nodded his head expecting it was for the best telling her "alright" and then turned to Serena seeing she was sitting there just as puzzled as he told her comfortingly "if you need any help with anything Serena, just know all you have to do is ask"

Serena sat there surprised at how understanding her parents could be and nodded her head in response telling him "I know that dad and I really appreciate you and mom and all that you do for our family"

Ken patted her hand comfortingly as her mother looking to her with a knowing grin asking "why don't you head upstairs and get some studying in before Sam gets home"

Serena nodded her head in response knowing her mother was giving her the time alone she so desperately needed and stood up from the table telling them both "I will be up in my room studying"

As she turned and walked away from the kitchen, down the hall and upstairs to her room as she heard her father ask her mother worried "is everything alright with Serena?" as her mother replied back telling him calmly "yes I'm sure she has just had a lot on her mind, but she will be fine now"

Serena took a deep breath and continued upstairs to her own room knowing she certainly didn't feel fine, everything felt wrong and so did she as she opened up her bedroom door and walked inside of her room.

She looked around her bedroom seeing all her material things that all had a different memory attached some good some bad, but everything was exactly how she left it. She went and sat down on her bed and found her school books sitting there like a beacon telling her to come closer.

She picked up the first book and opened up her math book hoping to try to act like everything was normal, not that studying was that normal for her as she tried to make sense of an equation on letters and numbers, but found it was all just gibberish in her head when she heard his voice in her head telling her confidently "you are much smarter than you give yourself credit for"

She placed the book back down on the bed knowing he had been wrong about her. She wasn't smart and in the end she couldn't save any of them as she heard a knock at her bedroom door pulling her away from her thoughts and tried to compose herself then picked up the book in hand to look like she had been studying as she spoke aloud saying "come in"

The door opened slowly as her mother walked into her room telling her concerned "I just wanted to be sure that you are alright"

Serena looked to her mother's concerned face as she nodded her head and put a fake smile on her face then lied telling her "yes I'm fine, just sitting here studying"

Ilene nodded her head and walked in the room then took a seat on the bed next to her as she told her comfortingly "it usually helps if you hold the book the right side up to study"

Serena looked down at the book she was holding seeing that she was indeed holding it upside down as she let out a small laugh in response telling her "yeah I guess that would make it easier to understand"

Ilene nodded her head as she smiled seeing her daughter's calm nature telling her "why don't you take a short break from studying so we can sit and talk for a minute"

Serena took a deep breath having a good idea of what her mother wanted to speak to her about and placed the book she was holding down at her side as she looked to her mother asking what did you want to talk about?"

Ilene looked to her daughter seeing she had matured so much recently and took a deep breath knowing Serena had been through an ordeal, more so than she could completely comprehend and told her "well I really just wanted to be sure you were alright after what we had discussed earlier"

Serena looked to her mother as she let out a deep sigh knowing her mother would be happier just thinking it never happened at all and shook her head telling her "it is alright I know it is a lot to take in and if you don't want to believe me"

Ilene looked to her daughter knowing it was an amazing story that she told her earlier, and somehow it all really happened, that there was no other explanation for the strange occurrences that happened even though she tried to find one and put a comforting hand to her daughters knee telling her back calmly "I didn't say that I didn't believe you Serena, but I need to know if this is all over, these dreams are not going to continue happening are they?"

Serena put her head down between her hands as she shook her head hearing her mother speak of the kingdoms like it was a bad place, but to her it wasn't bad. It felt like home as she held back tears that wanted to fall telling her "I think so maybe, but I don't know"

Ilene sat there with a worried expression at the thought that it wasn't over yet, that her daughter could be placed in more danger as she shook her head asking panicked "well how will you know?"

Serena looked back up at her mother seeing her sitting there waiting for an answer like this was all an easy explanation and she could just give her an answer right here, but she had none to give. She stood up from the bed frustrated by her lack of control and turned to her mother explaining "this isn't something that I chose mother. It is just something that happened to me. I don't know why I was the one chosen or how all of this even works. All I can say is that I haven't felt the pull or the connection all day, but…"

Ilene looked to her daughter's upset face and saw for the first time that Serena didn't want it to be over, which only caused her further worry as she shook her head asking "but what?"

Serena shook her head knowing she was only bringing about more stress to her family which was not something she wished to do and replied back telling her "I don't know it is probably all in my head anyway"

Ilene looked to her unsure knowing Serena did really believe all of it and after what she heard and saw herself so did she as she shook her head asking concerned "what was in your head dear?"

Serena looked to her mother knowing she was trying to make sense of this in her own way as she shook her head trying to find a plausible excuse and settled on the truth telling her mother "well I saw a black cat today and I thought I saw the blue haired warrior I told you about"

Ilene looked back at her daughter surprised by the revelation as she questioned back "you saw them both here?"

Serena let out a little sigh knowing to someone else this would sound completely crazy, but her mother seemed to believe her as she shook her head telling her "well not exactly"

Ilene looked to her daughter perplexed by her responses as she questioned back "well what exactly did you see?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing what she did see and replied back telling her "the cat I saw it wasn't talking. It was just a black cat I saw running across the school yard, and the girl well I couldn't see her up close, but she did have blue hair, it just happened to look a lot like them"

Her mother let out a small laugh in relief as she told her "I am sure it was nothing to concern yourself over Serena. Most cats don't talk, it was probably was just a stray and the girl you saw could have been anyone. The blue you saw could have been just a reflection from the light"

Serena looked to her mother knowing she was trying to find reasonable excuses for what she saw and most likely she was right. It would be impossible for any of them to be here anyhow as she nodded her head telling her "you're probably right mom"

Ilene stood up from her bed and told her "I'm sure I am" then walked over to Serena and gave her a small kiss on the forehead telling her "why don't you get to sleep a little earlier tonight. I'm sure with some rest and a good night sleep all will seem clearer in the morning"

Serena took a deep breath wondering what might happen when she did close her eyes and fell asleep tonight would it all really be over and nodded her head telling her mother "maybe you're right I haven't been sleeping that well lately"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "there you see, you need sleep and rest for your mind to function otherwise o will start to" as she stopped before finishing her sentence.

Serena looked to her mother already knowing what she was going to say, start seeing and hallucinating things as she nodded her head telling her "I'll try to get some rest, good night mom"

Ilene nodded her head knowing it would be some time before she had her carefree Serena back and turned around and walked to the door as she let out a small sigh then turned back to her daughter telling her "I love you Serena"

Serena looked back to her mother knowing the strain that she had put on her with the truth and wished she could somehow ease her mind as she replied telling her "love you too mom"

Ilene nodded her head and walked from the room telling her "get some sleep" as she closed the door behind her.

Serena looked at the closed door for a second and then down at her math book on the bed as she shook her head telling herself "who am I kidding. I'm just fooling myself I'm know A student" as she went and picked up the books on her bed and put them back in her school bag.

She heard the wind let out a loud howl outside and turned too looked out the window, but seeing everything outside seemed calm. She shook her head knowing she heard something, but she must be hearing things everything outside seemed normal.

She turned back around and looked inside her room seeming everything was normal, it was only her that was falling apart. She got ready for bed hoping to go somewhere else, somewhere that made sense to her and pulled the covers down and lied down in her bed starring up at the ceiling.

She took a deep breath thinking about her magical kingdom or what could possibly be left of it with Diamond and Beryl in control as she set her alarm clock and closed her eyes hoping to be able to fix this.

She waited a few seconds and then opened her eyes looking back up at her same ceiling as she let out a small sigh knowing she was still in her same room. She tried turning over and adjusting hoping to get comfortable enough to fall asleep but nothing.

She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes and held firmly onto the key around her neck as she pictured his face in her mind and finally after much tossing and turning she felt her eye lids grow heavier and fell back to sleep.

She opened her eyes up to the sound of a loud noise blaring as she sat up and looked around seeing she was still in her own room and the noise she heard was from her alarm clock. It was now morning as she shook her head puzzled knowing she didn't remember dreaming at all last night, but suddenly it was morning.

She sat up on her bed trying to figure out what didn't feel right as she looked around her room seeing everything as it would normally be when her thoughts were broken hearing her mother knocking on her door telling her "you better get up and dressed Serena or you'll miss the bus"

She slowly stood up from the bed knowing something didn't feel right and looked around her room seeing everything just as she left it, but for some unexplained reason it all seemed wrong?

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her school outfit as she began to change and then stopped and turned around to stand in front of her mirror then shook her head questioning a loud "how can that be?" as she placed her hand over her stomach and looked back at her reflection in the mirror seeing the large scar that had been there across her stomach yesterday was now gone.

She took a deep breath trying to understand how it was possible a scar like that couldn't just disappear and then reached up for her necklace, hoping to find some sort of unknown answer with it and started to pat her chest, but found nothing there and quickly turned around panicked that she had somehow lost it, but then took a deep breath seeing the necklace sitting on her small bedside table.

She walked over to the table and picked it up and held the key in her hand wondering how it got there seeing as how she never took it off and she remembered holding it before she fell asleep last night, but somehow it did.

She looked down at the key she held in her hand, the beautiful gold key now seemed tarnished like the magic the key once held inside of it was now gone as it laid flat in her hand as an ordinary key as she shook her head questioning "what's happening?"

She quickly put the key back around her neck determined to hold it close to her heart and not let it go again. She promised herself she would not let herself forget him or that place or worse question all that happened was really real.

Determined to find some answers she quickly finished dressing and headed downstairs where she found her family sitting having breakfast as they would any other day.

She heard her mother by the stove call out "come sit and eat before you miss your bus again"

She disregarded her mother's comment and went over quickly and grabbed her mother by the arm whispering to her quietly "I need to speak with you mom something really weird is happening? I think it has something to do with what we spoke about yesterday"

Ilene looked to her daughter seeing her upset face as she nodded her head telling her "of course dear but I am trying to get breakfast on the table can it wait until later?"

Serena looked to her mother seeing she seemed much more relaxed than she did yesterday as she shook her head telling her "no I don't think it can. The scar I showed you yesterday it's now gone, how could it heal so fast?"

Ilene looked back at her daughter confused as she questioned back "scar? What scar?"

Serena looked to her mother seeing that she seemed to have no idea what she was speaking about as she shook her head telling her "the scar I showed you when we had our talk yesterday"

Ilene let out a small laugh telling her "I think you must have had some dream there dear. Now you should be hurrying up for school or you are going to miss the bus and that is no way to do better in your classes is by being late for school again"

Serena looked to her mother knowing it was not some dream they had and shook her head trying to make sense of all of this telling her "yes and I will, but I need to know first, do you remember the other stuff I told you about the kingdoms and the" as she whispered to her quietly "talking cats"

Ilene looked back at her daughter surprised as she questioned "Serena are you feeling alright? Do you have a temperature" as she placed her hand on Serena's forehead

Serena pushed her hand away and took a step back as she looked to her mother with the rest of her family starring on as she shook her head knowing she wasn't completely crazy telling her "yes just please tell me do you remember what we spoke about yesterday"

Ilene looked to her and shook her head telling her "of course I do dear"

Serena let out a relieved sigh glad to know she wasn't completely crazy as her mother told her "and please make sure you pay attention and do well with your tutoring, please don't be late"

Serena looked back at her mother dumbfounded as she shook her head questioning "that is all you remember talking about no talking cats or anything"

Ilene looked to her daughter as she shook her head asking "are you sure you are feeling alright?" Serena took a deep breath in response as she nodded her head trying to make sense of this telling her "I think so but please do you remember?"

Ilene shook her head telling her worried "no this is the first I have heard of talking cats that must have been some dream you had last night"

Serena stood there trying to understand how it was possible her mother didn't seem to remember any of it, not just yesterday but the past several days as she questioned herself how it was possible. She knew she had not just dreamed it like her mother said so, but still it was like nothing ever happened at all as she shook her head telling her back calmly "forget it"

Ilene looked to her daughter seeing she did look pale as she asked concerned "are you feeling alright Serena?"

Serena looked up to her mother knowing right now nothing felt right, but nodded her head telling her "yeah I think so"

She turned around and looked towards where her father and brother were sitting as she heard Sam remark "Serena's losing her mind"

She shook her head wondering if it was true, but knowing what the truth was as she reached down and grabbed hold of the key around her neck and took a deep breath knowing where she got it, and looked to her mother's concerned face telling her mom "your right I should be going I don't want to be late for school"

Ilene nodded her head glad Serena was no longer speaking of talking cats as she grabbed a plate with two slices of toast on it telling her "alright, but at least take this with you"

Serena nodded her head as she grabbed the toasted slices of bread, but right now did not feel much like eating anything feeling the tightness in welling up in her stomach as she headed for the door and heard her mother call out "have a good day dear"

She went through the school day in a daze, while much of it went on in the same way that everything was normal. It was too much so, she was the only outsider looking in at this alternate reality of the truth where there were no sightings of cats or blue haired girls or anything else as she started to question herself and what was the truth.

She had spoken to her best friend Molly on the bus who always seemed to know when there was something off with her, but just like her family she acted like nothing had happened at all and everything continued on like it did before completely normal when it was far from it.

She knew the dreams had were real she had Endymion's keys to prove it, but right now it looked like just any other key she had to hold onto and why did it all seem like everything she experienced was just some strange dream she had.

She considered during gym class possibly knocking herself unconscious just to see if it would work again and she would be magically transported back to the kingdoms, but even then she wasn't so sure if it would work and there was a kingdom to go back to anymore.

She walked back to her locker after her last class feeling sad and lonely for something she could not even begin to know how to describe, without others thinking she was completely crazy and right now she was starting to wonder for herself when Molly came up beside her excited saying "hey Serena I got this really cool good luck charm for you yesterday. I forgot to give it to or earlier"

Serena turned around to face her friend seeing the charm that she held in her hand as she shook her head telling her "thanks Molly, but I think I could use more than just luck Molly"

Molly looked to her seeing her friend seemed troubled questioning "what's the matter Serena you seem upset about something?"

Serena took a deep breath knowing if she tried to explain Molly would just be more confused then she felt as she shook her head telling her "I don't know Molly"

Molly nodded her head seeing she seemed upset about something as she shook her head asking "you haven't had any more problems with Jonathan or Lisa have you?"

Serena looked to her friend knowing that was all she remembered from yesterday, that like her mother she seemed to forget the conversation that happened between them as she shook her head telling her "No, I'm fine with Jonathan and Lisa being together really it doesn't bother me, but tell me have you seen a new student around here maybe one with blue hair"

Molly looked to her strangely and shook her head telling her "no, no one like that" Serena nodded her head expecting as much as Molly continued on telling her "but I did hear that we are getting a new transfer student from a different school"

Serena looked to her wondering if maybe she wasn't so crazy after all and asked curiously "oh who is that?"

Molly smiled brightly always one to help spread some high school gossip telling her intrigued "I don't know who she is yet, but I heard bad things about her that she is a real trouble maker and was thrown out of her last school for fighting"

Serena let out a small sigh knowing the girl she knew was nothing as Molly had described and told her back "yeah she sounds kind of tough, but the girl I was thinking of is more gentle and smart"

Molly nodded her head knowing Serena had a specific person she was thinking of as she shook her head telling her " I haven't seen anyone like that, but next time you should join us when we go to Hikawa. It was this really great place where got the charms and is run by this really mysterious girl who runs the place she can even seeing things before it happens. It was kind of creepy"

Serena nodded her head knowing she had enough of mysterious and strange to last her for a long while and replied back telling her "yeah maybe next time, but right now I have to go to the library for a tutoring session"

Molly nodded her head knowing the rumors were true and her friend was in danger of failing all her classes as she pulled a sheet of paper from her school bag telling her "that reminds me your literature teacher said you forgot this" as she handed Serena her book report with a large red 30 on it as she shook her head telling her Serena comfortingly "maybe a little extra help might not be such a bad thing"

Serena took the report from her hand as she looked down at the large red 30 written on it and let out a sigh knowing she had put extra effort into writing it, but still ended up with a failing grade as she shook her head telling her "I know and the help is appreciated, but I don't know about this guy Molly my tutor is Ms. Vargas's nephew"

Molly looked back at her with a look of complete horror as she shook her head questioning back "as in Ms. Vargas's nephew"

Serena nodded her head knowing Molly's reaction was one to be expected and replied back dryly "that's the one. I wonder if he will be just like her, if he is I am in big trouble and doomed before I start"

Molly looked to her friend sympathetically telling her "well who knows maybe it won't be so bad"

Serena looked to her friend with a shake of her head replying back coldly "he is her nephew Molly. He'll probably be wearing big round glasses too that sit on the tip of his nose and walk around with a permanent scowl on his face"

Molly started to picture a male version of Ms. Vargas in her head as she began to laugh and tried to lighten Serena's mood telling her "yeah maybe he'll even have those bulky itchy sweaters she likes to wear so much"

Serena started to laugh thinking of Ms. Vargas with a man's haircut in a suit and tie and began to laugh telling her "he'll probably be all work, work, work, work" when she suddenly shut her mouth seeing Ms. Vargas walked pass her.

Ms. Vargas looked over seeing Serena standing in the hallway with her another student Molly who barely made passing herself with a C average herself, both standing around laughing as she told Serena harshly "when you ladies are done chatting, don't forget you have your tutoring session today at the library 4 o'clock Serena, don't be late"

Serena let out a long sigh as she nodded her head not feeling much like dealing with another Ms. Vargas today on top of everything else she was dealing with and replied back telling her "I'll be there"

Ms. Vargas fixed her glasses putting them up higher on her nose and looked to her stating "if you have any hope of passing my class you better be there and pay close attention Serena"

Serena nodded her head replying back simply "I will" Ms. Vargas looked to her doubtfully as she shook her head replying "my nephew is a busy man and is doing this for me as a favor don't waste his time Serena"

Serena looked to her and let out a sigh telling her "I understand" while quietly questioning what she had gotten herself into as Ms. Vargas stepped away and Molly looked to her saying "she really is up tight isn't she"

Serena was about to respond back to Molly when Ms. Vargas looked back at her saying coldly in her snooty voice "and don't be late"

Serena let out a sigh knowing Ms. Vargas had eyes all over the school and nodded her head telling her "I'll be there"

Ms. Vargas took one last look at her holding the report she had in her hands with a red grade on it and told her with one last warning "please make sure you apply yourself Serena. I don't want to see you wasting your time or his" then turned around and walked away down the hall.

Molly stood there watching waiting to see if Vargas was going to come back again or not then shook her head telling her friend with pity "you must really need the help to put up with another Ms. Vargas"

Serena let out a small huff from her comment telling Molly back "it wasn't exactly my choice, but if I am going to pass her class I have to do it, otherwise I could end up with Ms. Vargas again next year"

Molly nodded her head in understanding as she patted Serena on the shoulder telling her "well good luck with Mr. Vargas you're going to need it"

Serena nodded her head not ready to have to deal with a male version of Ms. Vargas right now on top of everything else she was going through or rather not going through, but the risk of not doing so was far greater as she nodded her head telling her Molly back "I better be going don't want to keep him waiting"

Molly looked to her and nodded her head replying back "well good luck you're going to need it"

Serena walked into the library five minutes before 4 and walked to the back of the library where there were tables set up for studying as she looked around for someone who looked like Ms. Vargas snooty with round glasses on the bridge of their nose and had a permanent scowl on their face as she looked around and then stopped.

She felt her heart jump out of her mouth as she shook her head questioning herself. She reached down and pinched her arm to be sure as she called out "oww" and looked back up seeing him still there while telling herself "it couldn't be possible"

She walked up slowly to the table and stood in front of it, shaking her head knowing her eyes were playing tricks on her because it was impossible him to be here, wasn't it, but there he was as she saw him just as handsome as she remembered him Endymion sitting there right in front of her.

He looked up from were he sat to see her standing in front of him starring as he smiled up at her and she felt like all the uncertainty wash away and she was about to cry and reach over wrapping her arms around him as she called him by name "Endymion"

He still looked up at her, but his expression changed to one of clear confusion as he shook his head at the blonde girl standing in front of him asking unsure "are you Serena?"

Serena stood there not sure what was going on why he didn't seem to know her at all as she nodded her head telling him carefully "yes I'm Serena"

He looked to her nodded his head as he pulled out a small pocket watch from his coat checking the time telling her "good glad to see you're on time, my aunt mentioned that may be a problem for you"

Serena stood there puzzled listening to him speak, but silently questioned herself how he could look so much like him but not be, while he put out his hand for her to shake which she cautiously did so not wanting to take her eyes off of him for a second as he introduced himself telling her "I'm Darien Chiba my aunt mentioned that you were in need of a tutor"

Serena stood there looking to him as she repeated the name he had given to her realizing he wasn't Endymion after all, but an incredible likeness as she repeated his name "Darien?"

He nodded his head seeing the blonde girl before him who continued to stare his way as he pulled out the chair beside him telling her "that's right shall we get started"

Serena nodded her head still unable to form any kind of rational thought, amazed at the cruel twist of fate, having to sit next to a man that looked identical to the man she loved as she went and took the seat next to him as he looked to her asking "do you have your text books with you?"

Serena nodded her head remembering who he was Vargas's nephew and carefully reached down to grab her books from her bag, wondering how much like Ms. Vargas he really was, while still not taking her eyes off of him. The resemblance to Endymion was too uncanny and couldn't be just a coincidence could it as she placed the books down on the table before him.

Darien looked to her seeing the large stack of books she brought along with her and asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer "so what subject is it that you are having the most trouble with so we can start their"

Serena sat there just staring right at him and his blue eyes that she could become lost in and shook her head as she replied "all of them"

Darien nodded his head expecting as much and told her back showing no judgement in her grades "alright, well let's pick one and we'll get started"

Serena nodded her head in response seeing he had that same curve to his smile as he reached and picked up one of her books.

Darien opened up her text book and turned to her asking "so what have you been working on in class?" Only he couldn't help but noticing she was still starring right at him.

He stopped what he was doing and closed the book back up and looked to her asking confused "is there something the matter Serena. I came here to help you study today, but I can't help but notice all you seem to do since you arrived is just sit there and stare at me. Do I have something hanging out of my nose or something?"

Serena heard his words and looked down at the table feeling completely embarrassed knowing he must think she was crazy and she probably was for thinking she was sitting here next to her dream guy as she shook her head telling him "no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It's just that well you look an awfully lot like someone that I use to know once. He was kind of special to me"

Darien nodded his head accepting her answer as he tried to go back to the task at hand asking "well are you ready now to start studying"

Serena nodded her head seeing how focused he was on studies. He is definitely Vargas nephew as she told him back "of course"

Darien grabbed the text book again placing it between them and opened it as Serena pointed to a highlighted text as he started reading the text, but then stopped and let out a deep breath of his own.

Serena looked over to him wondering what happened why he stopped reading as she asked him concerned "is everything alright Darien" finding it strange to use that name

Darien nodded his head telling her back with a small sigh "yes" and went to turn his full attention back on the book, but found it harder to do so as he turned around and looked to her with a smirk telling her "actually when you first walked over here you kind of reminded me of someone that I used to know once also"

Serena looked to him surprised by his admittance questioning back "I do"

Darien nodded his head telling her calmly "yes, but it's not important now let's get to studying" as he looked back down at the book in front of him and reread over the text he just read a second ago, but found it harder this time to read and stay focused as he turned his head and looked over catching her staring at him once again and then shook the thought away.

Serena looked at him knowing he had caught her staring at him again as she blushed saying apologetically "I'm sorry you must think me crazy or just plain rude"

Darien looked to her with her shimmering golden hair as his lips turned up in a small smile he shook his head telling her "I didn't say that and I don't think you're crazy at all Serena. Actually I must be a little crazy myself because I don't actually mind the staring so much I actually find it flattering"

Serena opened her eyes up wide hearing the truth in his words as she looked to him asking "you do"

Darien nodded his head knowing he must be losing going crazy telling her "yes I do, and to tell you the truth when you first walked over here" but then stopped before finishing his thought telling her "we should get back to studying "

Serena looked back at him wondering what it was about her that he couldn't say and nodded her head telling him "yes, but you were mentioning something of when I first walked over here"

Darien shook his head knowing he was the crazy one now and replied back telling her "nothing, don't worry about it, we should get to studying now so you can pass your classes"

Serena let out a sigh at the reminder of why she was here with him and knowing she couldn't get her hopes up for anything more. He was just her tutor after all as she told him back "of course"

She went to look down at the open page he was reading of her text book ready to focus on her work, but seeing what he was reading was only the chapter contents and looked up to him confused, but seeing this time his eyes were locked on her as she looked up and locked eyes with his.

Darien looked to her feeling at a loss for a moment, he was a man of truth and rationality, but starring at her serene face he was left with too many questions.

Serena looked back to him feeling a deeper connection between them as he let out a loud gulp trying to find the words to say something to her and settled instead on an unusual piece of jewelry she wore telling her "that is a very interesting necklace that you are wearing"

Serena reached down and saw the key around her neck that for a moment she had forgotten about and then picked it up holding the key in her hand as she looked back at him surprised that he would mention it to her and nodded her head telling him "yes it is very dear to me a special friend gave it to me"

Darien nodded his head hearing her mention a special friend and for reasons unknown to him he started to feel a turning in his stomach as she looked to him feel an impulse to tell him "but he's gone now and well I have only this key to remember him by" as she held out the key for him to see.

Darien looked to her understanding in his own way as a little smile crossed his face telling her "you don't have to explain to me Serena I think I know what you mean" as he reached down and took a necklace he had hidden under his shirt that had a gold lock attached to it as she looked at him suddenly amazed.

Darien smiled not sure what it was, but knowing there was something different about this girl and knew he shouldn't but felt the need to tell her anyway "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes, probably the deepest shade of blue I have seen"

Serena sat there amazed to hear him speak of her fondly as she looked at him with a warm smile as he reached out taking her hand in his own telling her in a softer tone "maybe we should start again my names Darien"

She smiled back while holding his hand in her own and felt a warmth traveling all through her by their connected hands and part of her wondered if he felt it too as she told him "my name is Serena and it is really nice to meet you Darien"

Darien looked to her with a smirk knowing his original thought was right and there was something special about this girl and replied back to her "the pleasure is mine Serena"

Darien looked to this beautiful girl in front of him not sure what the connection was that he was feeling between them, when he heard his phone notify him that he got a text and looked down seeing a text from his aunt asking did she get there yet.

He let out a long sigh remembering why he was here and threw his earlier thought away as completely impossible and looked down to the text book in front of him, knowing he was acting completely uncharacteristic for himself and was crazy for ever thinking it could be and looked to Serena asking "shall we start studying, we do have many areas of study to go through"

Serena nodded her head seeing the sudden coldness he showed back to her and knowing he wasn't Endymion, he didn't feel the same connection she did to him. She was both a failure in school and in love as she hung her head low telling him "I'm sorry I know am not the best student. My best class was always lunch"

Darien looked to her and for reasons unknown to him he knew she was much more than that, as he let out a small laugh from her comment and replied telling her "I think you are much more, than you give yourself credit for Serena much more"

Serena looked back at him with her mouth open unsure how to respond to his comment as he looked over and saw a novel she was carrying with her as he asked "what is that you are reading?"

Serena looked down and saw the book that he mentioned as she picked up the book to show him and replied "it is for my literature class. I just got my essay back, but didn't do so well" as she reached down and took out a paper from her bag with a large red 30 on it

Darien looked down to the grade on the paper with a shake of his head replying back "that is a horrible mark"

Serena nodded her head knowing he probably thought she was just a dumb blonde now after all and he would be right as she replied telling him "I have a difficult time following along with what their saying. I mean why can't they just come right out and say the way they feel? You know I like you and you like me so let's be together"

Darien let out a hearty laugh hearing her speak of one of the best works of literature of all time telling her "you certainly do have away with words"

Serena smiled back feeling more and more like she was talking with an old friend then someone she just met telling him "well someone I once knew said hearing me speak was refreshing, he enjoyed hearing me voice my opinions without holding back"

Darien looked to her only this time he didn't feel the turning in his stomach, but more a feeling of pride as he nodded his head and replied back "there is nothing wrong with just being yourself Serena"

Serena smiled brightly at his words and it caused him to lose his breath for a moment as he struggled to remember where he was and what they were talking about as he regained what was left of his thoughts and told her "maybe with the two of us working together, we can take the confusing writing in this book of yours and with some special words of your own and with a few small changes of mine together we could turn it into an A+ assignment"

Serena looked back at him hearing the confidence he had in her and finding it harder and harder to believe that it was not Endymion sitting here with her as she shook her head questioning back "why are you doing this? Why would you help me?"

Darien looked to her not having the answer himself knowing the pull inside he felt to help, when his aunt called him and he agreed to meet with this student of hers and shook his head telling her confidently "because I see a lot of promise in you Serena"

Serena smiled at him while thinking to herself that this tutoring thing might not be as bad as she originally expected and they both turned their attention back to studying while Darien started explaining the chapter contents pointing out key elements of the book as she listened intently on every word that came out of his mouth.

Darien's hand slowly came across the table until it landed on top of hers wanting to feel again the natural connection they had, as she looked up at him with that bright smile of hers and he quickly pulled his hand back remembering why he was here and turned away from her shaking his head saying "sorry I shouldn't have done that"

Serena looked back at him with a little smile of her own knowing for certain now, he felt the connection she had too as she told him "no don't apologize"

Darien nodded his head as he looked down at the book trying to concentrate, but found it impossible with her sitting that close and finally gave up as he took a deep breath and looked back up to her blue eyes that he knew he had seen so many times before and shook his head telling her "you know Serena I can't help it, but I must sound completely crazy, just you look an awfully lot like someone that I knew also"

Serena looked to him with a little smile hearing him repeat the same comment again telling him with a little giggle "yes I seem to get that a lot lately"

Darien shook his head knowing he must sound completely crazy to this girl and most likely he is for believing it could ever be as he tossed the thought quickly away telling her "yes well it's not possible anyhow, it would have to be"

Serena looked back at him with a little grin knowing what he was having trouble saying himself and wouldn't just let it go this time as she told him back "something out of a dream"

Darien looked back up at her quickly seeing her sitting there smiling at him with a knowing look as he shook his head telling her "it's not…" and then stopped himself knowing it was impossible as he felt her put her hand over his once more as she smiled warmly telling him "maybe anything is possible, even the impossible"

Darien looked to her and with a little point of his finger saying "you're not" and then shook the thought away that like everyone else he spoke of this to thought he was going crazy telling her "never mind"

Serena looked to him and put her hand over his as he looked up at her and she smiled that warm smile back with a look of complete understanding telling him "anything can be possible Darien, especially in a dream"

He looked up at her shocked unsure it could really be happening, the girl from his dreams was sitting right in front of him, but it was then put all reasonable thought away and shook his head telling her "I usually would never do this and especially not with someone I am tutoring, but would you like to grab something to eat with me after this?"

Serena looked up to him with a giant grin as she nodded her head telling him "yes I would really like that"

Darien nodded his head clearly pleased at the unexpected turn of events as he told her "we should probably finish up studying here first"

Serena smiled telling him "of course" as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze back and then reached up and felt the key hanging around her neck as she remembered a promise she had made.

She took the necklace off from around her neck and placed the key down in his hand telling him "I think I was supposed to give this to you"

Darien looked down at the gold key in his hand and saw it start to glow a warm golden light as he looked over to Serena not with a look of surprise, but understanding and purpose as he smiled telling her "so it is you"

She looked at him seeing the key where it belonged and nodded her head in confirmation knowing from this moment on her life would never be the same, but better as she watched him remove the lock from around his neck and stuck the key inside seeing that it was a perfect fit and somehow knew so were they.

Darien reached out and took her hand in his with a smile feeling the warmth of her heart knowing he would be spending much more time with his dream fantasy girl, who is not just a dream anymore. She is right here in front of him and with their hands connected they both looked down at the book in front of them and began their discussion on the topic of her essay on Romeo and Juliet.

The End

Or just the beginning!

Author's Note: Hi everyone I know some of you were wondering if it was going to get into the Sailor Moon universe, but I decided to leave it here and just give a glimpse of what was to come and let you draw your own conclusions. Hope everyone enjoyed the story and the interesting twist at the end. Would love to hear all of your feedback and thoughts for the ending of the story or as a whole. Thanks for following along and keep a look out for my next story to follow Sunset at Paradise Cove. Thanks Mars Light.


End file.
